


Jaune's Mothers

by Big_Diesel



Series: The House of RWBY Collection [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Actors, Advice, Affairs, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Harem, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Angst with a Happy Ending, Aquariums, Arranged Marriage, Bikers, Broken Families, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Car Sex, Casual Sex, Cheating, Chronic Illness, Comedy, Comfort, Courtroom Drama, Creampie, Dark Comedy, Declarations Of Love, Divorce, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Fantasizing, Fantasy, Femdom, Flashbacks, Forbidden Love, Forest Sex, Forests, Friends to Lovers, Gentle Sex, Happy Ending, Harems, Healing, Honor, Hot Springs & Onsen, Ice Cream, Illnesses, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Impregnation, Incest, Investigations, Lemon, Love Confessions, MILFs, Major Illness, Master/Pet, Master/Servant, Masturbation, Mentions of Cancer, Mistress, Mother Complex, Mother-Son Relationship, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Older Woman/Younger Man, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Origins, Other, Partners to Lovers, Porn Video, Post-Divorce, Pregnancy, Private Investigators, Protectiveness, Relationship Advice, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Secret Relationship, Seizures, Sex in a Car, Sexual Fantasy, Single Parents, Slice of Life, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping, Summoning, Sweat, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teen Romance, Threesome - F/F/M, Two Shot, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vanilla, Video, Video Cameras, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 00:58:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 83,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14225649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Diesel/pseuds/Big_Diesel
Summary: Jaune Arc is the hero of the tale of his interaction with the mothers of RWBY. Each mother is infatuated with the blonde and they will do whatever it takes to have him. Watch as Kali, Willow, Summer, Raven, and the other mothers of Vale dote on Jaune through the series of one-shots and short chapters to show how much appreciative and loving they are of their Jaune Arc. {NSFW} {Harem/Non-Harem}Update on 3/8/19: (Love Is) The Number of Keys (Part III) (Jaune x Raven)Update on 3/14/19: The Many Shades of Jaune (Part I) (Saphron x Jaune x Terra)Update on 3/17/19: The Many Shades of Jaune (Part II) (Lisa x Jaune x Glynda)Update on 3/22/19: Take On Me (Part II) (Jaune x Pyrrha)Update on 4/6/19: (Love Is) The Number of Keys (Part IV) (Jaune x Raven)





	1. Play for Keeps (Part I) (Jaune x Raven)

_**Hey, guys. [girlfriendoftheauthor] here. I actually wrote this back in 2016. I wasn't sure if I wanted to release it or not. I had mixed feelings about the story. Mostly because of the emotion I put into this work. So, after doing some changes and some updating, here you go. The story involves Jaune's relationship with Raven.** _

_**A/N: The story contains explicit sexual content that involves comeplay, paizuri, anal, and other graphic content. If this isn't your cup of tea, then please refrain from reading. Thanks for reading!** _

* * *

I only had one dollar on my plate, excuse my French. It was me and Yang when we went inside of the store and both of us got fifty cent cakes. She loves lemon glazed and I settled for chocolate. They didn't have the original glazed, but I was okay. Yang patted me on my back. "Cheer up," she told me. "If you want, you can have some of my cake." She is sweet which isn't something she isn't all of the time. Nevertheless, she is my best friend and I can be myself around her. "Thanks for buying my end of the cakes, Jaune. You know I am good for it when I get paid on Friday." She once again patted me on my back. It's a quirk I can't stand, but that's my Yang. That's part of the qualities that make me like her.

"I know you are good for it," I tell her. I scratched the back of my head. "I need to find me a summer job and I should be good by then." I let out a chuckle. "Parents are holding back on my allowance since Jan decided to play cops and robbers."

She shook her head. "That Jan. She is always getting into something." I couldn't agree more, but that's Jan for you. She is a work in progress thus wondering why a sixteen-year-old should have to find a job. I can be a little bit arrogant. So, forgive me if I sound like a jackass to you. Let me introduce myself to you all. My name is Jaune Arc and welcome to my story. So, that is much of an introduction that you are going to get for now. What do you expect, a spoiler here and now? That is funny. If I wanted to give you a spoiler, at the end of  _Violet Evergarden,_ the main character finally came to terms with her missing lover's death and the significance of his love to her. But, that is beside the point of the story. Speaking of which, let's get back to the story.

I thanked the cashier whom I gave my last dollar and I was taking a bite of my cake. It wasn't bad. The texture was soft, but it wasn't my original glaze. I was going in and out of Yang's conversation and witty bantering. I know we were heading to her mother's house to hang and possibly have a couple of drinks with her. Her mother, or Miss Raven, I like to call her. She is a cool and laid back woman. I am saying that because it's not every day for a mother to be best friends with their daughter. But, they are. They are drinking buddies and traveling sisters. It's creepy, but at the same time, cute. If that was the case with my mother, I would have a split lip and solitary confinement until our graduation.

So, Yang and I were leaving the store when she received a text from her father. She scanned it for a few minutes before slapping her forehead. "Shit, I forgot!"

"What's the matter, Yang," I asked her with curiosity.

"Dad wanted me and Ruby to go to his girlfriend's college graduation," said Yang with a bit of disgust. "Bleh! I really can't stand the woman!" She sighed heavily. She was contemplating on making the venture to her father's house. She sniffed herself. Then, she asked for a breath check. Besides the hint of lemon flavor in her mouth, she can pass.

"How about this," she told me. "SInce you and Mom are cool, can you keep her company for a bit until I come back." She put herself in a praying position. "Please! My mother would hate if you didn't show. Just tell her that I will be back in a couple of hours. Please, Jaune?"

Like I said, she was "driving a hard bargain." I was okay with it. Plus, I didn't have anything else to do. I wasn't in the mood for heading home. As of now, it is Fort Knox. I wasn't fooling around with Jan. Her joyriding with her friends led to a police chase that lasted for two hours. She covered basically a quarter of Vale. So, for that, visiting Miss Raven's home didn't sound like a bad idea.

I returned to my thoughts after Yang got off of the phone with her mother. "She's fine with it. Just go and relax with her for a bit." She patted me on my back. "Don't drink until I get back. I want to do it together." She looked at the sidewalk. "Maybe I should bring Ruby." She spat. "Nah, she wouldn't like it." She pecked me on the cheek as she ran in the direction of her father's house.

Her mother didn't live too far from the convenient store. Just a regular apartment, or at least on the outside. I opened the gate of the entrance and took the four flights of stairs to Raven's floor.

As far as I remembered, Raven lived alone. Since her divorce from her husband, she really kept to herself, more or less. She did odd jobs to make ends meet for she and Yang but never liked discussing it. I don't question Yang. It was simply out of respect. Of course, folk like to talk, but who didn't. For as long Yang wasn't harmed, then all was well.

I pressed the doorbell. The buzzer was loud, alerting anyone around the vicinity that Raven had a visitor. I scanned the hallway. There was no one in sight. I saw a shadow from the peephole. The door opened and out came a woman dressed in a yellow t-shirt that showed her stomach. Her shorts were Daisy Dukes. Her hair was wrapped in a ponytail and she smelled of perspiration. I detected a scent of lavender along with the scent of womanhood.

The smell of alcohol entered into my nostrils.

"Welcome, Jauney," she said in her excited state. She was always like that whenever I come around.

"Hey, good to see you," I told her. And I mean it. Despite the sweat and her pre-evening drinking, I am happy to see Raven. Like I said, Raven is one of those fun mothers. The mothers that didn't mind ordering pizza in the middle of the night. The type that would help you jump-start a car to go cow tipping. Raven was an all-around person. Granted, she was more conservative before the divorce. Nevertheless, it was amazing how much a transformation can do.

Her apartment was not luxurious. It was a corrugated studio apartment in the inner city. The wallpaper was mundane; it was chipped and cracked. The smell of the apartment was very sour. She had used fragrance to hide the smell, but her neighbor, an older woman who lived alone with cats, did not help her situation. It was her spot and if she liked it. I loved it.

She told me to make myself at home. I took my usual spot on the couch. I took off my shoes and neatly placed them next to the couch. I looked at her coffee table and I saw the multiple DVDs of anime. I looked at the television and saw she was watching  _My Hero Academia._

"I was in an anime mood," she told me as she positioned herself from the other side of the couch. I adjusted myself so we can have room. If anything we shared, it was our feet. I put it where she could have more room. It didn't bother me to put my knees up.

"How was your day," she asked me.

"It was okay. Just spent my last dollar helping your daughter get a snack," I told her. I looked back on why did I even say that. A trivial thing would have been that "I am looking for a job" or "Jan's grounded until Oum comes back" or something.

"Aw, is my poor baby irritated," asked Raven in a teasing pouty tone. "Do I need to make it all better?" Just then, her bare toes started rubbing on my leg. Her soft toes gliding through my leg was beginning to arouse me.  _Now, readers, I think it is the important part of the situation of what is going down at this point. This is something that my best friend doesn't know so please keep this on the down low. I don't remember how it began. I don't know how it happened. But, I know it is something that Raven refuses to let go._

"What are you trying to do? I just got here," I said trying my hardest not to moan.

"Dear, old, dear," she said as she continued to glide her feet toward my groin. "When Yang called me, I knew it was too good to be true. "You left mama here all wet while I was waiting for you," she said as guided her feet to my crotch and playfully teased it.

"Raven," I said while releasing a moan.

"That's it, baby. Let it out," she said. Truthfully I was feeling good. Raven knew how to please a man and she was hitting the right areas.  _Remember telling, you readers, that this is something that Raven refuses to let go? Yeah, it is safe to say that neither do I._

"Slide down the couch a bit," she asked me. Following her direction, I slid down from the armrest of the couch. My head rested on the cushion. She crawled from her side of the couch and went on top of me. Her hair hanged and got on my face. I sniffed the lavender scented scarlet brunette. It smelled of spring time. I imagined walking in the meadows. She had beautiful hair and I could tell that she took pride in her looks. It was one of the few things that she had to offer.

She unbuttoned my pants to release my third leg from the confinements of his pants. Upon seeing the sight of my penis, her mouth watered. She blew on it, causing me to become aroused and fully erect. Her hot breath and the cold room made me tense, but it only excited me.

"You have such a beautiful dick," she said to me. She kissed it and she blew it again. With one of her hands, she rubbed the shaft as she proceeded to ingest my throbbing member. Her mouth became a pocket pussy as her hot, moist mouth, followed by her tongue, was on my penis. I cooed with the pleasure she was giving him.

Meanwhile, I sensed that Raven, herself, felt the wetness from her pussy. She, herself, was getting turned on. She released her lips from my dick and took off her pants. "Stay where you are, I ain't done milking you yet." The way she said it to me was more of an order than a suggestion. She slid her pink panties. She saw how moist it was. She sniffed them. It surprised me to see her getting off to her own smell. From my position, I saw her massaged her pussy, using her fingers to go to her cavern. She thrust harder as she continued sniffing her pussy. My dick was in full attention as I wanted more.

Just by watching her one-woman show, I can climax on my own.

Wanting to get pleasure, I reached for his penis. But before I could touch it, she gave my hand a slap. The fierce pain hit my hand and made me yelp a little.

"Who gave you permission to play with yourself," she said with an odd combination of teasing and sternness. "When you are with me, this is my dick." For some reason, the way she spoke to me. The way her orders were directed at me became very exciting. Similar to a puppy to its owner or a master to his servant, it was atypical foreplay to me, but only if I knew then that it was just the beginning of my awakening.

She slid her fingers through her hair before hovering over my dick. "I just love how your little son is having a mind of his own," she said. She poked it with her finger. "Shh," she told me. "Sit still. If you behave, there is something for good for you." She chuckled while she continued poking my dick. Her nail scraped into my peehole, making me alert. Knowing it was affecting me, she kept going with her nail. Once she saw pre-cum leaking from it, it excited her and also her cavern.

I knew she was feeling empowered.

She took off her bra to expose her breast in full view. "This is not fair. Is this part of the rules of sex," I cried.

"I make the rules, Jaune. Consider yourself lucky that I don't see you as your typical cheeky sixteen-year-old boy," she said with emphasis on my age. "There is a man within you and it wants to come out and play. So, let me handle this. You just sit there and be cute."

Before she continued, she saw her soiled panties. "Just as a precaution," she said as she put her panties inside of my mouth, inhibiting me to speak. As her contents settled on my tongue, a new sensation of flavor impacted my taste buds.

Her juices were very sour, like a spoiled immature fruit. It felt like grool and wanted to spit it out. I muffled, but she put a finger on my nose. "Keep talking or moving, I will tie you up. I don't know; tying you up could be pleasurable. Might keep that in mind later."

I wondered why I was not refusing this. I knew she was being playful, but where were my words? My decisions? I couldn't say no. I just wanted more. Call me weak, but I just accepted that I was now under Raven's spell.

"No objections? Good," she said as she pressed her titties together. My dick welcomed her titties as if I became her entree. I closed his eyes; trying to not to give away my true feelings.

"Open your eyes. Look at me," she said. She drooled a little on her finger and then put inside of my ass. My eyes opened upon contact. "Good to see you up and at it," said Raven. She removed her finger from my ass and then slid her breasts down my dick.

"Hey! Hey! Look at me when you spurt," she said in a seductive. "Look at me when you are going to spurt your seed on my face."

That voice sounded like a siren releasing their deathly serenade to the unsuspecting crew on a ship. It sounded like a sound of the trumpet on the earth's final call. Upon that voice, I ejaculated. The full force of my climax spread on my stomach, her titties, and even her face. She winced when some of my contents got in her eye. She kept milking me through the orgasm until there was nothing left.

I took slow breaths, exhausted from her paizuri. I sat up and set my back on the armrest of the couch. I wiped my forehead and saw Raven covered in my sperm. She began grinning. "Damn, Jauney. Were you that backed up? Well, you are still young. So I guess that is normal." I remained silent as the panties were still in his mouth. You can say I was a bit embarrassed.

I was blushing, looking away from her.

"Aw, did I hurt your feelings? Come here," she told me. I came to her and wrapped my tired arms around her. She kissed my forehead while she rubbed her finger on my chest. She took off my shirt and started twirling her finger on my nipple. The slight scrapes from her nail created excitement for my "middleman." She pecked me on his neck of a couple of time before she stopped.

"I am covered in your milk." She pinched the sperm and opened her mouth and swallowed the contents. She picked up another one and chewed it in her mouth like gum. On the third attempt, she removed her panties from my mouth and smeared the semen on my lips. She licked my lips before enveloping her mouth with mine. We exchanged tongues while I was tasting his own semen. It was very salty and I was sure as hell did not like the taste.

"Why are you fussy with the taste," she asked, "It is your own milk." She took some semen from her eye and hair and smeared it on her breast. "It is your milk. Therefore, you are the owner. And the owner must know their own product before releasing it to the world."

My expression faded. Raven's smile spread. "Come to me," she said. Like a puppy, I went to my master.

"Lick," she said. Without a second thought, I licked my own contents off of Raven. I started on her collarbone. The more I licked, the more I became aroused.

"Your tongue feels amazing," she said in between moans, "Work that tongue." Feeling flattered, I continue licking my semen as I made my way to her breast. She spread more semen on her breast.

"More," she said. I suckled on her breast. Her nipples were erect and I felt it erecting in my mouth. I sucked on it like a child would to his mother. I pictured how he could have been to my own mother, except in a different circumstance.

I wasn't sure if I was pleasing her until I heard her thrusting her hips. Instinctively, I placed my leg on her pussy for a humping post. She gasped as the hunger for sex was inevitable. I knew that this was the opportunity to get an upper hand. I started tugging on her nipple before she yelped.

"Jaune," she said before thrusting her hips harder on my leg. I felt the juices; the lewd sound her pussy was making. I knew I was doing an awesome job. At the conclusion, she put more of my contents on her stomach. I kissed her stomach before lapping my own semen with my tongue.

I loved the fact that Raven was dominant towards me, but something was in spirit was telling me to dominate her as well. It was human nature, my spirit told me. In that moment, I listened to my gut instinct.

"Jaune, keep going. Keep going, I am almost there," she said to me. Just then, I stopped.

"Jaune, what did you stop? Why did you-" I pushed her on the couch. It was my turn to be assertive.

I grabbed Raven by her hips and dragged her to my direction.

"Jaune, stop. I am supposed to be the one to have the upper hand." I put my finger to her lip.

"True and I love it. But, sometimes, let me have the upper hand," I told as I displayed my smile. I rubbed my dick against her hungry pussy. Her throbbing clit was moistening and glistening in her juices. My hungry dick wanted to partake on her pussy. "Hurry, Jaune," she screamed. "You don't tell me what to do," I told her with a hint of sterness. "I give it to you when I want to!"

In one quick thrust, I was inside of her cavern.

I plunged deep. Her legs fastened around him. Her folds welcomed me as it tightened itself around my dick. The hotness of her pussy became pleasurably bearable to me.

I kept thrusting into her cavern as her moans were in abundance. We took small pecks, strong kisses, and french kisses. She grabbed me by my hair to keep me inside of her mouth. Our flesh were on fire as we felt each other perspiring under our lust. The sounds of my thrusting were getting louder. I felt her juices leaking from her pussy, intensifying the pleasure.

I bit her lip, which made her scream. I proceeded down to her breast and suckled it on once again. Only this time, it was not of a son and mother, but in a sense of lust.

"Jaune, I am almost there," she said. "I don't want you to pull out. Cream my snatch!"

"I can't do that," I said. "I don't want you to get pregnant."

"I am on the pill," she said. "I want your hot spunk inside of me. I want to be reminded of who you belong to."

I went quiet.

"Who do you belong to," asked Raven. My assertiveness quickly faded and Raven's came back.

_You, Raven. You!_

"Does this turn you on. Does this make you feel good," asked Raven.

"Yes," I cried, "It does. I am feeling funny again."

"Good baby," she said, "Now come for me. Come for me. Come for me, Jauney. Fuck me, Jauney. Come, come, COME!"

"Raven!" I released an entire load of my sperm inside of her pussy. She trembled in the pleasure as her legs curled. I was feeling limp. Fortunately, Raven was there to support my body. My legs began twitching. My hips were starting to hurt. Once I fully released my sperm, I wanted to pull out of Raven. However, her legs fastened around me.

"Stay," she began sniffling. "I don't you to go anywhere."

"Are you okay," I asked her.

"Yeah, sure. Why wouldn't I be?"

* * *

An hour passed. By that time, she left and washed up. I did the rest of the clean up in the kitchen. Something was on my mind about that moment. The way it was. I was quite confused. I really was. However, she confirmed it to me after everything settled down.

We sat across each other this time. The television was off. On the coffee table displayed file folders. It was pictures of different men. It didn't take a genius to know what it was.

"My brother presented those this afternoon before you came here," she said. She wasn't sounding drunk. She wasn't her quirky self. She was calm. She was reserved. "I have to make a decision before the end of the week on which I should pick to be a suitable husband."

I didn't know what to say. The men on the pictures were valuable than I. They had looks, charm, careers; in contrast to what I had.

"Are you listening to me, Jauney," she asked me. This was serious. I knew it was. I just couldn't digest it.

"I hear you, Raven," I told her. "I just don't know how to process it."

The door to the apartment was unlocked. I saw Yang enter the apartment. In her hand was a bag of alcohol. She sighed as she placed it down. "Man, this was a boring graduation." She turned to look at us. "Are you guys okay? It looks like someone had died or something."

Before Raven could speak, I stood up. "Listen, Yang, I am not feeling well. I think I am going to head home."

"Oh, man," cried Yang. "I wasn't gone too long, was I?"

My stomach was churning. I wasn't feeling too well. My head was feeling heavy. "No, no. Look, I will catch you later."

Yang patted me on my goodbye as I was leaving. I couldn't look at Raven in the eye. I didn't want her to. I didn't want her to see my tears.

_**To be continued….** _


	2. Last Chance (Willow x Jaune)

He relaxed as the hot water hit his skin. Washing away the dirt, the grime, and the troubles of the day. He sat on the shower floor. He wanted to collect his thoughts. He wanted to process the events that happened that day.

There was a knock at the door.

"Jaune, sweetie, are you okay?" The woman who answered had a worried tone. A savory, sincere kind of voice. A voice that belonged to a mother. Actually, she was a mother. A mother of three to be exact. A mother who served on the board of a well-known dust company. A woman who belonged to someone else.

"I'm fine," he said aloud as water entered his dry mouth. It alleviated the dryness of his tongue. It even minimized the soreness on his cheek. He tried not to scratch it or touch it for it was fresh. That soreness had to do with the woman behind the door. "Just rinsing off. I will be out in a minute."

She didn't respond. She trusted him. Something like that takes time. Something like that can alert a stranger that this wasn't their first rodeo. For the teen sitting in the shower, it wasn't. He wanted a few minutes, allowing the heat of the water to relieve his sores. The sores expanded from his arms to his legs. His abdomen was still tender. Those punks did a good job at hitting in the right places. He wanted to scratch his head, but the area was still sore. He can feel the dry blood flaking off. He knew he had to apply some ointment or probably see a doctor in the morning. As of now, he had to focus on the matter at hand.

Taking care of the woman behind the door.

After drying off and wrapping himself in a towel, he stepped out of the bathroom. He felt the contrast of the hotel room as the coolness impacted his exposed skin. When he came to, he saw that Willow was sitting on her side of the bed. She appeared worried as her hands were trembling and she was twiddling her fingers.

She was wearing her silky blue pajamas. Her hair was wrapped in a ponytail. From afar, he could smell the scent of his favorite sweet blue flowers. Her eyes were filled with worry. Both stood silently as they stared at each other for a few moments. It appeared that both had some things that they wanted to express, but neither could find the words nor wanted to the first to answer.

He hated to see Willow liked that. Yet again, her sadness was the reason of how they met. It was a simple gesture as he returned home from school after dropping off some items for his grandmother. It was a diner where he often came to get his favorite hot chocolate. It was there where he saw her. Sitting in the midst of tears, in the center of the diner. She appeared to be untouched. No one spoke to her, no one even made gestures.

If it was as if she was untouchable.

Jaune watched as Willow stood up from the bed and went to the light switch next to the bedpost. Once she turned off the light, the room transcended into the darkness. The lights from the outside and their silhouettes were all they could see. He remained still as Willow cautiously approached the worried Jaune. She was silent. His heart began to pant heavily. His palms were getting sweaty, embellished with worry and fear.

Slowly, she reached for his towel and removed it from his waist, dropping it to the floor. He was exposed to her in his natural form. He felt embarrassed. How could she look at a man that she told that she loved? A man that was supposed to protect her. Like a canvas, pastel colors of black and blue covered him. His eyes averted hers. Willow sensed it.

"I didn't want him to hurt you." He closed his eyes as he felt the sensation of her mouth nibbling on his chest. He felt her tongue encircling his nipples in light strokes. She would go clockwise or counterclockwise before tugging it with her teeth. He slightly grunted, trying his hardest not to let a moan escape. She continued taking turns with each of his nipples before using her free hand to cup around his penis. Jaune felt her smooth, gentle hands massaging his penis until it became fully erect. By that time, he began escaping moans from his lips.

It was just words. He had heard it before. Once more, it was at the diner where he spoke to her for the first time. A simple gesture of handing her his handkerchief. A handkerchief that was made from patches of his grandfather's uniform when he fought in the war. She smiled. That was all she could do. Jaune didn't pay attention to anything else. He didn't see that flask in her purse. He didn't see the ground rapier jam in her coat pocket. His eyes saw Willow. Willow Schnee, the pride and namesake of the dust company of his hometown sitting in the diner. What should have been a simple gesture turned in more?

"He didn't have to hurt you." She was tender with her kisses. Careful to not hurt him. Jaune wanted to believe her. It had to be the case. No woman would be here having sex with a man that didn't love her. Yet again, was she fully his? There wasn't a ring present in Jaune's finger. Was he or is he a shadow? Jaune closed his eyes. They were getting sore, getting heavy. Once again, the men responsible for his attack got him well. More moans escaped from his lips.

"It's okay, Jaune, let it out. Forget about him. Forget about them. Just focus on me, my love, and only me," she whispered as she began kissing his chest. With her tongue, she slid up and down his chest while continuing to stroke his penis. It was creating pressure for Jaune as he felt being double-teamed by the pleasures that were being received by Willow.

Pleasures, gentle gifts that he earned through the course of their journey together. They made frequent visits at the diner. No phone numbers, no emails, no text messages. At a coincidental, convenient time, Willow happened to be there. Sitting in the same position, drinking the same order of coffee. Jaune came and they talked. It was simple, nothing big. Nothing of personal matters were brought up. Just trivial things. What do they like to eat? What were they favorite book? Simple questions to be a trust of a companion.

Willow continued to kiss his chest until she made it to her target, his dick. She kissed the shaft a couple times. Each time he felt her soft lips on his dick, he felt his erection becoming harder to the touch. She then reached for the phallus and wrapped her tongue around before taking his entire penis into her mouth. Slowly, she stroked his dick with her mouth as she used her free hand to place it behind him in his cavern. He felt the pressure as she slid two fingers into his ass, making him scream out in pleasure.

"Harder," said Jaune as he was being surprised by his own response. "Reach deeper inside of me, please. As long it is from you, I don't care what you do to me. Please make a mess out of me."

Jaune didn't call their relationship a mess. In fact, it was very casual, very organized. After the diner began to become overplayed, they extended their meetings in other places. Jaune didn't want to be seen and neither did Willow. Their next venture was the privately owned theatre in the village square. A place where any blockbuster hits wouldn't be discovered. A place where it was dedicated to the renown, independent films of yesterday. Movies that captured hearts and minds of scholars and the elite. Jaune didn't fit himself into a category, but Willow didn't mind to accommodate.

"As you wish," she responded as she dug her fingers deeper into his ass, emitting another stronger moan from Jaune. Seeing Jaune in such a state made Willow feel wet from her own cavern. She felt the juices leaking from her pussy as her panties and her pajamas were feeling sticky. She pulled her fingers out from Jaune's ass. Before she took off her panties, she licked his juices from his ass and began reaching for her pussy.

She felt the clear, hot juices coming from her pussy. The scent of her womanhood ravished Jaune as he smelled it from his position, making him more excited. She sucked his throbbing penis as she massaged her pussy. Jaune was excited to her in such a naughty position. It wasn't the first time they have shared such an experience, but something about this night was more special. It was different, he thought.

Their first time was after their fourth date. They didn't even call it a "date" until the fourth. Until then, it was casual meetings between friends. Jaune was fortunate to get her number by the third date. Mostly, it was based on promises that she was there. Faithfully, she always arrived. Instead of going to the movies, they went to a stage theatre. She was a frequent member so she had a private balcony for her. When the manager of the theatre asked about Jaune, she simply replied, "he is my company." Nothing more came from the gentleman as he granted them access to the balcony.

She continued to massage her pussy until she felt her folds tightening up, which made her moan. She was trying her hardest to concentrate on playing with herself versus taking care of her Jaune. in the end, she focused on the former as she getting in touch with her womanhood. She eventually removed her lips from his swollen member to concentrate on herself.

Willow was a bit selfish. Jaune never could understand that. Everything was on her terms. Even as of now, he wondered on why? Did he want an answer? Was he afraid? Better yet, was their first time inhibited him of getting her to answer. Without a word, Willow gave him a kiss in the theatre. His first kiss from an adult. He called it an adult kiss because he never had a first until that night. She wanted more. He could sense it. He wanted it as he had never explored a woman. Their first night was at a hotel nearby. They spend the night there until the following morning. She couldn't stay too long. Jaune had to be at school and she had to be there to prepare her children for school. Jaune didn't confuse his love for Willow with the relationship with Weiss. He can say he was fearful. Knowing how he was sparring with her alongside their friends and teammates and sharing passions with her mother through the techniques that didn't require a weapon. Just their hands and their mouths were communications enough without producing words. It wasn't long when Willow taught him things to become a better love. It was well received by the blonde.

She fell to the floor as she humped furiously. Her hips swiftly went up and down as she rubbed herself. She then grabbed her titties and started tugging on them. Feeling the pressure of her pajama top rubbing against her nipple excited the eager Willow as Jaune witnessed her one-woman show.

"Sorry, Jaune," she pleaded, "Just watch your lover. Please, just watch me." Her last few words were made teasingly, at least in Jaune's opinion it was. Even that took time. Jaune, at some point, wanted to define their relationship. What was he to Willow? A lover? A lover-to-be? Casual partners? He wanted to know. An evening came after their having sex when he was offered the opportunity for that question. As she smoked a cigarette, she blew into the room. She turned to him with alluring eyes and gave him another kiss. "I am very fond of you, Jaune. You fancy me in such a way." She returned to him, wanting more of his body. He was enjoying the pleasure, but it wasn't the answer he wanted to hear.

Jaune, depsite the pain, went to his knees and watched her play with herself. Her panties covered his views, but he could the sounds of her juices emitting from her pussy. With her having an audience for the first time, she was beginning to be quite shy.

"You don't have to look with such intent," she said.

"I am sorry," he responded as he looked away.

"Come here," she demanded, "There is something I want you to do." Listening to her request, he came to her. "I want you to get on top of me and eat me out. Are you okay with that?"

"Yes ma'am," he responded.

* * *

Jaune asked Willow again. This time when she invited him for a drive.

'Willow, what am I to you?'

'A sweet boy and a wonderful lover, of course.'

'Am  _I your_ lover?'

'Why do you entertain that thought, sweetie?'

'Well, you are a married woman. I know this is wrong. But, I am growing more fond of you.'

'You're a sweet boy, Jaune. You know how to capture hearts. Especially with an old lady like me.'

She didn't say more. She took him to a winery where they toured and tasted the finest of wines. They went horseback riding and had a candlelight dinner by the mountainside. Their evening was concluded by having a nightcap underneath the stars. That night was different. She was angry. She dug her nails into his back. She wasn't his name. She was calling the name of her husband.

* * *

Jaune, with his dick in attention, went on top of Willow and from his viewpoint was the moist, dripping hot pussy he started to be accustomed to. He felt weird as it was his first time to perform this act with her.

"You know what to do, okay dear," asked Willow pleadingly. That was the first time she ever gave him a hint of permission. Without a word, he placed his tongue on her pussy. As soon as he made contact, she buried herself in his ass to covered her loudly moans. By that time, he felt her tongue thrusting within his hole. She used her hands to massage his dick and his balls. He felt good as he began taking care of Willow's honey pot. Her juices tasted funny. He was like a puppy as he lapped his tongue into her honey pot. She moaned loudly as she became tickled as he rubbed his nose inside of it as well.

"You are so good at this," said Willow as she went back to licking his ass, "Keep going. Just like that." Hiro continued and he felt her folds enveloping around his tongue, implying that she was getting close. "Yeah, right there, Jaune. Right there, baby," she screamed in moans. He continued to perform his act. Upon sight, he saw her clit erected and whimsically, he placed his teeth around it. Suddenly, her dam erupted as her juices splashed across his face. "I am coming," she screamed following her climax. Jaune's eyes were slightly burning from the acidity of her juices, but he didn't mind. For as long she was able to receive pleasure, then all was well.

Time went by since the winery and didn't see any sign of Willow. Every day, Jaune ventured to the diner to wait on Willow. He waited until the waitress alerted of closing time. He frequented every establishment he went with Willow. They told him that they have not heard a word of Willow. With no other choice, he decided to ask the daughter of his, what he called, lover.

Asking the whereabouts of her mother was compared to adding kerosene to the fire. His face was met with a heavy slap from Weiss. Followed by another slap and another slap. Weiss continued to attack the blonde until he tasted blood. Even in the midst of anger, tears dropped from her eyes to his swollen cheeks. "You fucking traitor! How could you? Why could you? You were that dense and with...with...her?" Weiss ran out into the corridor. Her teammates followed her. Eyes were staring at the confused Jaune. He wasn't aware of what was going on. He didn't have a clue.

"Let me be on top so I won't hurt you, Jaune," she told him. He positioned himself to the bed where he knew he was going to have another consummation with Willow. He looked at her. He really focused on her. "What are you waiting for, Jaune? Aren't you ready?" He needed to see. It was beyond the makeup. It was darker. He had seen it before. It didn't register until he started thinking about what happened when they have met at the diner.

Jacques Schnee wasn't bold enough to do the dirty work on his own. He was the proprietor of the dust company. He had a reputation and wasn't going to get his hands dirty. So, he decided to hire some local goons to do the dirty work for him. He was on his way when they approached him in a van. They snatched him into the van and took him to parts unknown.

They took turns beating him. They weren't angry. They weren't upset. It was a game. Blindfolded and gagged, he had to take the blows of his goons. They bashed him with blunt instruments, they kicked him and stomped him until he was losing consciousness. When they knew he was fading, they splashed water to alert him so they can attack him some more. The beating lasted hours, but it felt like an eternity.

_That's why you were afraid to answer? That's why you couldn't say anything?_

Tears streamed down Jaune's tired eyes. "Do you love me?"

Willow dropped to her knees on the bed. She looked exposed. It was the first time she looked vulnerable.

"Do you love me?"

Tears weren't going to deny the question. She tried not to cry, but the mascara streamed down her flushed cheeks. It exposed her scars. The cuts, the scrapes. She even wore a shiner like his. She just dressed it better than him. Jaune sat up and cradled Willow into her arms. She sniffled as she kissed his neck.

"What do you want me to say," she cried to Jaune. "That my husband beats me? That he cheats on me? That he uses my name to get benefits? What Jaune? Why do you even care?"

"Why," he retorted. "I wouldn't got my ass beaten if I didn't care for you. I wouldn't go out of this way if I didn't." He clenched his teeth as he was tightening his fist. "I wouldn't say these words to a woman I loved despite of her telling her husband my whereabouts to stop him from beating you." He kissed her forehead with tenderness. "If I didn't love you, Willow, why would I come for you."

It was Willow who found his whereabouts. It was Willow who had taken him to the hotel where they are currently residing.

"You don't know me, Jaune," she said to him.

"Then why are we here?"

She went quiet.

"Why are we here?"

She began sniffling.

"Just answer me that, Willow. Please, please."

She went back into his chest. "Because I am afraid if I say those words, then you will be like the others." Jaune watched as she spread her lips wide enough for him to make his entrance. "Promise me one thing, sweetheart," said Willow.

"Anything," he responded.

"Even if it is just one night. Even if this whole thing is like a dream. Promise me to make me feel like I am very important to you. Even if it is for one night."

He lied back down on the bed and helped Willow direct his dick into her pussy. She allowed him to rub his phallus against her pussy for lubrication, but slowly placing his dick inside of her pussy. Willow cringed in pleasure as she felt his long, hot rod inside of her.

"It's okay, baby, your Jaune is here," he said as he saw that Willow was crying. He tightly wrapped his arms around her. "Just take your time with this. I am not going anywhere. Let me help you, okay, sweetie."

"You're treating like a child," she responded while wiping her tears.

"Let me spoil you this once," he told her. He grabbed his hands around her ass and helped her thrust his dick into her pussy.

"How does it feel, sweetheart," he said as he massaged her ass.

"It feels good," she answered. He was licking her neck as she was excited. Her toes began to curl from the pleasure.

Admittedly, Jaune was not the best she had ever had. But knowing he was inexperienced to her caliber, she knew that he has to practice with her so that he could get better.

Jaune slowly thrust his dick inside of Willow. Although he was not a virgin and he has had plenty of sexual encounters, but he felt such a novice and was sort of embarrassed. As further they pair delved into sex, the more passionate they became.

The bed began creaking as Jaune was getting adjusted on to the notions on what Willow wanted during sex. They guided each other throughout the entire time. By that time, with each stroke, her moans were getting deeper. As their hot flesh was sweating and humping against each other, she tightened her fingers on his back, causing her to claw it. He didn't care as the pain he was receiving turned into pleasure as he continued making love to her. After some minutes, Willow could sense that Jaune was on the verge of climaxing, so she alternated her movements for him to give her strong strokes in order to prepare for the hot load she was highly anticipating.

"I'm getting close to coming," said Jaune.

"Please, release it, Jaune. Release that hot sperm inside of me," cried Willow.

"I am coming," he screamed as he released all of his semen inside of her pussy. She became thrilled as she felt his hot load erupting inside of her cervix. He didn't stop climaxing. He continued for a few more minutes before it subsided.

When Jaune came to, he tried to pull his dick from her pussy, but she didn't let her grip go.

"Just a little longer," said Willow. "Just a little longer."

"Whatever I can to serve you," said Jaune. "That's what a lover does."

"I know," said Willow as she began resting on his chest. "I know."

He didn't know what tomorrow might bring. Was she going to be there in the morning? Was he going to wake up to the goons who attacked him? Jacques? Weiss? He often thought that Willow was right. Maybe he was too young to understand love. Maybe these chain of events were to promote his personality. He tried not to think about. Willow was there. His woman was there. She was lying beside him.

As Jaune finally went into a slumber, Willow finally managed to say the words. He didn't answer but heard the sniffling from her back. He wanted her to say it to his face when the time was right.

"I love you, too."


	3. Last Chance (Epilogue) (Jaune x Willow)

Check out time wasn't until eleven so it gave Jaune a few hours to relax in bed. He took advantage of the king-sized luxurious bed. It was much softer than the pine straw bed he had at home (or that's what he jokingly called it since his father made it himself). He channel surfed different networks that suited his fancy. There wasn't really a channel that caught his interest. Once he tuned in to a cartoon channel, he lied back in bed. He pulled his blanket for warmth. Willow wasn't in bed. She left to get breakfast for the both of them. He hoped that she got his pancakes with strawberry jam with the hash browns. He prayed to Oum that she didn't forget ranch dressing. Hash browns without ranch dressing were like a day without sunshine to the teen. Better yet, it was like without having Willow in his life.

A few days have passed since the incident with her husband. Nothing much has happened since then. Honestly, nothing has happened since neither of them has returned home since the discovery. The thought alone made him stare at the suitcases and backpack at the end of the bed. He didn't have much time to pack, let alone say goodbye to his parents and his sisters. He left a note, stating that he loved them and it was for the best.

It was ultimately a whimsical move. A risky move he may add, but a move he thought was good for the both of them.

His eyes darted when hearing the door opened. He was met with relief when seeing Willow come in. In her hand, she had breakfast. In her other hand, she was on the phone. Presumably, it was Weiss. As Jaune was about to get up to assist, she held her hand. She mouthed, "Stay in bed, dear. I will set up."

Following her request, he returned to bed. He sat up while watching Willow on the phone.

_Please, dear. This wasn't a move to hurt either you, Winter, or Whitley._

_I understand your feelings but understand mine._

_No, I wouldn't purposefully do such a thing. I wasn't aware of your feelings toward him._

_Weiss, you know I love you. I never want to hurt you. I never wanted to disband this family._

_Honey, your father was going too far. He didn't have to lay his finger on him._

_I know you care for him. He values you, too. Jaune needs me right now and we have to make our move._

_Because if we don't, then we are both in danger. Jaune is good as dead and I won't let anyone, especially your father, harm the man I have fallen in love._

_Weiss, you have every right to be mad. You do. Please, baby. It wasn't planned. It just happened._

_Ok, dear, I will let you go. I love you, Weiss. Goodbye!_

She rested the phone on the table. She looked at the bags as she searched for his food. "They didn't have your strawberry, but I have given you honey. Is that okay?"

Jaune shook his head in agreement as she issued out his food. "Is Weiss okay?"

There was a brief silence, but she turned to pass the silverware to him. "She has better days. Aside from that, she isn't in much of a better mood." She retrieved her items and sat at the foot of the bed. She held Jaune's hand gently as they blessed the food before eating. As they were eating, she stopped to look at his face. "I can see the swelling is clearing up. I am glad."

Jaune blushed, picking at his pancakes. "No longer you will have a decorated war hero fighting for your honor."

"Sweetness, you are fighting for my honor every day." She looked at the suitcases. "Now that we are becoming human vagabonds."

He took a bite of his pancakes. "It's only that way if we are running away from the past. Well, in a sense we are." He scratched the bridge of his nose. "I see to it as two lovers in search of a new beginning."

She rubbed his hand affectionately before kissing it. "You have a way of making this old lady feel better."

James and Autumn Rounds were the alias they have given the hotel clerk. With an additional "tip," they promised the couple asylum while their flight was hours away. The silver lining of it was Weiss making connections with some friends to arrange their flight to a place that Jacques wouldn't find and wasn't welcome either.

"Weiss said that we will have to get adjusted to the cold for a bit for their winters are harsh," she said while taking a bite of her food. She ordered the same thing, but with chocolate for coating.

"I can be in the pits of hell for all I care. As long I am with you, then all is well," replied Jaune.

Willow looked at the ceiling before turning her sights on her lover. "Jaune."

"Yes, dear."

"Is this a move you want to do?"

"Why would you question that?"

"I have never met a man who is willing to go out of his way to be with me. No one has ever gone to these lengths."

He swallowed his pancake. "When you are in love, things like that happen. It can make a person goes crazy." He looked away for a moment. "I would be a liar if I didn't say the thought of being with an older woman sounds appealing." He placed his food aside. "Seeing you alone at the diner reminded me of a skittish kitten."

"A skittish kitten?"

"Yeah. Alone and destitute in a spot that doesn't belong. Abandoned, thrown out to wither and die. Searching and looking for a place to call home." He edged closer to Willow. "I knew of you through Weiss. She never liked talking about you, in the sense of Mom and Dad. I won't go into detail about your transgressions for it was before me and you."

Willow appeared flustered. She looked as if Jaune rose her curtain.

"I knew of your drinking problem. I knew of the abuse he had given you." He balled his fist. "I knew...I knew...I knew of the times he borrowed you to others for the sake of growth in his business."

"Jaune."

"When you stood alone at that table and looking like a skittish kitten, I wanted nothing more than to comfort you and to give you a home. Before I stepped into the diner, I knew you were there. Call it fate, Willow, but those ass whoopings are minute compared to the pain of not meeting you." Jaune came to face Willow. They were at nose length of each other. "Willow Schnee, my love for you is deeper than any trench in the sea. Your value and wealth is finer than the quality of gold in this world." He pecked her on the lips. "I might be a boy. I might be underaged. I may be in high school, but I am acutely aware of the feelings of love." He pecked her once more. "And these feelings I can't help but to convey to you."

Tears were falling from Willow's eyes. Jaune used a napkin to wipe the tears.

"You were right when we were making love that night. I don't know much about you. For all I know, you may have lied about this. Jacques may not be as criminating. Maybe you set me up. For all it was worth, I would do it again if it means sharing a kiss with you."

Willow pressed her lips to his forehead. "You make this old lady such a special being right now. I love how you are making feel."

"And quit calling yourself an old lady," he interjected calmly. "I see a youthful spirit in front of me. Age doesn't have measure, just how you value yourself with it."

"Then what should I call myself?"

"Willow," he made a peck. "Beautiful, charming, loving, a mother," he said as he kissed her with each comment. "And one day, you can change that last name of yours."

She smiled, slapping him on his back. "Dear, even I must say you are not ready for that, yet."

He snickered. "Yeah, but can't say that I can try."

She pulled him down to the bed. "After a while, the flow will sound good. As of now, being lovers sound good to me." Willow invited her tongue into his mouth as he gladfully accepted.

"In sickness and in health, Jaune," she said in between kisses. "For better or for worse."

"Til death do us part," replied Jaune as he pulled her into their kisses.

Willow broke the kiss. She licked her lips. "I think we can make things more interesting, my love." She grabbed the container of chocolate spread and watched as the sticky substance dripped across Jaune's chest. She ran the bottle over both nipples then down his body, letting the spread pool just above his bellybutton. When finishing, she applied the honey and spread it over each nipple.

"This is going to be the sweetest pancake I have ever tasted," she said before lowering her head and licking the honey and chocolate spread off each nipple. She nibbled around each nipple, licking every trace of the sweet substance from his upper body before moving down. He licked and nibbled over every groove, dip and crevice of Jaune's body. She savored every bit that was on him. The sweet taste of chocolate, the creamy taste of the honey, and the deliciousness that was of Jaune. She dipped her tongue into his bellybutton cleaning out the sweetness left. She let out a loud sigh. "Yummy!"

"Keep going baby," cried Jaune. Willow loved it when her name changes when he was in the mood. She complied with her beloved, taking his throbbing member into her mouth. She relished in the pleasant flavor of the sweet and salty goodness. She wrapped her hand around the base, while her other hand moved to press Jaune's sensitive hips. She nibbled on his phallus before moving her mouth down and taking in as much as she could. As she moved her head back up, she sucked hard as she pressed her tongue against the head underneath.

She created a rhythm of moving down, taking as much into her mouth as he could before moving up, sucking and using her tongue to press against his member and then licking over his slit, twisting and squeezing the hand that was at the base every other time he went down.

"Willow," he hissed while covering his stifled moans.

Willow moved her hand from the base down to his balls. Fingering and playing with them as he rolled them around in his hand. Willow looked up into Jaune's face and could already tell that he was close, just by the way that he bit his lip. Just as she looked away, her mouth was suddenly full of his sweet milk. She swallowed it all and licked him clean before slithering back up his body.

"Willow, I…" It was interrupted as Willow pressed her lips against his, saving a bit of his release into his mouth.

"Let's not speak, my dear," purred Willow. "Let our bodies do to talking for us."

Jaune turned over as Willow took the bed. Willow reached for more of the chocolate spread. She turned onto her back. "You know what to do," she whispered. He poured the sauce over Willow's back. He began licking off the substance, smearing it rather than removing it. He ran his tongue down Willow's body. From her shoulder blades to her back dimples before reaching her entrance. Pulling apart his ass, he ran his tongue across the entrance, using the chocolate spread as a lubricant. He licked around her ass before pressing his tongue against her pussy. He felt her muscles give away and he shoved his tongue in deep, using his hands to press her hips back down.

She groaned into the pleasure with her head buried into the pillow. "Jaune," she managed to say as he continued licking his tongue into her pussy. He ran his fingers through the remaining chocolate on Willow's back and moved them down to her cavern. He replaced his tongue with his fingers, pushing them in and spreading his fingers to prepare her. After a few moments, he removed his fingers and used the rest of the chocolate the lubricate his throbbing member.

"Please...enter...me," she whispered gently to him. "Make...me...your...woman."

"As you wish," he replied. He closed his eyes as he thrust his dick roughly into her pussy. Jaune felt the contractions and knew that he was entering her special place. She looked with pleading eyes, allowing him the permission to enter it. He grunted as he knew he was close to coming.

"Make my pussy never forget your shape, Jaune," she cried. "Empty your load inside of me."

He threw one of Willow's legs over his shoulder to get a better angle. As he thrust in again, he heard Willow scream out in pleasure. He smirked to himself, pleased that he had hit her weak spot. He pulled out before thrusting back in, hitting that spot again and again, basking in the joy of hearing the screams and moans of pleasure that came from his beloved.

"Jaune, I'm coming," she screamed loudly as if to the heavens.

Jaune felt the gush of her juices escaping out of her pussy onto his dick and the sheets. Jaune kept thrusting until he finally released his load inside of her pussy. He continued to spurt with each thrust until the climax subsided.

They rode out their orgasm before Jaune collapsed onto her dick. As he tried to pull out, she stopped him. "Let it stay," she whispered to him. "I want to feel your warmth a little longer."

"As you wish, my dear."

"Jaune," she whispered to him.

"Yeah, Willow?"

"I love you!"

Tears were falling. Finally, she said it directly to him. She felt the tears dripping onto her back. "I love you, Jaune!"

"Say it again!"

"I love you, Jaune!"

"I love you, too!"

"Jaune."

"Yeah?"

"No matter where we go. No matter what happens, you don't have to worry about me being out of reach."

He kissed her neck tenderly. "You have never left. You have been my biggest supporter."

She turned her neck. "And that goes double for my devotion to you." The duo shared a kiss, neither caring that they were both sticky with semen, chocolate, and honey. At any moment, the front desk would call to confirm their departure to parts unknown. They were unsure what routes they would have to cross. They were fortunate to have each other.

Willow Schnee and Jaune Arc. Nothing more, nothing less.

**THE END!**


	4. My Child of the Night (Part I) (Jaune x Kali)

_**Hey guys! I know it has been awhile since my last chapter. I hope you enjoy this one. This is a bit different than my usual ones, but I hope you will enjoy this loving story. Happy Reading! God bless!** _

It was at the Stubbed Toe where Lie Ren wanted to have his nineteenth birthday party. It was run-of-the-mill dive bar. A classic hole in the wall where it sweltered in the humidity of the muggy Summer heat. The type of bar when it was dimmed and the sounds of heavy bass rap music dominated. It was a Friday night. Being a Friday night, university students and locals from neighboring villages frequented the place.

Jaune sat alone at the table. He was consuming his fifth glass of water. He wasn't really a drinker. A lightweight, even a bit of seltzer could leave the blonde tipsy. Opted to be at home reading manga or playing video games, he came to the bar in favor of his best friend. The multitude of people gyrated on the dance floor in a swaying chaos of motion and the mingled smells of human sweat, alcohol and smoke clung nauseatingly to the air. Formidable and uninterested, he would rather be at a bookstore listening to jazz and drinking his Strawberry acai tea. At least in dim lighting, the soothing sounds of Andrew Hill would leave his mellow, calm, and tranquil. The music and the scent was producing a headache.

He watched as Lie Ren and his other friends, Nora Valkyrie and Coco Adel were given him the sandwich from his dreams. He was happy for him, despite the feeling of not wanted to be caught dead. On the whim, Jaune was asked to come after celebrating his birthday the previous day at a restuarant. Their intentions were well: having Jaune to release inhibitions and let a nineteen-year-old be free and loose. Actually, Jaune can't dance and this was one of the first time being at a dance club without spotting scores for Jan with their local high school sports teams.

He took another sip of his sink water. He looked to his watch. It was a quarter after twelve in the morning. School was to be attended and didn't want to be late for his morning lecture. He promised himself another thirty minutes before calling it. Knowing that his friends were going to be wasted, he had arranged an Uber on standby.

He drained the last of his tap water. No longer thirsty, he took a handful of peanuts. When taking the first bite, two women approached Jaune. Honestly, he noticed them from the bar after the waitress gave him his second glass of water and another bowl of peanuts. It was a brunette and a raven-haired brunette. Both exchanged whispers followed by giggles. Every time he set his eyes, they glared at him. He didn't like the attention. Better focus on the sights of manga and Andrew Hill and Coltraine. Responses weren't to be given unless he had a say. And fortunately, those tunes and images wouldn't respond.

"Evening, handsome." The brunette perched her lips. She signaled the raven-haired brunette to get beside her. "Were you sitting alone, or you were...waiting for us." She winked. The brunette was decent. Her aura screamed teenager, but her appearance say otherwise. Among the outfits, he knew an older woman when seeing one. He tend to attract older woman whenever he steps foot in establishments that acquired them. Many of them at the local coffeehouses, small movie theatres, and jazz bars would leave a slip of paper of their number or request friendship on social media. Being a gentlemen, he politely responded, but many of them wanted the same thing: passion for the night. Jaune was a down-to-Earth individual, coincidentally, was infatuated with older women. His mother was in her late thirties when having him, therefore, he had an affinity to attach him to them.

"Evening, ladies," he responded cordially and casually. "I am flattered and charmed, but I wouldn't know who you were if I was to wait for you."

The red-haired brunette giggled while covering her mouth. Her eyes notioned to the brunette to have her time to communicate. "My friend Raven here was wondering if you came with friends?"

He tapped his hands on the ashtray. He pursed his lips. The girls were there before he and his friends came to the table. Asking that question was anomaly or a paradox. In his mind, they knew, he thought. Confused with the questioning, he refocused his eyes on the dance floor to see his friends. He finally responded. "Yeah, I came with friends. We go to school together. Those are my good friends."

The brunette entered the semi-circled booth and took a handful of peanuts. She cracked the shell. "No, sweetheart. What my friend was asking if you wanted friends for the night?"

The brunette, he assumed from the red-haired brunette called Raven was very forward. Jaune never had gone as far as the coffee date. He wouldn't lie that he didn't have relations. After the coffee date, they were to resume drinking the coffee at their place. In the end, it was all of the same. The thought of sleeping with a younger man was a passion, if not a fetish. Raven was cute and attractive. Even the red-haired brunette was appealing. She joined Raven on the other side of the table. She took a handful of peanuts and began cracking. "What say you, my darling? Would you care to take these lovely older gems to bed with you?"

They were stunning, appealing, more than Jaune could want. Even as he combated and contested his thoughts. Even if his member was tightening his jeans, what would it produce. A night of passion and bliss, rough, steamy, and sweaty sex. Moans of pleasure slipping from their mouths like honey and molasses? They were inviting, but in his mind, should he accept?

"I...I...I...don't know what to say," he answered calmly. "What say you girls think I am some duck?"

"If we want a duck, we would go to a pond to find a duck," answered Raven. She scooted herself closer to him. "If we want a stallion, we will go to the stable."

"Firm stallions are the finest," the red-haired brunette winked as she got closer to him. " _Firm,_ built to last, and plenty of  _stamina_." The latter half was spoken like a whispered prayer. Her alluring words alerted his throbbing member to take the risk and pursue these women. What harm than a little tet-o-tet do, his mind was compelling him to do.

"I don't normally take out women on the first night," he answered while keeping his composure.

That earned him some giggles from the women. Raven pulled his collar. The taste of a sweet fragrance escaped from her lips and into his mouth. "That is because you have dealt with girls. You have never had a  _woman_." She made a slight peck to his lips. Her lips were tender, so sweet.

"Is that a yes," asked the red-haired brunette. "I would love to have a taste of what you have to offer."

"He shall not." Another woman's voice interrupted the trio. Admist the loud, heavy rap music, Jaune could hear the sterness and directness of the woman's voice. "He wouldn't have it at all, matter-of-factly."

Raven dropped her smile, displaying the smug expression for the person who interrupted her moment. She slurred in her voice, "Listen, bitch. I don't know where you are getting at, but fuck off."

"I think you should be modest on how you talk to people," the woman responded.

Jaune directed his attention to the woman who stood at the center of the table. A Faunus of pure beauty were the first words that produced into Jaune's brain. He politely tried not to stare. She was a petite woman who wore a white sundress that dropped to her knees. It was the kind of outfit that a person wouldn't wear at this particular establishment. She looked far too serious to be in the same dive bar as the brunette and the red-haired brunette. She looked very conservative. Her short black hair was straightened, her earrings complimented her as they stood proudly on her ears. From her position, she looked like as if she was attending a Sunday picnic instead of being at this bar. Her beauty alone made Jaune's heart flutter. A woman of prestige. A gentle mellow flow of honey settling into a hot lemon tea. A sip he didn't mind to take if it was going to give him a savory pleasure at every sip and swallow.

Raven gasped when seeing the Faunus and held her chin. Jaune noticed how pale the brunette was becoming. The red-haired brunette was slowly scooting away from the table. Jaune slight panicked. How powerful was that woman that could compel two attractive women to go from flirtateous to fearful?

"Kali." Raven slowly bowed before the mysterious brunette. She bowed once more. "We are terribly sorry if we have done anything wrong."

The mysterious woman, Kali, crossed her arms. "I don't it's going to be a problem anymore." She bowed to Raven. She, then, turned to the red-haired brunette. "Summer?"

Summer swallowed a lump in her throat. Similar to Raven, she turned pale. "We were making conversation, Ms. Kali. We were getting ready to head home for the evening."

Kali clicked her tongue. "Yeah, ladies. It is getting late, isn't it? I think you should leave."

"Forgive us, Kali." Both women bowed apologetically as they blend back into the dancing, ravenous crowd. Awkwardly, Jaune looked to Kali as she returned her sights on him, never loosing her façade of absolute control over everything and everyone. The bumping thick crowd seemed to part around her. Jaune stood staring at her unsure what to say to her.

"Have a good evening." Kali bowed before Jaune and disappeared into the crowd as quickly as she appeared. He felt dumbfounded. He had two opportunities and suddenly it was gone. He felt a sore spot in the pit of his stomach. Unsure it was disappointed or the thought of his intention of leaving with a woman, he didn't want to think about it anymore. He took steady breaths, concluded that it was the trick of the brain. What occured tonight was nothing more than just a brief, random moment. Can't count on something you never had, thought Jaune as he tapped the table for the waitress to return.

She came to the table, holding another glass of water and a bowl of peanuts. "Anything else, sweetie," she gently asked.

"Nothing more," he answered. He looked at his watch. He had another ten minutes before calling it a night. He reached into his wallet to slip her a few bills. She waved her hands. "It has been taken care of."

"By who, may I ask."

"The patron rather not say."

Feeling grateful of the mysterious patron, he still slid her a few dollars. "Take it as a tip."

She smiled. "You have a great evening, sir."

He was midsip of his water when seeing Lie Ren, Nora, and Coco returning to the table. The look of Lie Ren's face showed that his night was an astounding one.

"Hey, man," he said while bumping Jaune's fist. "Great night or what?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "It beats the alternative."

Lie Ren glared at the ladies. "The ladies and I don't want to stop. We are thinking of heading to the next bar. Wanna come?"

Jaune smiled at his friend, but politely declined. "Sorry, bud. I want to head home and get some rest." He grabbed his cell phone and click on the Uber app. "Take this code and put it on my tab. I rather you fools come home with a hangover than finding you guys lying on concrete slab."

Nora belched. "Jaune, you have always been a sweetie." Coco nodded her head to agree with her.

Jaune pulled out forty dollars and handed it to Lie Ren. He stood up. "You guys go crazy." He patted Lie Ren's shoulder. "Happy Birthday, kid."

He turned to Jaune. "You are going to be okay?"

Jaune threw the peace sign to him. "The apartment isn't that far. I need to breathe anyway. See you guys soon."

He was accustomed to the disappointment of being alone, but he learned that the comfort of manga and video games could aid his loneliness.  _Fortnite_ was on his mind as he stepped out of the establishment. He was set ease to the nightfall breeze. His apartment was two miles from the establishment. As an excuse of not doing his morning routine, walking would do. He wasn't a few yards from the bar when he felt something grabbing his shoulder.

He immediately turned, guarded with his pocketknife in his mind. He put his mind at ease when seeing that it was the mysterious brunette from earlier, Kali.

"Walking home," she questioned him.

"Yeah. My friends wanted to keep partying, but…"

"Not the kind of person who believes it? I could tell for you haven't taken a sip." Jaune guessed that she didn't smell any alcohol on his breath. "How far do you live?"

"Not far," he answered. "Just a bit up the road. At the University apartment complex."

She pursed her lips. Even in the moonlight, she in that sundress made her look angelic. "Come with me. I can give you a ride."

Instinctively, Jaune followed Kali to the parking lot. She reached into her pocket where she retrieved a set of keys. Two chirps were made. Jaune was amazed when seeing a black two-seater Audi sitting in the lot. An Audi was a dream car of Jaune and here, this mysterious woman was driving one.

"Get in," she told him. Obediently, he opened the passenger side door and sat down on the leather seats. She also climbed into the driver's seat and started the vehicle. It purred to life. She threw it into reverse pulled out of the stall then forward onto the highway.

Kali rolled down the window to allow the coolness to enter. She turned on the radio. Andrew Hill's "Yokada Yokada" were on the airwaves.

"I recognize that piece," said Jaune. "A classic."

"A jazz fan," she questioned.

"Love jazz. The best there is."

"Fetching," she said. "You wouldn't be offended if smoke, would you?"

"It's your car," said Jaune. "Call me strange, but a woman smoking is very...enchanting."

"Fetching," she said. Kali reached into her purse to retrieve her cigarettes. Jaune was polite to light it. "Thanks," she said as she inhaled the smoke, blowing it into the night sky. After a small pregnant pause, she spoke. "You know, Jaune. I've saved your life earlier."

_Saved my life earlier?_ What would endanger his life, he thought. Jaune was cautious to know his surroundings. So much so, that when he entered the club, he observed every exit. He watched incidents such as the E2 stampede and the Station nightclub fire to be aware of any exits beside the main exit. He didn't drink, so no one were to spike his water. So what was the danger?

She extended her hand. "My name is Kali. Kali Belladonna." She punched the pedal, exceeding from seventy to an even hundred miles per hour. Despite their speed, she rode it like an angel.

"Jaune," he answered. "Jaune Arc. Also, how did you get my name from earlier?"

She coughed before answering. "I will address that later. I wanted to discuss about the danger from earlier." She took a smoke. "Raven and Summer are not to be trusted."

"They were the danger."

"Yes, they were."

"What kind of danger? Were they prostitutes with an angry pimp? Were they users? Con-artists?" He asked jokingly. However, what made Kali if the women were to fearfully leave him?

"Something darker than that."

"Darker?"

"You see, Summer and Raven are vampires."

"Vampires?"

"Yes, dear. Summer and Raven are notorious for picking up unsuspecting boys in the bar. After they have their way with you, they were going to drain you of everything and kill you." She shifted gears in her vehicle. "They do this to anyone who craved them. I didn't want you to get sucked into the fray." She turned to him. "No pun intended."

He was aware of the Faunus, Grimm, Beowulfs, and other creatures that surrounded Vale, but a vampire, he questioned. "You've got to be making fun." He chuckled.

Her brow dropped at his humor. "Do I seem to be the type of woman that kids anyone?" She asked sternly.

He quickly lost his humor, she was serious. He swallowed the lump in his throat. "No ma'am," His voice cracked. "So what are you going to do with me?"

"I'm going to take you home." She said, raising her eyebrow and glancing at him. Her reflexes were lightening fast as she steered the car. If it was like she could see miles ahead of her in the dark.

"Yeah." He suddenly realized she didn't indicate which home. For he had realized they were long past his apartment complex.

_**To be concluded in the next chapter. As a reminder to my fans, this series of Jaune's Mothers is a vanilla and lemon. Therefore, no horror or bad endings are to be presented in this story. Nothing but good vibes and happiness! Thanks for reading!** _


	5. This Rose Is Still My Flower (Jaune x Summer)

Summer thinks I make the cutest yawns. She tells me that I yawn like a skittish kitten. I teasingly flick her nose for that loving, but strange comparison. We are lying in bed. Winter decides to pay a visit so we are nestled in the futon until spring returns from its little siesta. It isn't bad for Ruby isn't here (thank Oum). What explanation should I explain to my best friend that I am lying naked in bed with her mother? She takes my hand and nuzzles with it. She looks adorable wearing my buttoned down shirt. I can hear the chai tea brewing loudly in the kitchen, Summer hinders me from leaving.

"Summer, I don't want the kitchen to burn, do you," I say.

She shakes her head in protest. "Nope, I want you to stay in bed with me." She is adorable when she acts like a child. For a moment, I forget that she is a forty-something woman with a teenage daughter. I also need to remind myself that this desert rose is also my professor.

"Five more minutes, ma'am, and I need to get the tea," I tell her while kissing her nose, then her cheeks, and then her supple lips. Tasting her kisses are the sweetest things next to Nora's honey pancakes. I close my eyes, fighting the temptation of my member acting like a compass. She moans, wanting me to become frisky. I debate to rather unbutton a shirt but I quickly deny it. Only Oum knows how much longer Ruby will be before she returns from her father's house.

She rests on my arm, drawing patterns with her manicured nails. Her eyes glisten like a shining star and it isn't yet nightfall. "I wish you can spend the night with me this once," she purrs. "A night without you is like a night without the moon."

I cover my mouth. Her pouty octopus lips are adorable. "Honey, we must keep appearances. We don't need to warrant trouble."

"I know, dear. At some point, I need my king."

"And I need my queen," I say to her calmly, swaying her reddish brunette hair. "Just a few months and graduation will be around the corner."

She kisses my shoulder. "I can't wait."

"I either."

I pat my stomach as the cue for her to get on top of me. She doesn't hesitate as my nimble desert rose applies herself to my chest. We share another kiss. I bathe in her love as she rubs her hands on my shoulder. I slowly trickle my hands down her back, rubbing it affectionately before slowly cup her ass. Excuse my language, readers. I slide my hand into her panties, applying pressure on her cheek.

She hisses loudly. "More, baby. Make me fill this room with heavenly noises."

My trusty compass protrudes on her curtain. She teasingly rubs her panties against my dick, causing my member to stir into a tingling sensation. She knows that it doesn't take much for I to climax.

"Do you want this kitty to get the cream," she purrs teasingly.

"Meow," I purr, nuzzling my nose with her nose.

"I think this kitten wants some more milk," she tells me. "This kitten has been a good girl."

"Mom."

Immediately, my worst fear is confirmed when hearing the sound of the door close. Ruby is home. Summer panics and gets off the top of me. Conveniently, my clothes are beside the futon. I am scrambling of putting my clothes on before she approaches her mother's room.

"Hurry, dear," she tells me as she slips on her jogging pants and a sweatshirt.

"I am hurrying, love," I am telling her nervously. I know it was only a matter of time before we were to be caught slipping. Pardon my language, once again, readers.

"Mom, why is the door locked?" Ruby's voice is from the other side of the door. She is fidgeting with the knob. "I see Jaune's shoes by the door. Is he here too?"

I put on her slippers and grab my jacket. Before I depart for the window, she gives me one final kiss. "I will call you later," she whispers. I open the window and reach over the fire escape. I am happy that her apartment has two stories. I beelined my way from the stairs to the ground. I can hear Summer and Ruby discussing something, but I need to make my way from here so that Ruby doesn't suspect. I run into the alley where I keep my bike and make my way out of dodge.

I ran away safe for now. That was a close call. As I make my way back home, I make a reminder that she and I need to talk. As much as I love her, I don't want to break this up. This time we were that close to being discovered. Oum knows how many times a person can have luck before being struck out.

I make my trek home. I get a text from my mother. She wants me to get some peppers for dinner. At least this twenty-minute ride to the farmer's market can my erection time to calm down.

* * *

I save the last piece of chocolate chip cookie for Ruby as she guzzles my leftover soda. Anything that it is defined sweet, Ruby will consume. The sound of her sighing implies she is ready for her next treat. She takes my cookie like a child and devours it in a couple of bites. "Jesus," I tell her. "Remind me to have Mom to make enough for you and me."

I give her my milk tea. I am not planning to drink it anyway. My sister, Jenna, wanted me to try it. I will let Ruby debate the analysis. She wipes the crumbs from her lips. "Like yeah," she yelps. "You should know that everytime your mother makes her world famous cookies to send a boxful." She stammers. "Better yet, a case full. No, no, a truckful. No, no…" She can go on and on until the end of days, but I make a mental note to make enough for my best friend.

The sound of the bell rings. I tap her to return her to Earth and to return to class. "Aww, I don't want to go back to class," she pouts.

I tap her head with my notebook. "Relax! It's Study Period. You will sleep away anyway, and I have to help you when I come over to your house to help."

Feeling giddy, she bumps my back with her chin. "Yep! Yep! It wouldn't be any fun if you didn't come over to my house. Mom and I love it when you come over."

I shouldn't have to explain it, but I will remind you readers that it has always been Summer and Ruby living together. Summer finalized her divorce from Ruby's father a couple of years ago after he decided to return back to Yang's mother. It was an uneasy divorce. It left Summer in a pit of doubt and despair, questioning Tai, her ex-husband, on returning to his ex-wife. Like a good friend, I supported Ruby with anything her mother needed. I cleaned for her, took care of the home, cooked for them, anything. Don't get it twisted that I was using this as a ploy to get close to Summer. Even if Summer was married, I would have done anything to be close to her. Love makes a person feel...love makes a person feel...love makes a person feel….

Ruby grabs my hip. She grunts as if she is trying to pick me up. "Golly, Jaune, I wish I can pick you up like you do me," she giggles.

"You are ten years and several cookies behind, my fair Red," I teasingly say to her while poking her stomach.

She pouts, displaying the very octopus lips her mother does. They are really birds of a feather. "Not my fault that I love sweets."

"Never said that it wasn't your fault," I tell her while flexing my arms. "If you want these pythons, then spend some time with me on the weekends. I can use a workout buddy."

She reveals a childish smile, holding her fist under her chin. "I take your word on it, Jaune."

"Sweet! You do know tomorrow is Saturday, right?"

She drops her head. "Maybe I am not worthy of it."

I tilt her head. "I can come over tomorrow at eight and I can help you. Deal?"

She punches my shoulder. "Deal!"

We continue to walk until she gives me a look. It is the very look she gave me earlier when I was picking her up to go to school. "Jaune, I saw that your shoes were left at home yesterday."

I stop in mid-walking. She couldn't know. There was no way she wouldn't have discovered. I turn to face her. "Remember when we went to go clubbing, you know without your mother knowing."

She snaps her fingers. "That's right! Either way, I was letting you know."

We continue walking. "If you want, you can give them to me tomorrow or I can come by and get them."

She scratches under her chin. "Actually, I don't mind if you leave them there."

"You sure?"

"Sure! Mom fancies you. You are my best friend. Plus, you are always cooking for us. So, think of it as a spare if you forget something."

I blush. I actually can say I feel proud that Ruby values me along with her mother. At the same time, I feel guilty for she doesn't know the entire story. I overlook the thought, bumping my fist to her shoulder. "All right, Rubes. It's a deal!"

She nodded her head. "A privilege, my blonde puppy."

"Mr. Arc." The firm grip of a hand urges me to turn. Ruby pauses and sees that it is Professor Rose (or Summer). When I am at school, I am to address her as a professor. I learn how to separate myself when I am at school and when I am with her. It is getting better. It is getting better. Personally, I wish I can't until graduation so I can expose my love beyond these four walls.

I bow to my professor. "Good Afternoon, Professor Rose." I bump Ruby to do the same. She follows cordially. "Afternoon, mother." I close my eyes in defeat as I feel the impact of Professor Rose hitting her daughter with a notebook on her head.

She rubs the pain from her head. "Ow!" She glares at her mother.

Professor Rose purses her lips to Ruby. "You should be like Mr. Arc, Ms. Rose. Address your professor in an honoring, respective manner." Summer's sternness works together here. She takes her job seriously and to a tee. This isn't the Summer who yelps when seeing a cockroach or a rat whistling on the floor. Or when she pouts when I purposely kiss her chin instead of her lips.

"Sorry, Professor Rose." Ruby bows apologetically. She feels her mother tilting her chin.

"Much better, Ms. Rose." She turns her sights on me. "Mr. Arc, there are some forms that need correcting in my office. It is important that we straighten these things out before we leave campus this afternoon."

"Certainly," I tell my professor. She is probably referring the forms of our Senior Trip. "Right now, Professor Rose?"

She gives me an affirmation by nodding. "Yes, Mr. Arc. Professor Port doesn't mind conducting free period while we straighten things out." She walks away promptly without a proper dismissal.

Ruby pats my back. "You are class president, Mr. President." She snickers quietly so her mother doesn't hear. "Can I borrow your notes for the time being until you come back?"

I hand her my notebook. "And please, don't copy my paper word from word like you did last time. Your mother failed me for plagiarism (Seriously, she did. I didn't want Ruby getting into trouble because she would have been grounded. Ruby always have my back so I took the fall. She failed me on the assignment and reported it to my parents. I was grounded for a week and Summer banned me from sex for a week, along with no masturbation. It was not a good week for me).

Summer's office is very lavish and well-furnished. Everything in the office is updated and state-of-the-art. There are whiteboards on every corner of the office. An old fashioned executive desk is there. It has a few laptops and two business phones. It also includes a leather couch; a water cooler; a small bar; and a refrigerator. Everything in the office is neat. Summer is the Department Head at the high school. Professionalism is very important to her, thus why it is important we keep our relationship where it needs to be.

Summer closes the door and directs to the seat in front of the desk. She goes to the refrigerator where she has a can of Fresca. She gets two cups filled with ice and pours the Fresca in. I thank her as I take the drink. She takes a swallow before putting it on her desk. She purses her lips. She is in thinking mode. She does that when something serious has been on her mind. I give her time to let her head clear as I down the Fresca.

She goes to the radio and turns it on. Sade is playing. She turns it at a volume where the sound is suitable to not disturb her neighbors and to not let prying ears hearing what we are speaking.

"Sorry for not calling you last night, dear." She sits in front of me. She holds my hand, rubbing it gently while I continue to take sips. "Ruby was always there whenever I want to call you."

"Don't worry about it, dear," I tell her. "I wasn't expecting a call. In fact, I went to bed and thought nothing more of it."

She puts on her cutesy pouty octopus lips.

I kiss her arm gingerly. "In time, Ruby is going to become like you."

She takes her hand away. "Are you trying to get close to my Ruby?"

I take a strong glance before her face softens. "I am kidding, sweetie." She gets off from the desk and walks to the window where she can see our campus. "To be honest, if it is anybody I would trust to have Ruby, I rather it be you."

I don't respond to her suggestion. As I said to you guys earlier, Ruby is nothing more than my best friend. I love her, but I am not in love with her.

"We were too close last night," she tells me. "We have to be more careful."

"I can't agree any more with you," I say to her. "I don't want us to get caught." I scratch under my chin while she continues to observe her surroundings. "Ruby wanted to know about my shoes."

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her…." I pause. I actually didn't tell her about that night when Ruby and I went to the club.

"Tell her what, dear?"

I return my sights on Summer. "I told Ruby that I left them after taking it out of my backpack when it was pouring rain that one night I was studying at your place."

She gives me a thumbs up. "Great. At least we don't have to worry about that for a while." She returns back to the front of the desk. She yawns as she holds my hand again. "I got call from her father this morning."

"Tai?"

"The one and only."

"What did he wanted."

"This weekend, he wants to take the ladies out of town."

I smile. "That's great. Isn't it?"

"Yes, dear. It is," she begins doodling my arm with her fingers. I love it when she does that. "I want to spend the day together, just the two of us."

"What about exposing ourselves in the public eye?"

She puts her finger to my nose. "I am getting there, sweetheart." She slides her hand to a file folder where she opens and looks at whatever is inside. "What should I tell you about a certain headmaster sending a certain department head on a weekend research project?" She pulled out a piece of paper and hands it to me. "And what should I tell you that a certain headmaster needs a department head to bring a student assistant to conduct this weekend research project?"

It is a conference on cultural studies. A three day, two night conference at the Oe Beach Resort at the outskirts of Vale. I didn't care about the details of the conference, but it is a great opportunity to be alone with Summer.

"It is only us representing our district. The people don't even know I am bringing a student," she says with glee. "I check for things off site. There is a beach and an aquarium I am dying to see." She flicks my nose as she kisses it. "It's on the same weekend Ruby goes out of town." She points to the piece of paper. "All I need is your parents' permission. Also, extra credit." She says this part in a sing-song.

"Professor Rose, you drive me at a hard bargain." I extend my hand in preparation of a handshake. Instead, she cradles my face. "Let's kiss on it," she tells me as I taste my desert rose. She breaks the kiss.

"This is so exciting!" She hugs me and shakes me swayingly. "A weekend with my lover! This is so exciting."

_**A blessing in disguise as I say. Sometimes close call can be great things as it leads to this. I am definitely looking forward to this weekend. A weekend alone with my desert rose, my dearest Summer. I have to go readers. Summer wants to give me one more kiss and I don't think it is approriate to share it with you guys. Until we meet again!** _


	6. This Rose Is Definitely My Flower (Jaune x Summer)

So I am standing in line holding a case of Sprite. For starters, she loves Sprite. Despite the fact that I am a Pepsi fan, we decided to go with Sprite. Excuse my tangent, but there is a line when there is a soda of choice. One night, Summer and I debated in bed on which soda was better. I mean, Sprite is crisp and has freshness, but a Pepsi is something one can savor and taste its definiteness. There isn't much that we disagree on, but we will have to draw the line on Pepsi versus Coca-Cola. Back to my point, this desert rose should consider herself lucky that the can helps us with getting inside of the aquarium. Alas, readers, what I am about to say is very true. We are very economical. What I have failed to tell you guys, and forgive me, but I, too, have a job.

I work as a tutor. Mostly with lower aged children. But from time to time with kids my age. Rare with adults, but I am capable of working with anybody. And no, that isn't how my relationship with Summer began. Ruby was a lost cause until I came and directed her with her schoolwork. That lovely drink of water isn't stupid, but needs guidance and throw some of my mother's cookies for motivation.

Back to the point. The last thing I want to do is bore you readers. I am amazed that you have gone this far. You really must enjoy the simple, pleasant everyday life of an eighteen-year-old and a forty-something-year-old woman. For the record, I know her true age but refuses to tell you, readers. I am paying for the aquarium. At the very least I don't want to promote, in my mind, that Summer is nothing more than a sugar mama. Not my Summer. We did have arguments over finances. After our previous debacle at the hotel earlier today, we came to a consensus. She was to purchase food and drinks. I would pay for our tickets and any souvenir to bring back for her and for Ruby.

"Get this too, dear." Summer hands me a bag of potato chips. She clings to me, holding my hand and acting giddy. I think it is the freedom to be at a place that no one knows about us or our status. I intertwine my hands, giving her a sated confirmation as I kiss her hands. She is ticklish, excited that she is spending the weekend with her man. I, for one, can't agree anymore.

After I pay for what we need, she holds the door for me as I step into the warm sun. The sea air lies in my wake, telling me to partake the beach. Not today for we are doing the very thing that she wants to do. And that is going to the aquarium.

She throws me the keys to our rental. Side note, and pardon me, readers, once again. What kind of headmaster gives a professor the funds to rent an Audi convertible? Seriously? How cool is that? At first, I questioned what Summer did to the old man to get that kind of power? I fought against it. Summer isn't like that. She even told me that her experience there gave her tenure. Much confirmation, but I must fight my ocassional jealousy. She still doesn't know about my going to the club. I will explain in detail when the time is appropriate, along with explaining how Summer fully consummated our relationship together.

I lick my lips and rub my hands of the force that is in front of me. My very dream car and sitting beside me, my maiden, my desert rose, my one and only queen. She gets her cell phone to connect to her Bluetooth. She sticks her tongue out. "What kind of music are you into?"

"Something to cruise to. Honestly, what I am kidding," I say to her. "Find a rap song please."

"Coming right up, dear," she says to me as she scrolls through her music player.

As a blonde haired, blue eyed white boy, I am heavily cultured. My parents raised me in an environment to expose myself to all walks of life. I try my hardest to not subject myself to hate. Ignorance is only bliss for the fact of my relationship with Summer. If that is still taboo, then going to hell is my route. For I am not going anywhere without Summer.

Kendrick Lamar's "Swimming Pools," was the section. A song that is a couple of years old, but Summer knows every single verse to this song. She plays this song at least once a week when she is either cleaning or cooking dinner. She bobs her head to the beat as I turn on the ignition. She and I vibe to chilling, yet haunting beats as we head to the highway.

Another side note, readers, I can explain in detail about the events that went down at the cultural studies conference, but I really don't care about it. It is your typical run-of-the-mill conference with boring presenters, dry humorous guest, hundreds of free pens and bracelets. Products that you are not going to use when it is over, boring PowerPoint presentations. I slept half of the time and that chalky, off-brand coffee didn't help. Nevertheless, I couldn't ever be so proud of Summer as she listened intuitively to whatever was given to her. I envy that about her. When Summer is engaged with her learning something new, she is in. She often tells me that. Lately, she has thrown hints about my choices for University. No big deal, a few pamphlets and e-mail reminders about testing and college registration deadlines. I won't say it is annoying. She is a combination of things: a mother, a teacher, and a lover. It is important to have all of those qualities, I guess. If she didn't have either of them, would she be the same Summer? Back to the point, sorry!

She tells me that Oe Beach Aquarium is one of the best aquatic zoos in Vale. I take her word for it. She always loves the water. I still have sand in my ears when we went to the beach last year. I called her my little Starfish. Just lying on the shore, allowing the surf and the seaweed to take her away. I stood a few feet away, watching Summer being herself. I look back to those moments with Summer. It's a shame that what people call taboo and forbidden is sacred to us. People can't help who they fall in love with. I didn't ask Oum to fall in love with Summer. It just happened. When we are alone and without any familiar people, Summer is her true self. Only if they knew how much of a nubile, gentle creature is. Even right now, Summer is rocking her head, hiding her glow behind her sunglasses and rapping to another Kendrick Lamar song. She is allowing the wind to blow her crimson brunette hair without a care in the world. This is the Summer I want to see every day. We shouldn't have to be alone for I see.

Then yet again, is everyone worthy of seeing it.

Her eyes are wide as saucers as we approach the place. She turns down the volume so she can take in the place in full view. She grabs my arm. "Jaune, we are here. We are here!" She screeches and hits her thigh. "I have been waiting to come to this place."

"Easy, dear. I am still driving," I tell her calmly. "But seeing you like this entices me of wanting to see this treasure."

She does her lovely pout. "You mean the exhibits or me?" She looks down, pointing with both of her index fingers.

I let out a slight smirk. "I was talking about both, princess."

She returns by giving me loving, sweet kisses on my cheek. She doesn't stop. Release your inhibitions, Summer. No reason to hide your shame. It is just you and me. Well, you, me, and the readers that are reading this at this time.

At our first exhibit, it is a show that features a very popular dolphin. I don't spare any expense when she wanted closer seats. The park employee gives us center seats and some Panchos for the expected water. Believe me. I know we are going to get wet (and forgive me once more, readers, I will leave that entendre to your imagination). In water bluer than any ocean the dolphin leaps high into the sultry air. From his shiny grey topside and whiter underbelly fly water droplets, cascading down, bejeweled in the light. His body arcs and tail flips and down her goes with a splash. The audience claps and the trainer continues her dialogue. Under the water, the dolphin turns sharply to avoid the sides of the tank. The below ground watchers gasp and soak in the information about this animal, how he was rescued and restored.

Summer grabs my hand. "Look at it go," she says like a small child. "This is so enchanting."

Along with Summer, the crowd feels good, almost as if they rescued him themselves. He quickly returns to the surface for fish, open-mouthed for more "ooohs" and "ahhhs." He clicks in the way dolphins do, but these fish throwing bipeds don't understand. He wants to know where the rest of the ocean went, where his family went, how he can get there. If only one of these nice folks would point the way he'd say a fond farewell and go.

Afterward, we dry ourselves off under the heating vents. She keeps flicking sea water on me. "Quit it," I tell her teasingly. "I am beginning to think who is the child and who is the adult." She punches my shoulder. "Oh, whatever, punk." She holds her fist in a fighting stance. Teasingly and playfully, she says. "What? Want to go a round?"

I cover my face in laughter. She plays too much. "I give, I give! Uncle! Uncle!"

She puts her hands down. "Jaune, you are no fun!"

I cover her face with my hand as she playfully sways her fist. "C'mon, let me at ya! Let me at ya!" I shake my head. "My Oum. If you are going to act like a child, I will treat you like one." She stops, returning to her composure. "Sorry, dear. You know how I am when I am surrounded by water."

I kiss her forehead. "I know, my desert rose." We share another kiss before we hold hands to go to the next exhibit.

The aquarium fish are everything we have hoped they would be, but the shoal of people moving at their set pace in their set path bothers me a little. We want to stop for a long time for some tanks, run back to see others we hankered for another glimpse of or race on to the turtles.

We want to cut across the aisle when something caught her eye and try to see the crab's claws up close. At least we are able to see that. It is safe to assume that weekends are a bad time if you want an extended time to view such pleasant creatures.

Summer points at the crabs snapping their claws while fighting for their food and then laughs. She slaps her thighs before wiping a tear. "Look at them go! They really want that food."

She turns to me. Her glowing appearance brightens the darkened exhibit. She takes my hand. "Are you okay, dear?"

"Yes, my desert rose. What warranted any concern."

"You were quiet is all."

I ensure her that I am okay. "It's fine. I am just enjoying the pleasure of seeing your happiness is all."

She picks up my hand and kisses it. "I enjoy the pleasure of  _our_ happiness."

Marry me, Summer.

She pulls me forward. "Let's keep going. I heard that the gift shop as a spot where you can the fish swimming on the floor."

I never had the heart to tell her that this is my first time visiting an aquarium. I still haven't had the heart to tell her that I never had any vacations until I have gotten with her.

At the gift shop, I tell Summer that she can buy whatever she wants. She keeps turning me down, saying that I being there is a gift of its own. I tell her that I insist. I want her to have something to remember our trip together. After much consideration, she buys a dolphin plushies. I smile as she pushes the plushies next to my face.

"This dolphin reminds me of my Jauney," she says in a voice like a mother does to her baby. "I will take this."

I give her my debit card for her to purchase. As she does that, I take a look at the floor. She is right. The floor has a tank where I am seeing dolphins swim. A very beautiful scene if I may add. I am grateful that she has brought me here. She doesn't know how grateful I am for her.

* * *

After the aquarium, we grab dinner at a seaside restaurant. She orders Italian and I get French toast and chicken wings. She pokes fun as she tells me that I need to eat better. I mockingly said, "it doesn't count while I am on vacation." After some witty bantering and some good food, we return to the hotel.

The air conditionor soothes my sweaty body as I retire to the bed. I fall in face first. As I bury my face into the pillow, Summer does the opposite. "I am going into my bathing suit so we can go for a swim. Be right back!"

As energetic as she is, I am serious on which one is the adult and the child. My bones are weary and if she wanted to sleep, I won't mind. I tell her that I will be ready to go to the pool with her in a few minutes after I catch a second wind.

She chuckles loudly. "No, no, no, dear. You are too tired to go where the public is there." I hear her stepping out of the bathroom. "What I would like to do with you is a bit of  _adult_ swim." Her voice is in an alluring, flirty tone. I immediately turn around to see what antics Summer has prepared.

Summer is wearing our high school's swimming outfit. She blushes while holding on to her arms. It is a blue one-piece swimwear, but it is snugged in all of the right places. My heart begins to flutter for whenever she cosplays like this, I am eagerly excited.

"Summer," I am stammering. My heart beats, my breathing labors, and my penis is definitely hard at this point.

She giggles. "It belongs to the school," she says before putting her fingers to her lips. "Was that wrong of me?" She sways her hips. "Was little Summer being naughty,  _ **Professor**_  Arc?"

_**Ladies and gentleman, I have to go. Summer has been a naughty little girl and needs a little discipline. If you are lucky, the author may get you the privilege on what I am going to do next.** _

"Ms. Rose, I am absolutely certain that you have violated our school's code of conduct," I say to her in a firm (playfully) manner. "What should we do about it, young lady?"

"I think I should be punished for my transgressions, Professor Arc," she tells me. "Please refrain me of this behavior."

I rub my hands together, eyeing the very extremity that will make contact with another part of Summer. "Step inside of my office, Ms. Rose. We can discuss our affairs in there."

_**To be continued….** _


	7. Play for Keeps (Part II) (Jaune x Raven)

Fifty cent cakes are a cheap kind of pastry. Alas, it is a comfort food. I thank the cashier as he kept a couple of the original glazed this time. I slide him some few coins for being sincere. He shrugs it off, explaining that he understands my pain. Am I wearing it? Does my face show it? What warrants him the gull of knowing the pain that I am currently feeling? Before I can answer, he pulls out a piece of paper.

"Yang gave this to me a few days ago." I don't want to look. The floral printing and cursive writing give hints of what I already know. I, too, received the invitation in the mail a few weeks prior. My mother handed to me while we were eating breakfast.

'Raven is finally tying the knot. I am glad for the old girl,' said my mother joyously. 'It's about time that somebody put the brakes on her crazy ride.'

'Couldn't agree with you anymore.' I watched as my father poured coffee into his cup when hearing the news. 'Raven is a wild child. She needs someone to tame her.'

'Absolutely,' answered my mother. 'Raven has spent too long trying to live her crazy wildstyle. Hopefully, a man can stir her back in the right direction. For she and Yang's sake.'

My father slapped down the newspaper he was reading. 'I agree.' He looked at me. 'It seems that Yang may not have those wacky adventures she is used to giving you. That's fine for it was very unladylike of her in the first place.' He took a sip of his coffee. 'A woman must know her place. Yang doesn't need to be doing much of the tough guy's work.'

'True,' said my mother. 'The talks I heard about Yang and Raven. Jaune, you see why you couldn't hang out with them often. Don't need them to spoil your future.'

My father interjected. 'If she didn't do the things that caused Tai to divorce her, then she wouldn't be having this discussion.' He took another sip of the coffee. The more he talked, the more he sipped, the more irritated I became. My parents were like the typical parents of the neighborhood. Rumors and hearsay without actually knowing or going directly to the source. I bit my lip, fighting with myself, clenching my fist from doing something I don't want to regret.

My sister Joan stepped in. 'Easy, Mom and Dad. You don't know a person's table if you haven't seen their valleys.'

My father grunted. 'Nonsense! The saying is true. A man puts a woman in their place. Raven was loose. It's a good thing that Qrow decided to find her a husband through that Omiai." He beated his chest. 'An idea that I highly suggested to him when we were at work.'

I stood up, wiping my face with the napkin while they looked at me. 'Mom, Dad, may I be excused.'

Mom held the apron. 'Jauney, you have barely touched your food.'

'I am not hungry is all. I am going back to my room to rest.'

My parents and my sister looked at me as I walked away from the table. I heard Joan talking to my father. 'Dad, you didn't have to be that harsh in front of him. Yang is his friend.'

'Someone had to. I get tired of him living with his head in the clouds. Yang is a bad influence. I didn't like him hanging out with her in the first place. No son of mine is going to be a scum like them. It's good that he realizes that he wasn't going to go anywhere with them.'

'Dad,' said Joan.

I heard him bang the table. Silence filled the room. I paused as I stood in the hallway. 'Enough,' barked my father. 'This is reality. Jaune will have to get over it. I didn't raise my son to be a scoundrel like them. I saw how Raven looked at him. Disgusting, horrid, a sick perverted wretch if you ask me. He will get over it. Shit, he needs to focus on his studies anyhow and not some harlot. I am glad Qrow listened to me about finding a husband for her. Putting herself and her daughter in danger of living in horrid conditions, flouncing around in clothes like a whore. Who does she think she is? Women like her will continue to destroy this society.' He turned to Joan. 'I suggest you know your place. You must have forgotten who runs this household, girl. Do you understand me?'

It was silence. I turned when I saw my father slapped my sister. She yelped as she hit the floor. 'Answer me when I am speaking to you, Oum damn it.'

I didn't know what came over me. I rushed back to the dining room and I lunged towards my father. The table flipped. Sounds of broken plates and glasses hitting the ground. My sisters spread out while my mother was trying to pull me off of my father as I was hitting him.

'Fuck you, old man. Who in the hell gives you the right to hit women?' I was in a blinded rage. Any opened spot, I hit him. 'Think you a man because you can control what you want? Think you are strong with those words. Fuck you, old man. Fuck you!' My mother tried grabbing me, but it was futile as I continue to punch, scratch, slap any part of my father. 'Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck you!'

I don't remember much afterward. What Joan told me when I came to was he grabbed me by the throat and tossed me to the wall. He pulled out his belt and hit me repeatedly. She said rage filled his mind as he struck me anywhere and at anyone who tried defending me. He kept going until he was tired out. I was left on the kitchen floor. My body was like a paint by numbers. She and my mother tended to my wounds.

Not too long afterward, my father told me to find a new place to stay.

The cashier clicks his tongue. He sighs as he observes the paper that I don't want to see. "Jaune, I know we haven't been the best of friends, but I know this irritates you more than anything." He steps out of the panel door and walks to my direction. He pulls out crates for the both of us to sit. "Since you are eating a fifty cent cake, I might as well get a piece." He reaches the area where he keeps them to get a bite. He then goes to the back of the store to get something to drink. He tells me, "do you want any milk to go with that?"

I shake my head in agreement. Milk always goes well with it. It was too bad I could never keep up with my funds to get with it. That old saying is true. "You can't have your cake and eat it, too."

He closes the door and tosses the milk at me. 2% is my choice. The cashier, named Neptune, returns to the crate with his low-fat milk. We toast to our drinks and take a sip. He takes a few more sips, wiping his mustache and closes the container. "Yang has come by. Looking for you. She is worried sick."

I don't answer. I took another swig of my milk.

Neptune looks at me inquisitively. He scratches under his chin as he took a bite of the cheap pastry. "I know you have been very quiet about this for awhile. I knew when I found you lying in the alleyway that something is wrong." He takes a look at my face. "I am glad that your shiner is cleared. To think your old man did that. You're sure that you don't want to press charges."

I finally respond. "What good would it do? My mother is too much of a fool to press charges and will bond him out. My sisters get the fear of Oum into them by him, with the exception of Joan." I wipe my face with my sleeve. "Only Oum knows what's going on with her right now. I haven't really had any chances to talk with her since my phone has been taken away." I bump his shoulder with my fist. "Thanks for allowing me to stay with you until I straighten things out."

He pats my shoulder. "Mi casa, su casa. I don't mind the help. Also, my parents are laid back people. You are a devoted customer to them. Plus, you are a cool kid."

"An angel in my eyesight," I say to him. "A true friend indeed. Sorry I didn't recognize it earlier."

He crosses his legs while taking another bite of his cake. "A season opens when Oum allows it. Everything has a purpose and a design." He wipes the crumbs. "So, this Raven. She is very important to you?"

As if an alarm was blared, what gave him the slightest clue about that.

Neptune yawns before returning to talk. "Sorry to pry, but I have heard you say her name in your sleep. I have never seen a man cry over a woman like that. She must be very important to you if you are not liking this." He takes another breath. "Sorry to be nosy, but I know it is a wedding invitation. Couldn't help but to open it. Yang came by to give this to you."

"How did she know where I was staying?"

"Yang was worried about you since you haven't been at school," he tells me as he reaches for another bite of the cake. "They are very worried about you. Yang is definitely worried. She has never have seen you this distant." He crosses his fingers. "You two are closer than two dwarfs in a hammock." He takes another breath as he rests his head on the wall. "So, it is safe to assume that Yang was concerned so I guessed that they wanted to reach you."

Who is this they? Yang maybe. I haven't heard from Raven since we have last spoken a few days after getting notified by her that she accepted the wedding engagement. She was very brief over the phone. She told me that she had to do it and that she was sorry. I couldn't say much. I didn't want to say anything. I hung up the phone.

He hands me the invitation. Inside of this envelope might as well be my death warrant. I won't, I can't go to a wedding to see someone I truly love handed to somebody else. Just holding the damn paper swells my emotions. I give it back to him. "You can keep it. I don't plan to attend the ceremony."

"I won't force you. You have the right to refuse." He takes a drink before looking at the door. "How close were you to Raven?"

"We were close."

Neptune took a bite of his cake. "Judging by the feelings of your woes and the black eyes, she must be one hell of a woman."

"In so many words, yes."

Neptune raised his finger and said, "I wish I can pretend how you are feeling. I wish I could. The best thing I can do for you is to have your back."

I patted him on his shoulder. "Sometimes, just a support system is all I need."

"What about Yang?"

I pause. Guilt consumes my mind for my shutting her out. Just the thought of seeing Yang makes me see Raven. She is my blonde ace, yet I am doing a poor job to tell her my feelings.

Neptune stands up. "I got to get back to work." He reaches for the apron on the counter and goes back to the other side. "Feel free to help out or go back and relax upstairs. However, if you want to take your mind off of things, come help me with the customers."

As I pondered on his decision, I heard the phone rang. Neptune walked toward the phone. He picked it up after the first ring. "Vasilias Grocery." I watch him listened to the receiver for a few moments before he answered, "Just a minute."

He covers the phone. "Jaune, it's your sister. She needs to talk to you." He placed the phone down on the counter. He tells me that the phone cord extends into the back office. He opens the door. "Take as much time as you need." He closes the door.

I find a seat where I can talk to my sister. I hope that Joan is okay. If I find out my father hit her again, then this time I am coming back. And no, it won't be for a friendly visit. "Hey, Joan." I presume it to be Joan for she have to be the one who thought of places I had frequented. I don't get an answer.

"Joan. Sis, it's me, Jaune. What's up? Sorry, I haven't got to you."

There is a pregnant silence following his answering. I hear sniffling from the other line. I swallow the lump in my throat. I know that voice. I know who it is. However, frustration, anger, remorse consumes my mind.

"Hello," I say to her. There is silence, but the sniffling is confirmed to be Raven

"Hello," I say again with a little frustration in my voice. Once again, there is silence.

"Listen, Raven. If we are going to do this, then I am hanging up. Goodbye," I say to her.

"Wait." Raven stops me. There are some sniffling followed by sobs. I hear the crackling on the phone. "I want to talk, darling. I want to see you."

I grab the phone. I take strong breaths to keep myself from crying. "Raven, I don't think it is a good idea."

"Listen, please. I just need a few minutes. Please, darling."

"Please, Raven. Don't make this harder. Don't make this harder, please."

"I am sorry."

"Words, just words for what you are doing."

"Please, Jaune," she says. "Just hear me out. Can we talk?"

I ball his fist. Hearing her crying voice is bringing tears in my eyes. There was a time where it did work. The nights I spent wiping away her tears. Moments I thought and still think that are important to me.

"If you want to talk, fine," I say. "Where are you?"

"Around the corner from the shop," she tells me.

I sigh loudly. "I will be out there in a few minutes."

"Thank you, darling. I love you."

I hang up the phone.

I step out of the convenient store to hear loud sound of Raven's car blaring. As she told me, she isn't too far from his house. I open the door. I put on my seatbelt and situate myself. I am met with a warm kiss from her. I don't return it. My eyes are closed, trying my hardest to combat the tears.

Raven is wearing a plain t-shirt and a pair of jeans. She looks restless. Her eyes are bloodshot and judging by the twitching of her fingertips on the steering wheel, she neither had sleep or she returned smoking.

"Thank you for coming, darling," says the gentle voice of Raven. I feel the soft touch of her hand rubbing the back of my neck. She continues rubbing through his hair. I let out a soft moan. I take a sharp breath before moving myself from her.

"I am here," said I tell her. I, honestly, don't know how state it. I am unsure if that means that I am here for Raven or I am here to alert her of my presence. I rub the soreness of his knuckles. I still can't look at her in the eye.

"Let's leave the city for a bit," she tells me.

"Okay," I answer.

She gives me another kiss as she put the car into drive. The faint sound of the radio was playing. I recognize the tune. "Caught Up in the Rapture." A lovely serenade by Anita Baker.

It was the very song we first made love to.

_**To be continued….** _


	8. A Silver Lining Is A Blessing (Part I) (Jaune x Emerald)

**_Hey, guys. This is [girlfriendoftheauthor] here. This story is more of a bittersweet drama than the previous ones. Still working on the kinks, but it is about Jaune being a single parent struggling between fatherhood, finding hope, unemployment, fighting his past, and the like. I hope you all enjoy!_ **

Joey reads with great concentration. To think she is only nine years old and is reading like a teenager. Her teacher thinks she should be placed in the gifted class at the beginning of next year. I tell her that we will have to see. For I am not certain if we are staying in this town at the end of summer. Next to me is a coffee cup and an ashtray. This serves as my lunch instead of the pizza that I ordered for Joey and me. We get the cheese pizza because we don't have to squabble on toppings. She likes pineapple. I like pepperoni. Splitting toppings cost extra and money is tight at this point in time. It has been a few months since I was laid off from the Schnee Dust Company. Unemployment can only last so long. I am too prideful to ask my parents for money for they are getting elderly. My sisters aren't in the best of predicament either. Opted to become farmers or migrant workers like my parents. The gin just recently closed, so it was too late to look for work there.

To think that I have a high school diploma and completed university, but still go through the struggles of underemployment. I circle a job opportunity with my pen in search of more work. Be as it may, I need to find a job soon or else I will have to leave town in search of better work. My daughter is first before anything and she needs stability.

I have twelve dollars in my bank account. I have fourteen dollars and a handful of pennies in my pocket. The rent is due at the end of next week. I have a quarter of a tank of gas to hold me down until I get my unemployment on Monday.

And today is Tuesday.

If I remember correctly, I haven't donated to the plasma center this week. I can take my chances there. I will have to do it when Joey goes to school. I don't like it when she sees me like this. I try to give her the good impression that I am a reliable father. Even as I ache in my body, the pain that tears in my heart, I keep a smile on my face for Joey. Joey Arc is my heart and my soul. The progeny of myself. The only cheerleader I have in this world of doubt, despair, shysters, crooks, and the downtrodden.

As Joey reads the book that takes her to great adventures, she gives me hope as I am looking at the classifieds in search of better work so my daughter can take these great adventures.

I take a drag of my cancer stick, directing myself away from my daughter. I don't like it when I smoke in front of her. I am nervous. Stressed, if I may add. She knows I am on the verge of having a panic attack. So, she turns away, giving me the silent permission of smoking my cigarettes. She doesn't like it when I do it. Many of nights I can remember finding my cartons in the trash can or floating in the toilet. Joey gives me the same look, the same expression, folding her arms. She reminds me so much of her mother. "Smoking is harmful, Daddy. It is not good for you," she would tell me with the sound of absoluteness in her cracking voice. "That is how it got to Mom."

The M-word is hardly used in this house. I try not to think about that woman. She thinks that smoking took her mother away from us. I let her have that impression for she is too young to know what really happened to her mother. For what she knows, her mother, Weiss, is taking a timeout to reflect on her mistakes.

The waitress returns with a fresh batch of coffee to fill my half, lukewarm cup. I don't like to waste, I tell her as she fills the cup. She tells me that the pizza is almost ready. She purses her lips, asking me if Joey was interested in one of the coloring booklets to draw and color. I advise her it won't be necessary. Joey is beyond the coloring and filling inside lines. Reading is her canvas. Her imagination of writing is her art. My daughter wears her medal she won in a recent contest with pride. She had jewelry once. I had it too. It is something we don't like to discuss. A small unspoken promise between each other.

"Reject those that neglect your respect for the progress of a baby step." I look forward to Joey. Her icy blue eyes stare at me. I linger my cigarette in my hand as she closes her book. "Reject those that neglect your respect for the progress of a baby step," she says it adamantly. She is a strong girl. A woman of inner strength. Growing up quickly was the case, especially when  _that_ woman did what she did to make her that way.

"Was it in your book," I ask her with curiosity. Deep down, I am lying. No girl of that age can have that much wisdom.

"No, sir. I am telling you how you should feel." She takes my hand, rubbing it. I close my eyes as I feel the love of a daughter for a father. She is my silver lining. The blessing that came from the curse. "Things will get better, Dad. Just hold on through your storm. Be strong, Dad. Just hold on." She purses her lips, casually reaching for her straw to sip her peach tea lemonade. Once she finishes, she returns her sights on me. "This storm that we are going through, it is just a test. It may feel like we are not going anywhere, but please believe, Daddy, we will pull through this together."

A swell of emotions hits the pit of my stomach. I try not to cry in front of my daughter. I have my nights. Nights where I go to my secret place to weep and release my tears. Those nights when I wasn't certain if I was going to have a place to stay in the morning. Those nights when I have to make a decision to pay the electric bill or pay for groceries. Those nights when I only had enough to feed Joey. When she questions me about my not eating, I give her the excuse that I had already eaten or I was on a diet or I wasn't hungry. The list can go on. Even when I retire her to bed, she always kept a corner of food on her plate to eat.

Joey leaves her side of the booth and sits beside me. She gives me affirmative love by reaching her arms and wraps it tightly around my shoulder. "You always tell me, Dad, to picture better days. Days where we don't have to worry about searching for our next meal or certain that we have money in the bank. You tell me not to worry." She gets a napkin and wipes the tear from my flushed face. "Pain, pain, fly away. Pain, pain, fly away." That little sing-song. I've taught her that. Especially those days when I tell her to go into her room and cover her ears so she didn't have to hear her mother and I fight. Whenever she felt cloudy skies in her spirit to keep saying it so she can feel better. I want, no, I need Joey to keep being strong. I need her to keep being strong. I need her to keep being strong.

Especially when I am just wearing a mask.

Once we get our pizza, she tells me that she wants to eat it at home. I don't want to argue there. We grab our pizza and we go to the register. I give the server my debit card. Joey holds on to the pizza box. She inhales loudly for the food we are going to partake.

"Sorry, sir, but your card has been declined." The server returned my card. I bit my lip. How is my card declined? I know that I had some money in the bank. I tell her to wait a few moments as I go into my phone to go to my bank's app to see my account balance.

The vile feeling in my stomach hit me. As if a papal bull surprised me with its horns and flung me into the heavens. The collectors got to me. My breath begins to labor. Another swell of emotions hitting the pit of my stomach. I can't use that cash. Part of it is to pay Joey's fee for her final trip. The rest of it is to help me with my cost of print cost at the library for my resume. I see Joey lessening the grip on the pizza box. Her closed eyes confirm what she has already expected.

"Pardon me, but I don't mind for his pizza."

I turn my eyes to the origin of the voice. She is a young woman with medium-brown skin and dark-red eyes. Her hair is a light, mint-green cut with a straight fringe and bangs. She comes beside me, gives me a wink as she gives the server her debit card.

"Thank you," I tell her as I bow before her. "You don't have to do this."

She shakes her head in a sense of disagreement. "You don't have to worry about it." She extends her hand. "I'm Emerald."

I take her hand to return her handshake. "And I am Jaune. Nice to meet you." She makes her way to my daughter.

"Who is this bundle of joy here," she asks while giggling.

Joey displays a frown. She gives her a glare. "Somebody you don't want to know."

I give Joey a slight tap on her forehead. "Joey, you know better than that! Introduce yourself."

She murmurs while kicking her shoes. "My nnnjjsjsksks…."

I give her a glare.

"My name is Joey."

Emerald giggles at her before returning her sights on me. "Shy when it comes to new people?"

I nod to her with confirmation. "Joey is quite shy with new people, yes."

The server returns her debit card. I am grateful of this. I pull out my cell phone. "Let me have your number so I can pay you back."

She waves her hand. "No, no. don't. I am doing a service."

"You didn't have to do this. I am grateful. I must pay you back."

She pushes my phone back. She shows a serious tone. "Don't worry about it, okay? I remember having those days." She gives me another wink as a waitress gives her her boxes of pizza. "See you around."

Emerald walks away and leaves the restaurant. Before I can think more of it, Joey tugs my shirt. "Dad, can we go now?" I listen to my now impatient daughter as we leave the restaurant. I open the door for Joey before I get into my car. However, I see something on the windshield. It is a piece of paper. I reach for the piece of paper. It is folded with something in it. I take the risk as I open it. Inside it is twenty dollars. I pull the bill and it includes a message.

_For good luck_

I take it as a blessing and place it into my wallet. I am thankful for the good Samaritan who gave me that money. I am going to need it. Especially when I see that my fuel is at an eighth of a tank.


	9. Graduation (Part I) (Jaune x Arc!Family)

_**Hey, guys. Big Diesel here. For this particular chapter of Jaune's Mothers, it will be a bit of comedy, romance, and plenty oflemon. The premise of the story is that Jaune has graduated from Beacon Academy. He comes home to celebrate. However, his mother and his sister have another thing they want Jaune to congratulate from. As a reminder, this particular is friendly, loving, romantic. No rape, violence, or any other nature of my other stories to be found here. I just thought a little threesome between mother and sister would be fun. Enjoy!** _

* * *

Jaune can breathe. Those words, better yet actions were the first thing he did the moment his name was called to walk to the stage. His robe was starched, his cap was positioned correctly. Honoring the academy with their colors as Headmaster Ozpin called his name again to come to the stage. He wasn't going to cry. Not this time, thought the blonde as he was met with pats on the back from his comrades. Passing by the smiles of Ruby and Yang. Lie Ren whistling for his best friend. Nora waving a tissue to him, cheering him on. Weiss waving and screaming the name of Vomit Boy. He was fighting those tears. He told himself he wasn't going to cry. Even as he went down the aisle, he even spotted Cardin. Cardin, the most notorious of team CRDL. The no-nonsense-tough-guy was combating tears. The day had finally come for Jaune, Lie Ren, Ruby, the entire Beacon Academy.

Ozpin called his name with proud. Speaking with depths from the microphone as Jaune came to get his diploma. His diploma. He couldn't believe it. The gateway of being a huntsman was getting closer. One step closer than he had ever thought. His eyes met with Ozpin. It was silent. Words could speak from Ozpin's face was joyful. He stuck out his hand to congratulate his student. The student who worked from the bottom when he enrolled. The student who fought Grimm, Beowulf, and all. The student who sought redemption after cheating his way to get to Beacon Academy. Jaune Arc opened the floodgates as he was welcomed with his diploma.

He wasn't ashamed anymore. His watery eyes blinded the vision, but was met with a strong embrace from Ozpin. Ozpin embraced him as if he was congratulating his son. He told Jaune that he was proud of him, proud that he was making a mark on the world. Jaune sniffled, wiping and staining his robe with his tears and snot. He told Ozpin that he was going to make a difference. Going to University was where he was going to make a trek.

He was welcomed with handshakes and hugs from the congregation. Holding on to his dear friends as Professor Goodwitch went to the podium to conclude the celebration. She said with a strong surge of pride to welcome the newest alumni of Beacon Academy. A confetti parade along with caps and gowns filled the area. Flashes of light and trumpets filled the air.

Jaune met with his friends outside, continuing to embrace one another for their efforts. He was speechless. Smiling, hugging, and patting others was the best he could do. Because each time he wanted to speak, he wanted to cry.

He tried not to think of his departure of Beacon Academy as the last time of seeing his friends. No, he thought to himself. He told the group that he was looking forward to reunions, visitations, and the like.

_"I love you all. There's nothing you can do about that."_

* * *

The alarm clock stirred Jaune from his slumber. He hit the clock on the fifth or sixth ring. He always lost count. He wasn't sure if there were rings before then. He was a heavy sleeper. He stretched his arms to welcome the day. No longer a high school student, Jaune had the entire summer to relax before University was to call his name.

He eyed the now wrinkled cap and gown on the chair beside him. It was surrounded by gifts and flowers that were given to him from his mother and his sisters. They couldn't make it to the graduation. Money was an issue. He knew it beforehand and didn't mind for he knew that there was a celebration waiting for him when he came home.

His family never failed to please him.

He left for home the same day he graduated. Eager to return to warm embrace of his mother. Smiling the warm oatmeal with honey she made for breakfast; smelling the fresh batch of eggs and bacon from his elder sister, Jan. Challenging Junko to video games and watching her cry and somber while using cheats without her knowing. Picking blackberries and apples at the orchard with Jeanette. Most of all, reading bedtime stories to his little Kickapoo and youngest sister, Joey.

The family rushed Jaune, causing him to collapse to the ground when he arrived home. Not a dry eye when they embraced their loved one, the sole male of the Arc household. He was home. Their patriarch to be was home.

It was a small gathering, just the nine of them. They made his favorite meals and desserts. Jaune sat at the center as they all wanted to see him. Just knowing that their lovable, adorkable blonde had returned to stay. It was for a short while, but why not take advantage while they have him.

Jan and his mother stuffed him with cakes until he could no longer fill his palette. Junko drove him to the brink as she mastered and discovered his cheats during video games. A small period of reading time with Julie. Joey, for sure, made sure that her Bro-Bro, a nickname she gave him, to read her a bedtime story.

It was a great night, he thought to himself. It was a very simplistic night.

Jaune could have pondered longer about his awesome day, but he was hungry. Breakfast was calling his name and he wouldn't mind finishing the leftover French toast and chicken wings. He began scooting out of his bed, but something was obstructing it. He raised his eyebrow in concern. Ready to remedy the problem so he can eat, he opened the curtain.

It was his mother.

His mother was sleeping peacefully, curled in a fetal position. The blonde had a smile on her face. Jaune's biggest concern was that she was naked. She smacked her lips.  _Five more minutes, Mom._ She tugged the cover to regain her warmth.

Jaune then felt soft, manicured hands curling around his stomach. The hands stretched their fingers, pressing softly onto his stomach. He, then, felt kisses on his back. He tilted his neck to the source.

It was his sister, Jan.

Jan wasn't wearing anything. She, like his mother, was in her nakedness. She wiped the sleepiness from her eyes. She rubbed the bridge of her nose. Her pointy nose sniffled before her eyes finally opened. "Good morning, Jaune," she said weakly, but with tenderness. "Come and greet me with a morning kiss."

Before Jaune could react, his sister invited her lips with his. He muffled in confusion. His sister grabbed his stomach, rubbing it affectionately before using one of her hands to go to his dick. Jaune pulled Jan from him.

His mind was currently in the state of confusion right now.

"Jan, what's going on?" He tried to reason with himself while still wondering why his older sister and his mother were naked in his bed. "Is this some kind of prank or something?"

Jan shook her head in disagreement. She swayed her long hair, showcasing her crystal blue eyes. Deep pools her pupils showed as if she was drowning. Seeing the alluring look on her face. She was drowning. Drowning for affection.

She grabbed her brother's cheek. "I must say you were quite a stud last night, little bro." She used her other hand to bump his shoulder with her fist. "The Beacon Academy girls didn't give you any play while you were there?" She scoffed. "Those nubile, novice virgins."

"'Stud?' 'Play?' What are you talking about?" Jaune was going to say more until he saw his mother got up. She rested her head on his shoulder. "Good Morning, son." She flicked his nose before giggling like a young schoolgirl. "Last night was incredible. I am thankful you were able to congratulate from your virginity as well."

"Mom, Jan, is this a joke. Please let me know." Jaune grew worried. He knew that this could have been one of Jan's jokes. Sadistic in nature, it wouldn't surprise the blonde that his sister convinced their mother to play with her.

Jan stroked his cheek affectionately. She gave an alluring look to his mother. "He doesn't remember, Mom." His mother returned her look, giving a strong smile. "No, he doesn't." She sat up, stretching her arms. "Jeanette, Junko, set breakfast for you guys and make your rounds to here."

Jaune heard the knock in the next room. He knew Junko's room was beside his, it only confirmed it. Jan and his mother pulled Jaune back down on the bed. Both turned their heads as they were giggling. It was like they were keeping secrets. His mother coughed, "Jaune, we will have to tell you what happened last night for you."

Jan pressed her face closer to Jaune. "Yeah, a very raunchy story between us." She looked at her mother. "Should I talk or should you talk?"

"We will come and go when appropriate," said his mother.

"And don't worry, we didn't force you," said Jan. "You were very eager last night to do it with us."

"I didn't? Thank Oum. Why I don't I remember?"

His mother kissed him on the cheek. "It all started when you took a drink that Weiss sent for you."

_**To be continued….** _


	10. Hello, Stranger (Part I) (Jaune x Willow)

It was a full house tonight at the Stubbed Toe. It was a run-of-the-mill bar at the far end of the village. A place where the adults can leave their troubles at home and consumed their liquor before returning home to create more troubles. Tonight was no exception.

Jaune Arc sat in the booth where he took a drink of his lemon water. He wasn't a drinker. Even if he was, he had a weak constitution and would have been drunk the moment he even inhaled the scent of grain alcohol. His mother said that he got that from his father. It was unfortunate that his father went to heaven shortly after his youngest sister was born. It would have been an ask-worthy question.

Low, somber music played into the atmosphere. Mostly farmer tracking their mud boots and wearing their tight corduroys, lining their wife-beater shirts, grabbing on to their wives while watching a young girl sitting alone at the bar. Roy Orbison was playing tonight. Had to be a DJ who didn't have any clue about the happenings of today. Or releasing the somber crowd that he was accommodating. Jaune wasn't fazed. He was used to the small town that was a size of over two thousand. These were his people. Somebody had to claim them, but he wasn't sure if that was a compliment or an insult. Be as it may, at least, he can go home with the feeling that he was going to make something of himself, and not be filling the tub with slop for the sows or shuck corn for the rest of his life.

He sat back consuming more of his lemon water. It wouldn't be long until a waitress were to come and serve him another drink. He was waiting for Lie Ren and Nora to come here. If it wasn't for their urging, the blonde would have never come. Why frequent a place where people know their business and probably have exchanged their spouses more than the stock exchange. He felt spies and terrorists had more compassion with trading secrets than the literal dirt embedded in their boots.

Another fifteen minutes have passed and there was no sight of the Mystery Twins. Knowing for the pair, they were probably settling out their obvious feelings for each other. Or, they were debating on which pancake brand was better. Either way, it went, the last call would soon be upon them and walking the three-mile trek home alone would have been as eventful as the extra lemon slice in his cup.

He looked at his cell phone and didn't get any answer from the teens. He concluded that they were tired and fell asleep on the couch while watching YouTube videos on pancakes and snake bites. As he swallowed the last droplets of his lemon water, he prepared to call the night. However, a few feet away, sitting at the bar stood a very attractive older woman.

She looked about to be near her early forties, possibly late thirties. She could have easily been mistaken as a younger woman for the way she had dressed. It wasn't promiscuous, nothing that would get a haggard to approach her harshly. Even the mightiest would be intimidated by this work of art. She was an art of work, thought Jaune as he chewed on the ice in his cup. Her silvery hair flow like a river of wheat. It looked soft as if she took care of her with much dedication. She had her curves that hugged her outfit tightly. As he mentioned, it wasn't promiscuous, but it was very entrancing.

The bartender gave her a drink. She, too, had the same thing Jaune had, lemon water. When she took the glass, Jaune furrowed his eyes to see the very thing that made her unapproachable. A silver band that promoted a commitment of dedication, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse. A hint of disappointment came into his brain. He snapped his fingers absentmindedly. Her eyes snapped to his attention. Jaune averted them. Did that snapped stood out amongst the loud music, the loud clinking of glasses, the slurring of the patrons?

He tried not to think any further. Admittedly, he was an overthinker. Before he jumped to conclusions, Jaune slid from his seat and made the steps to leave the tavern.

"Leaving so soon?" Jaune froze in his tracks. His hands were inches from the door when the woman called to his attention. Jaune played coy. He turned around and pointed at himself. "Me," he asked.

The silver-haired woman nodded. Now that Jaune was inches away from the woman, he saw the crystal blue eyes of hers. Icy, glistening rivers so deep that anyone could be pulled in if they stared at it too long. "Come and sit with me, young man." She patted a spare seat next to her. She had a purse to cover it. He was perplexed. Was she waiting for him? Was it just opportunity? What was she trying to gain? How was she trustworthy to put a purse on a seat, knowing that this tavern was full of rogues?

Unsure if it was a savory voice or the enchanting scent she wore, Jaune found himself going to the seat beside the woman.

"What can I get you?" The bartender scratched under his mustache. His eyes were more focused on the silver gem than Jaune. He wasn't surprised. The son of a prick was more of a hassle to Jaune anyway. Even during their little league baseball days. No wonder he could never find a woman, the blonde thought.

"A rum and coke for me," said the woman. She turned to Jaune. Jaune quickly told the bartender that he wanted a lemon water. The bartender clicked his tongue, knowing that was a sign of mockery for the lightweight.

"My name is Willow." The woman was absolute as she looked under her nails. She went into her purse and checked her make-up. Jaune couldn't help but see the wedding band. Why was he still sitting there, knowing that the woman was married? Was she bored? Did she want company? Maybe she saw a lone guy and felt sorry for him? All of those possibilities could be a factor. Nevertheless, Jaune might as well enjoy the ride for the time being. He was playing it by here.

"Jaune Arc," he answered.

"Charmed." The woman named Willow extended her hand for a handshake. Jaune shook the woman's hand, being very gentle. She pursed her lips. "You have soft hands," she told him.

Jaune blushed, credited to his moisturizer after tilling to his duties at the farm where he resided.

The bartender came with their drinks. Jaune silently nodded thanks to the prick as he reached for his drink. Willow took her drink in her hand. She nudged his shoulder to inform him of their toasting.

They toasted. She ingested her drink as if she was inhaling air. Jaune took light sips of his lemon water. Honestly, confusion resided in his mind as he had barely made a few words with the stranger.

She slammed the glass down, turning it upside down. She sighed loudly before wiping her lips with her handkerchief. She turned to Jaune. She straightened out her hair. Once again, he swallowed a lump in his throat.

"Let's go," she told him. She pulled out a few dollars from her purse and put on the bar. She took Jaune's hand and proceeded to the exit. In the midst of confusion, Jaune was still registering on what was occurring between him and the possibly married stranger.

"Where are we going," asked Jaune nervously.

"If you have to ask, then you wouldn't understand," she told him.

Her vehicle was an updated two-door convertible Mercedes. She chirped the vehicle, opening the doors. She opened the door for Jaune before going inside of the vehicle.

"Ma'am, where are we going?" Willow's eyes pointed at Jaune when he said that. Willow pressed forward to Jaune, inviting her lips to connect with his. He muffled as the silver-haired woman's lips performed a dance with his. She wrapped her hands tightly around his neck, biting his lips once the kiss was concluded.

"Your answer. We are going for a ride." She started the car and shifted it into drive. The sound of the skidding tires dictated the speed as the sped into the lone highway.

_**To be continued...** _


	11. Static in the Ocean (Part I) (Jaune x Raven)

Raven greets me when I meet her at the coffeehouse. She takes a break from her smoking to embrace me. It was quite warm, pleasant if you will. She picks a booth so she could know if I was being tailed. There shouldn't be anything to worry about, but Raven likes to be certain. She doesn't like when things are out of order. That is her nature. I can see where her daughter gets it from.

She takes the liberty of ordering my English muffin with orange juice and lemon water. I don't mind. It tends to be the typical order when she and her daughter have breakfast with her. Before I can reach for a smoke, she offers me one. I stick the cancer stick into my mouth. She flickers the lighter to help me ingest the smoke.

I give myself a few seconds, inhaling my thoughts, my concerns, watching it blow away from me as it goes into my lungs. Moments like this I don't care. My body, my choice, my concern. At least I have the privilege of doing that. No one can ever tell me what to do.

Not anymore.

"As far as I am concerned, your daughter and I are history." The first words to the former in-law to be. The flicker of the light doesn't break as she ingests another smoke. She gives me a glare. Not a frightening glare, just an observational glare. She flickers the ash in her coffee cup. She blows the smoke into the air. Rings, may I add.

"Do what you want, Jaune. You are an adult. And so is Yang." It is very nonchalant. It doesn't come to her as a shocker. I think even when she introduced me to her parents on our fifth date, I can tell she knew that our courtship wasn't going to last. If she would have spoken to me sooner about it, I wouldn't be this upset. I would have prepared for it.

That way, it could have been more of a pleasant surprise than anything.

"So, you and my daughter are through. What now?" Raven waves her hands to attract the waitress. She tells the waitress for another cup of coffee. She tells the waitress to do the same for me. The waitress goes away, leaving me with Raven. She goes into her cell phone. She types a message. Who is it? To her daughter? To Ruby? Her ex-husband? I don't know. Then yet again, why should I be worried?

"Nothing more than move to the next chapter," I tell her adamantly. "Turn to the next page. What more can I say? You are much as adjourned of the relationship than either of us."

"You plan to move out soon from the home," asks Raven. Typical Raven. Oversees my question and proceeds to her questioning.

Cold as ice. Bold as a bitch.

Qualities that made me come after her daughter.

"Movers are coming for my things. I didn't have much, to begin with anyway." I shrug my shoulders, more of relieving my itch then my carelessness. It was stuff, only stuff. I can get new things. But what I can't get back is my time. The wasted time of my hopes, dreams. Wasted investments in a woman who saw it less than a crumpled two dollar bill under a dusty braided rug that even the poor mutt of a dog wouldn't defecate on.

Low? I know. It can be more of the stress or the nicotine I am ingesting. First time I have consumed a smoke in six months. I try quitting, but you know, things like stress can get in the way.

The waitress comes with our order. She gives her the ashed-filled coffee cup for a replacement cup. The waitress slides our plates to us. We say grace before we have our meal. Once that is finished, she spread butter on the muffin before taking a bite. I am not really hungry. The nicotine does more to fill my appetite than food.

"Go and eat," she tells me. Like a mother, she reaches for a knife and cuts my food into pieces. "If you don't eat, then you will be skin and bones."

"Oum, you sound like my mother," I tell her.

"Well, this mother is telling you to eat. So, take a bite. Take your mind off from your bitching." She grabs a fork and stuffs a piece of English muffin in my mouth. I must say, the cook does make a good English muffin.

"Open your mouth."

She smears another piece with jelly and places another piece in my mouth. I don't get upset. I take another bite. I use the orange juice to wash it down.

She makes a small gesture to continue eating as she returns to her food. She is a finicky eater. Like how she uses all of her extremities to carve into her food. Reminds me of that the ex I will no longer name. I also make an observation that she still wears her wedding ring.

Does she still linger about the days of yesteryear? Or, a memento of her former past? Or, a reminder of past mistakes? All of those things could be possibly true. But I doubt I will hear it from her. Raven never talks much about herself. I remember one time when I even asked about her parents. Her past. Her brother. Hell, even her favorite color. This was her response. "When it becomes your business, I'd ask for your advice."

Raven never got to close to me either, even when I was courting her daughter. Yet again, why in the hell am I even eating breakfast with her?

I don't even recall establishing this meeting.

"Finish your food before it gets cold. I know how you get with lukewarm food. Don't need any whiny bitches today." She doesn't look at me. She continues to eat her food.

I interject. "I don't get you sometimes, Raven."

I catch her in mid-bite. "What's there to get? I am what you see."

"No, that isn't good enough. Why did you even call me here anyway? Or did I call you?"

"How are you supposed to be eating when you are talking." She raises her eyebrows. "Finish your damn breakfast. I won't say it again."

Forgive me when I say this, but what a bitch she is. I get my fork and take another bite of my food. Damn, she is right. I need to go on and finish this.

I don't get the aura she brings. I don't get what makes listen to whatever she has to say. She has an attitude. She can be nasty with her words. Frightening whenever you get on her bad side. As she scrapes the last of her breakfast, she taps her coffee cup for the waitress to get a refill. She gives me another look. I resume to eating my breakfast.

She nods silently as the waitress fills her cup. She ingests a few sips before placing down. Seeming like she had a few minutes to think, she attracts my attention. "If all for what is worth, you can do much better than my daughter." She takes another sip of her coffee. "Much, much better."

That still doesn't come close to putting the band-aid on my boo-boo. Your daughter, Raven, just left. Nothing more to say. Not even a goodbye. Not even a Dear John letter. Hell, not even a Dear Jaune text. Nothing. I come home and find her side of the home gone. She packed up her things and left.

Before I could even swallow, hell, digest the situation, it took her sister to tell me what happened to Yang.

I don't want to talk about anymore. I flick the lighter for another smoke. It goes out. Empty. Damn, my favorite lighter is out.

So, that is now two things that just quit on me.

The waitress comes with the bill. I reach into my wallet, but Raven stops me in my tracks. She pulls out her credit card and gives it to the waitress. She slides a few dollars on the table. She wipes her hands and stands up.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I am in the mood of doing something that is less melancholy." She dusted herself off and turns around. "You are more than welcomed to join me if you want." She grips the chair. "I will tell you this. I don't want to hear anything about Yang. nothing, not a word about your relationship. I am not a therapist." She lights another cigarette. "Not a damn word."

I don't fuss. I don't defend her argument, if there was one. I wipe my face with the napkin and I proceed with her. Might as well. I don't have a car. I took the bus to get here.

I grab a toothpick and a peppermint on my way out. As I step outside, she takes my toothpick and throws it to the ground.

"What the hell, Raven," I say to her.

"Picking in random spots get to me," she says. "I don't like seeing that. Plus, you saw how picking led you." She unlocks the door of her Silver Audi. "Get in. We are going for a ride."

"Where are we going?"

"I feel like taking a trip. I can drop you off at home on the way."

She knows I have no place to go. I am still living at a hotel for the time being. I have told my parents the news and I wouldn't be back until I finish my last semester for University. Readers, you think I am some loser. I just can't win, can I?

"Fuck it," I tell her. Nothing more. I get inside of the car and closed the door. She reaches into the console to get her sunglasses. Indie rock is on the radio as she starts the car. I put on my seatbelt as she shifts gears to go onto the main road.

I hear Admiral Radley playing.

She sings along with the song as we go to parts unknown. I sing with her, knowing damn well that the song I am singing was the song of me and her daughter. It was our song.

_Static in the ocean_

_Sweet and salty as the sky_

_**To be continued….** _


	12. This Rose Will Never Wither (Summer x Jaune)

It was the usual typical Saturday morning at my house. I was laying around in my room. Excuse me, Ruby and I were laying around in my room. She stayed with me overnight. Relax, readers, I wouldn't dare cheat on my precious flower. Ruby and I were working on our term project. Well, being teenagers, things led to another and we procrastinated. After watching television, playing videos, crank calling, and perusing social media, we barely got anything done. We crashed. She slept on my bed and I slept on the floor. She insisted that we sleep together. I told her 'no.' Not because of the thought of doing things to Ruby. My parents were lurking around the corner. They watched my every move. They weren't concerned of Ruby but more of me. I also heard the giggling and purring of my sisters. Damn, such nosy family members.

I love them nonetheless and I wouldn't trade them for the world. Sounds familiar, doesn't it?

Anyway, not to further deter the subject I have aforementioned, I was spending Saturday with Ruby to complete the project that we are now half-assing, pardon my French. It was due on Monday and I need to get this grade so I can pass the class.

Guess who? Professor Rose's class. Her mother and my beloved desert rose.

Our senior year was drawing to a close. Things were wrapping up. I was excited for Ruby that she was accepted to the University of her choice. Thanks to her mother, I, too have been accepted to the same university. She knew certain people who owed her certain favors. The university wasn't far from home. Also, she wanted me to keep a close eye on Ruby.

Since the conference, we had to keep things professional between us. With the end of the school year drawing near, we couldn't afford any distractions. The administrations have been crucial with Summer. My parents wanted me to focus on my studies. Any deviation or temptation between us would cause trouble.

And the last thing I wanted to do is to be separated from my desert rose.

Our last contact we had was in her office a couple of days before. The day we made the decision to take a break from each other. She was sitting on my lap, twirling my hair. She gave me light kisses to my head. I held her tightly, locking my legs around her hips, craving her as much as she was craving me.

'It is only for a couple of weeks,' she told me quietly.

'I can handle it,' I replied calmly.

'You won't be scared, love?'

'Why wouldn't I?'

'Darling, I am starting to see the maturation in you.'

'Sweetheart, a couple of weeks versus a hundred years? I can be fine.'

She placed her hands on my chest, gripping it tightly. 'Oh, your body gives me the desire of wanting you.'

I took her chin to face me. 'My eyes are up here, darling. Everything of this belongs to you.'

'I love you, my dearest Jaune.'

'I love you, too, my desert rose.'

We didn't do more than just cuddling. The headmaster and staff loomed the campus alongside with student assistants. We gave each other one final kiss before going our separate ways. Graduation was drawing near. I can handle it, our thought. Before I stepped out of the door, she reached for me. She closed the door, pulling my lips to hers. She took strong breaths to ingest in me. We cuddled each other as our passion overtook us.

'Senior trip,' she told me in a husky voice. 'Make your claim on the trip.'

'As you wish,' I answered.

_Looking back, I was very, very cheesy with those lines...again._

We decided to take a break from the assignment. We thought forty-five minutes was an adamant start, or at least what was typical of seventeen-eighteen-years old. I put on some music, J. Cole's  _Born Sinner_ was my poison of choice today. As I was browsing through my drawer for a magazine, Ruby hit me with that question.

The question I already suspected it was going to come sooner or later.

"Jaune, do you think my mother is seeing someone?" She was doodling on my notebook, drawing circles and hearts. I should have seen the signs earlier. She either did that when she was bored or pondering on a question. I took steady breaths, didn't want her to know of my concerns. Was she suspicious? What warranted the concerns? Oum, this was already driving me nuts. I felt the slushes of my stomach. I stood frozen in fear.

You can say, readers, that fear was knocking on my door. I just didn't expect Ruby to answer.

"Summer?" I clicked my tongue. "Your mom seeing someone? What makes you suspect?" I grab a random magazine and closed the drawer. I walk back to the bed. I keep my face drawn to the magazine. As I try to develop my best poker face, I didn't want Ruby displaying any worry.

She crossed her legs, turning around my desk. "Well, she seems very happy lately." She raised her eyebrows. "Very happy-go-lucky, more vibrant and youthful. Quite atypical of a parent."

"How so, Rubes? Your mother has always been young at heart," I relayed to her. Lest we forget, Ruby that she was displayed her youthful qualities around us. From chasing us with water guns, drinking coffee with us at coffeehouses and gossiping about the patrons, playing board games, and the like. Summer has always been like that.

Ruby looked unconvinced. She stepped from the desk and she got on her knees to sit beside me. "I hear her talk on the phone at night. Sometimes late in the night around twelve or one. One, that is really late. Two, the way she talked on the phone sound very seductive."

I kept staring at the article of  _The Source_ magazine. Tingling sensations stirred from my feet and my hands. I was quite nervous now. Even so, I had to keep my composure. She must not know. She can't know.

Here was my answer. "Your mother is an adult. Whatever she does, be as it were ladylike or not, it is none of our business."

She took a breath. "Granted you are correct. Still, I would like to know if she is talking to someone." She got up from the floor and she lied beside me. I was blushing. She took my magazine away from me and began browsing the article. "Jaune?"

"Yeah? What's up?"

"Can I tell you something?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "What is it you want to tell, Rubes?"

She inhaled sharply. Her eyes were drawn to mine. "About a month ago, I came home from soccer practice early and I saw another pair of shoes when I came home. Shoes I didn't recognize."

My mouth became dry. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. When I came in the hallway, I heard moaning noises coming from her bedroom." She crossed her legs, still looking at the magazines. "I can understand if my mom has needs. She might be my mom, but she is a woman nonetheless. However, I heard another voice accompanying hers."

"You don't say?"

"A strong husky voice, Jaune. A voice of a man." She put the magazine down. She rolled on her stomach. We were now inches away from each other. "I got scared, nervous. I didn't think my mother would something like that. At least without telling me."

"What did you do," I asked her nervously.

"Got scared. I left the house and went over to Yang's. I waited for another hour before going home," she crossed her arms. "I wanted to talk to her about it, but decided against it. I didn't have the heart."

"Well, a woman has needs like you said."

"But she never keeps her boyfriends to herself. Normally, Mom tells me these things." She turned a bit pale. "This is a first. I wouldn't know and guess she would do something like that."

I apologize, Rubes, I told myself.

I put my hand around hers, intertwining it. It gave her comfort, depicting by the relaxation of her body. "I don't think your mom did it on purpose." My best excuse I could give her. Not bad for the very person who was doing this with her mother. "I think she might want to know more about this person before introducing you."

"Jaune, but…"

I interrupted her. Forgive me, Rubes but allow me to talk for a moment. A lie, but a convincing lie to put you in good spirits. Forgive me, my dearest friend. I love you from the bottom of my heart. Just listen to me on this. Your mother is in good hands. I wouldn't dare lay a finger on my desert rose. Your mother is safe, Ruby. Just listen to me.

"Your mother has needs like any woman," I told her. "I believe that her patience couldn't last long and she did what she had to do to fulfill her needs."

"With a stranger?"

I shook my head. "I wouldn't think that. Knowing your mother, I believe she has known that person for quite some time."

"Is she afraid to introduce me to him?"

"Maybe. I think that your mother wants to be sure she has the right person." I gave her a smile. "You know how delicate you are with your mother."

She pressed her head to my shoulder. I gave her a hug followed by a kiss to her forehead. "Thanks, Jaune." She rolled over to her back. "Should I talk to my mother or give her space?"

"If your mother is ready, then she would speak. Until then, give her space." I made a fake pout. "You know how Summer gets when you are up in her business."

Ruby slapped my back. "Oum, you are right." Seeing her giggle gave me a comfortable feeling that she was okay. "Jaune?"

Wiping the tear in my eye, I said, "Yeah?"

"I began noticing you have been calling my mother by her first name lately. Kinda weird."

Damn, I coughed to think of some excuse. "Sorry, Rubes. I didn't try to go familiar with her. I mean to say Ms. Summer. Sorry about that."

She patted my back. "Don't worry about it, Jaune. I think that is alright. I mean you are part of my family, too, you know. I love you, Jaune."

"I love you, too, Rubes. You are my best friend."

"You are my best friend as well."

I gave her a peck on her lips. I tickled her on her stomach, prompting her to jump out of bed. I convinced her to return back to this project.

"Turn up the music," she demanded excitedly.

"Con gusto," I answered as I cranked the volume on my stereo.

Summer was around the corner. I am going to spend my summer with my Summer and not attending Summer School without my Summer.

* * *

I get up this morning to thank Oum for the day. School is to be attended. Ruby left me a text last night, but I didn't get the chance to read it. Last night, I didn't feel well. I thought it was stress and I decided to get to bed earlier.

The senior trip is in two days. Surprisingly enough, the class decided to go to Oe Beach for their trip. I play it Cool Hand Luke. As I think of the things to do with my classmates and with Autumn.

No, her name is Summer.

Summer. Summer. Her name is Summer.

Why am I feeling numb?

I am starting….

Oh, my Oum.

I don't know what….I don't….

Mom, Dad...help me.

_Jaune? Hurry up! We are going to be late for…._

_Jaune, why are you lying on the floor?_

_Jaune? Jaune?_

_Mom, Jaune is on the ground. He is trembling._

_Oh my, Oum. Call the ambulance._

_Don't cry, kids. Juniper, get the kids back. Jaune, it's Dad. Can you hear me?_

_John, he is going into a convulsion._

_Bro, bro!_

_**To be continued…** _


	13. Take On Me (Part I) (Jaune x Pyrrha)

_**For the** _ **Jaune's Mothers** _**series, my girlfriend and I are trying something a bit different. Jaune is an eighteen year old college student working as an adult film actor. He is a single parent and is strapped for cash. Family friend and veteran adult film actress, Cinder Fall, gives him an opportunity to star in films. Jaune doesn't care for the profession, but it is easy money to take care of his daughter. Read as he tries to balance work, family, and love.** _

* * *

Cinder took Jaune by the hand and followed her behind the curtain which led into the private sector of her office. For those who were unfamiliar with her office, no one would've known that there was a door hidden behind the curtain. It wasn't an ordinary door for it had to be opened from the inside. A woman clothed in a black apron and covered by a mask was there at all times awaiting the signal of Cinder to come inside.

Cinder pressed her face against the door and made two distinctive knocks. It was the cue of the masked woman to open the door. Jaune had to hold on because immediately opening the door, there were a flight of stairs. Jaune looked forward while the woman closed the door and stood at her post. The sound of trance filled the darkened hallway. Well, it was not quite dark. A hue of blue and purple peered from certain areas of the hallway.

Cinder intertwined her hands with Jaune as he followed her to where she wanted to go. Where she could freely be herself without the haunting eyes of others, her personal space. She nicknamed it her personal space. Jaune assumed that it was because it was where she could explore her sexuality, her inhibitions, without being judged. Another reason why he didn't enjoy this hole-in-the-wall rat pit.

"Sit," she commanded Jaune to do.

Jaune sat on the queen-sized bed that was covered in red silk. The silk sheets were soft and slick. Very smooth to the touch. He concluded that these were imported. Cinder believed in having the finest things. He got himself comfortable. He scooted his back until he made it to the headboard. He took off his shoes and his socks. He reached for his pants where he had unbuttoned. He unbuttoned his shirt.

"Glad to see you remember your rightful place," she said while licking her lips. She kept his eyes on him. She had hungry eyes. She gripped her arm to display self-control. At any moment, Cinder could unleash on Jaune. But, she maintained her composure. She shifted her hips to show that she was preparing for him.

Cinder chuckled while removing the clothes did she remain wearing when she was warming him up in the office. She slowly disrobed, giving herself tension. She liked that. She wanted that patience. To know that supper was right there, but they were unable to get it. Though the glowish blue lights made it hard to see her, but he can see her toothy grin. She swayed her arms and did a slight dance while taking off her lacy black bra. Her nipples were inward, but were swelling with all of it might. Her stomach was smooth and firm.

The only thing she had on was her black lacy panties. Jaune saw how soaked it was. Her liquid releasing the tension she was having for him. If Cinder didn't want him, her body was a sure contrast.

She crawled to the bed like a lion who was approaching its prey. She transitioned her eyes to her bedroom eyes. And with the stroke of her finger, she whispered to Jaune. "Come."

Jaune swallowed before crawling to his mistress. "Come to me." She says with deeper, but silent voice. When approaching her, she slowly took off his clothes. She kissed his chest while raising his arms to get out of his shirt. She used her free hand to grasp his dick and massaging it. Jaune's lips quivered, releasing a moan as the result.

She chuckled. "Thank Oum I warmed you up earlier, didn't I." He remained silent, entranced by the warm palms of Cinder massaging his dick. She looked at him."You always kept a lovely body," she said. "But, I liked it better when it was sort of childish." She stroked her finger against the ridges of his chest. She planted kisses at his nipple. She licked it before tugging with his teeth. With each stroke of her heavy tongue and each stroke of her hand on his dick, he knew that it was not long before he climaxed. "I remember when you had difficulty, but learned to get better at it."

She indented further into his neck with her teeth, then gripped his dick tighter. It's throbbing caused leakage in his boxers. "Let me see my little nephew come for his auntie." She broke the skin into his neck and gripped his shaft downward. Jaune let out a slight cry as he climaxed in her hand. He mustered as much as he could to keep standing. However, Cinder wrapped her arms tightly around him for him to lean on.

"There it is, child. Let it out," she said while stroking his forehead. She pecked him on the neck. He winced from the pain as blood was dripping down his neck. She continued kissing the wound while licking it. "Yummy!" She took Jaune's cheeks and put his lips into hers. He tasted their contents while she continued to press her breasts against his chest.

She sat up and extended her hands to his pants. She pulled down his pants, leaving him exposed to the elements. Jaune felt the cool breeze of his legs along with the sensation of his soiled boxers. "Don't think you won't need these anymore." She laughed as she pulled down his boxers. Jaune helped to remove the boxers before tossing them aside. He edged forward where her eyes met with his dick.

"Look what you did to yourself," she said amusingly. "You made quite a mess. Yes, you did. Oh, yes." She gave him a slight tsk. She lightly patted the phallus of dick while caressing his balls. "I think this boy needs a cleaning. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes, ma'am," he said while shaking his head.

Cinder grab his buttocks as she shoved his dick into her mouth. Her mouth served as a warm pocket as she was cleaning the remnants of his semen. She thrust her mouth while licking the contents. She swiveled her tongue around the phallus, returning it to her attention. Cinder was good at performing oral sex, Jaune thought. She used the tip of her tongue to hit the hole of his dick, which made him flinched.

Jaune released a sound, but her grasp unable him to leave. To keep him stimulated, she used one of her hands to massage his cavity. His eyes widened, causing him to release a harsh, raspy moan.

"Hope you didn't a little boost of the goose," she said in between strokes.

Jaune started thrusting his dick into her mouth as it was becoming hot by her tongue. At any moment, he was close to climaxing.

"I am getting close," said Jaune with his pleading eyes. Cinder used to love when Jaune got that way for she knew that he was in her grasp when he was younger.

"Come for me," she said as she tightened her lips at the shaft before sticking an additional finger into his ass.

Jaune exerted much energy as he could while depositing his sperm into her bank. Each time he spurted, she tightened her lips to drink his white nectar. She continued until his climax ceased and so did his pleasure. She released her mouth from his dick before swallowing his contents.

"So rich and pleasant," she said. "Very delectable. Didn't expect any less." She rubbed his dick with her palm. "You are such a mighty force. I am afraid of the girl who gets impregnated from you."

She returned to the headboard where she spread her legs, exposing her pussy. She reached for his butt and jammed his dick inside of her cavern. Jaune's eyes widened into tears as the folds of her pussy were embracing his dick.

"You need to take the role of thrusting, doll," she commanded him. He thrust his dick inside at a slow pace. He felt his hips buckled as her pussy folds entrapped his dick. While focusing on giving her pleasure, Cinder was stroking his hair. "That's it, my tender blonde, give in to your auntie. Pump with all of your might."

His lips quivered, his hands were trembling. He was becoming tired at every time he was stroking inside of her. Wanting to climax, he was picking up the pace.

"That is it," she cried. "Keep going. All the way to where you belong."

He knew where she was hinting. The important part where it counted. The many times he had deposited his seeds there. He was very fortunate to not to receive a withdraw.

His body temperature became warm feeling her hot body on him. She continued to kiss him on the neck. "Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me." She kept screaming at him. "That's it. You can do it. Try to make me come. Come on, Jaune."

Jaune started thrusting faster as soon his climax was approaching. The bed started creaking. Her hands were on his sweaty back, indenting her claws into his back.

"Come for your auntie, come for your auntie," she said in between cries.

"I am coming, Aunt Cinder," he said.

She took his face and planted his lips on his. At the contact of her lips, he climaxed inside of her. She bucked her hips so that she was able to take all of his seeds as he continued coming. When he was finishing depositing, he took his dick from her pussy and collapsed on the bed next to Cinder.

Cinder and Jaune were both panting from their encounter. He was rubbing his chest as he was trying his hardest to breathe.

"You...were...amazing...as...always," said Cinder in between pants. "Very well done. I know I have taught you well."

He didn't answer. Cinder lied on his chest while drawing doodles on it. She kissed him a few times on his chest while trying to recuperate.

* * *

"And cut."

The sound of the ringing bell and the director gave Jaune the cue that the scene was over. He let out a heavy sigh. He was relieved. How many takes? How many roles? Positions and exchanging of grunts? He must admit that Cinder did her job well. A woman that recently finishing a lesbian threesome followed by a JOI video, this woman was an expert in her career. It was actually her that chose him at the last minute. The pair shared a video a few months prior. She thought the young adult had potential.

She told him that the aunt-nephew roleplay has been an emerging market. Jaune didn't oppose. Of course, this was a phoned-in audition. Money was needed. He wouldn't get into specifics, but it was a godsend of Cinder to give him a call.

Jaune received a towel by one of the assistants. He dried himself off while making his way to his makeshift office. What was really in actuality was a small broom closet at the end of the studio, Jaune made it work. Becoming famous wasn't the goal. Never in his eighteen years did he ever expected a career in the adult entertainment industry. Like he had mentioned earlier, there was a reason. A very important reason. As of now, his reason had to be put on hold for the time being.

And just for the time being.

Jaune learned to separate himself from Jaune Arc, student, son, friend, and aspiring something. He had yet to figure out what he wanted to be. Farming was an expertise after working with his family but never desired for the rest of his life.

Then there was Jaune Dice. He was the man of mystery. There was never a role in which he shies away. Roles from being a part of femdom, maledom, JOI, and the like. Jaune Dice was an up and coming entertainer. Once again, veteran Cinder Fall is the reason for his introduction into the industry.

Maybe she felt sorry for him. Maybe she had an interest in him. He didn't know nor care about the details. Money was needed. He was thankful to Cinder for that.

Cinder gave the blonde a bottle of water. "You did well," she told him. Jaune gave an affirmation by nodding as he ingested the water. He craved that water like he was needing his life. Moments where he was dehydrated but knew he didn't want to have another take. And not to sound perverted or obscene, but producing a boner within moments wasn't as easy as it looked.

Granted Cinder was an attractive woman, the blonde never got excited with lust. Ironically, he still believed that love was an important factor.

"You're different from the other men I've worked with." She took a drink of water herself. "Most would toot their own horn or ask for some pointers outside of the studio."

"Gratefully, you don't have to worry about that," he told her. "Degradation and self-deprecation do a great job on its own."

"A bit deep for a teenager."

"A teenager that has seen a lot and know a lot. I am acutely aware of the choices I am making." He gave her confirming look. "It doesn't mean I don't appreciate what you have done for me." He gave a smile to her. "I thank you for looking out for me. I will try my best."

"I will admit, Jaune, you are a rare gem in this industry." She finished a bottle of water. "However humility isn't going to make you last in this industry." She patted him on his back. "Think about that logic. We will be in touch." She gave him a peck on the cheek and walked away from the scene. A group of assistants was there on her beck and call awaiting her orders.

The director wiped the sweat from his brow. The gray-haired man had a pleased look. A look as if he had never seen new blood performed like that in years. He came and patted Jaune on his back. Jaune put on his shirt from the scene.

"Jauney, baby, great work today." The man was breathing heavily as if he was involved in the scene. "You played your role very well. Very convincing. It was as if you had such experience beforehand."

Jaune nodded. The director wasn't sure if it was approval or just out of respect. "I just do what I am told to do, Mr. Ozpin." He reached for his pants. "If it makes great entertainment, then I do what I must."

"And what a plan you have," said director Ozpin with much enthusiasm. "This industry needs young, fresh blood such as yourself. You are going to be like the boy-next-door. Innocent, nubile, unpredictable."

"Thanks, I think." Jaune cracked his knuckles. The clock on the wall showed to be a little after five in the evening. He was late. He needed to go. He turned to the director. "Listen, if you don't mind. Can we talk another time, Mr. Ozpin? I am actually late for an appointment."

Raising his eyebrow, Ozpin politely asked. "What kind of appointment."

Jaune released a haughty sigh. "An appointment in which if I don't pick a little lady up from daycare, then Child Protection Service is going to have my ass."

Ozpin gave a Cheshire Cat grin. "A spring chicken has already had a run-in with a seasoned cat?"

"A peculiar analogy, but yes." Jaune bowed to Ozpin. "If you excuse me, I need to get my little miss before she worries." He got up and made his way toward his closet. "Don't need her to worry. I need her to be sure that her daddy isn't going anywhere."

Jaune was dressed and was ready to go. Upon leaving the studio, a person came to give him his check. It was a thousand dollars. Not much, but not bad for a scene.

The money should cover his rent for the month and pay for the daycare. He ran to his car to rush to the daycare. On his way, he phoned the place, apologizing in advance for his tardiness.

His daughter was named Jeanette Schnee Arc. Her mother, Weiss Schnee, was fifteen when she was born. It was a mistake between the pair. Granted the mistake was a blessing for Jaune. However, her parents didn't want Weiss to have anything to do with "her mistake."

Following her birth, the baby was given to Jaune's parents and Weiss was withdrawn from Beacon Academy. Jaune won't go into the details about the ordeal. He left home at seventeen with his daughter. He didn't want that burden put on his family.

Jeanette was his pride and joy. He made her and she was his responsibility.

He won't have it any other way.

* * *

He exited the car and headed toward the daycare. He was in a rush. It was already an hour since closing time. He stepped inside and ran to the common room where parents come to pick up their child. The moment he entered the room, he came across his daughter's glistening smiling face.

"Daddy," screamed the three-year-old child as she tiptoed off of the floor and into her father's arms.

"Jennie, my girl," he responded while tightly embracing his daughter. He rubbed her white hair and flicked her pointy nose. "So happy to see you. Daddy missed you."

"I missed you, too," said Jennie with the smile still beaming on her face.

Jaune picked up his daughter and walked to the counter to sign her out. He made his most sincere apology to the workers for his tardiness. It still didn't replace their disdained look of the habitual repeater.

He wrote a check to cover any late fees and gave an additional tip for his trouble. He apologized once more before grabbing Jennie's bookbag and the pair left the daycare.

He went into the trunk to get the car seat. He went to the back seat to have it installed. He grabbed Jennie and tightly secured her. He got inside of the car. "Ready to head home, Jennie Sweetness?"

"Yes, daddy," she cooed. "Let's go, go, go!"

He turned on the engine. He reached into his phone where he had a playlist of Jennie's music. "What are you in the mood for?  _Moana_ or  _Troll's_ soundtrack?"

" _Moana,_ daddy!"

"As you wish, my princess."

As he programmed his music for her, Jennie was humming to the music. Seeing her smile and sing almost brought a tear to his eye.

"Did you have fun at work, daddy?"

"I did, sweetheart. Making sure that you get what you need, baby."

"Jennie is happy that you are happy."

"Well, I am happy that you are happy, Jennie."

"I love you, daddy."

"I love you, too, Jennie and then some."

_Jennie, I want you to know that the things I do are for you. I can't say I am proud of my line of work. But understand, sweetness, that I won't do anything to hurt you. I love you too much. Understand that one day you will grow up and one day you might see something of me that may surprise you. Understand that no matter much, I do this because I love you. For I won't let anyone tell me that I can't raise you. You are my daughter. My daughter no matter what._

_**To be continued…** _

**A/N: The beginning of the story references an excerpt from my story,** _**connected_by_your_strings.** _ **Check it out if you haven't read the story. It is one of my personal favorites.**


	14. Fate Led Me to My Summer Rose (Summer x Jaune)

_**Hey, guys. Big Diesel and [girlfriendoftheauthor] here with another installment of Summer and Jaune. This chapter serves as a filler for it displays the origin of Jaune's sudden ailment in the previous chapter. It is a slow read, but it is to build suspense for the next chapter.** _

_**A/N: The chapter involves subject matter of child abuse and illnessess. Discretion is advised.** _

It was on a whim of a dare.

A dare that set the course of my fate.

It was due to a fear of unacceptance, fear of disobedience, just fear. Conflicting feelings of anguish, frustration, and overall guilt. I was seven at the time of the incident.

It was over ten years ago, but I can still smell the leaves in the forest. The fresh soil on my flesh. The pressure of my breath being taken away. The cries and pleas of my mother and my father. The darkness I was embellished within.

I thought I would have never seen my family again.

We were visiting my father's parents in the neighboring village. It was nothing out of the ordinary. My grandparents had a huge apple orchard and a babbling brook where we can swim and fish. It was laid-back and my family and I enjoyed it. As a kid at the time, it didn't take much to please me. Going to my grandparents' house was like going to an amusement park. They were very lovable, enjoyable people.

Like any other child, I was quite curious. That day, I had thoughts of visiting the forest. The forest looked idyllic for adventures. However, whenever I asked, I would get the disapproval of my parents.

As a young child, we were told by the village elders that lived on the edge of town surrounding the forest to stay away from the forest. It was rumored that there were ghosts that inhabited there and if any stranger, especially a young child, went into the forest, then the ghost would claim its soul. I knew about the legend as it was my grandfather who was one of the elders who claimed the village on the outskirts of the town home. Rather if it was self-proclaimed or entitled, but my grandfather was a guardian to keep the spirits and the humans apart from each other.

I didn't take it too seriously. I knew we were from the sticks, but my grandfather never really adapted into the now. I mean he thought telephones were a contraption of the devil. I mean my older sisters would give us and my younger siblings are a good scare. Nevertheless, I saw it as fun and games. Something to scare us. Being the only brother and middle child, I assured my younger siblings that we would be okay. Even at the same time, I had a bit of fear in the corner of my brain.

Well, that evening, I broke the promise of my father and grandfather and walked into the forest.

I did not want to go. It was a dare from a couple of the village kids. They questioned my fear as they cornered me in the orchards that fateful afternoon. They told me that if I was not afraid, then I would go to the shrine in the center of the forest and get an artifact from there.

I wore my heart on my sleeve. I hated when I was disliked. It was one thing fitting in for being a farmer's boy, but it was worse when you weren't accepted in the village. I didn't any longer want to be an outcast of my peers. I made my venture into the forbidden forest.

 _On a whim of a dare, setting the course into my fate._  
  
I was in the forest. The forest was ancient. The trees were thick and old and the roots were twisted. It might have once have been filled with birdsongs and animals that roamed, but it was now in the former ages of its glory. The lushness of vegetation on the tree was so dense that only an occasional streak of sunlight barely touch the forest floor. Even its thick vines were slowly taking away the last remnants of the shrine that stood in the center.

The leaves crackled like sandpaper as I took each step to the forbidden shrine. According to the village kids, it was a legend that if I took an artifact from the shrine, it will bring me good luck. Not obliged with good luck, but didn't want to be a laughing stock to my peers, I swallowed my pride and fear, I made my way. Each step was loud and creaky. It was very sorrowful with each step as if they were warning me to turn back while I still could. Ignoring its sound, I entered into its main area.

'Hello. Hello.'

The voice went silent just like the woods in front of me. According to my grandfather, the woods have been abandoned for many years. No presence of life was to be seen or heard from that forest. I feared that it might be a ghost that my grandfather told me.

'Hello. Hello.' The voice sounded like a child. It was a female voice. It was very calm. It made me think that maybe it was a lost child or something.

At first.

'Hello. Hello.'

'Hello,' I said to the stranger, this time responding. The wind slowly picked up speed and the branches were loudly shaking. It sent shivers down my spine.

'Hello. Hello.'

'I am here,' I said again with a hint of fear. 'Where are you?'

'I am right behind you.'

I slowly turned around and saw a person. Her complexion was pale like she had hidden away from the sunlight. Her eyes were gray and dull. Her hair was a deep shade of red and appeared wiry like copper. She looked older as if she could be an older teenager.

Her appearance was haunting, which made me screamed. But, the woman wrapped her hand around my mouth, ceasing the noise.

"Shh! Please be quiet," she said with calmness in her voice. "I don't want to scare you. Please, please stop. Please be a good boy."

I became stiffened by the fear. Not sure of her motives, I followed her directions.

"There. I know that you are a good boy, Jaune," said the woman. "So don't be so noisy."

"How do you know my name," I asked with fear in my voice.

"Of course, I know your name, silly," said the woman. "We spirits know all." She was assuring and very absolute in her response. She sounded very confident, which made me slightly panicked.

"I have watched you from afar, my dear," said the spirit. "I have seen you roam through these orchards for many, many years. In the village, at the market, even when you were around your family. I know everything about you, my dear. You see, I can tell a boy who has a pure heart. You certainly do and that makes me happy."

"A pure heart," I asked her.

"Yes," she answered. She put her palms on his cheek and stroked it slightly. With her other hand, she placed it on my chest, where my heart was located. Her touch felt cold like a corpse. Her hand on my heart made my heart beat slower. I began noticing that my breath was ragged. "What's going on," I said as I felt tears coming from my face. "Mommy, daddy. Somebody help me!"

"Don't worry, my precious Jaune," she said as she stroked my cheek. I felt myself before lighter before falling gently on the ground. "Shh! Please go to sleep, my dear. In time, you will understand. You will understand."

I was told that a search party was in a place a few hours after my entering the forest. After not showing up for dinner, my mother became worried. By a chance of fate, one of the village kids confessed to my mother on my whereabouts.

One of the villagers found me unresponsive in the forest. I was lying on the stoop of an abandoned house. He reported to the team of my being found. An ambulance came for me. I was found naked. When my mother and father came, my mother shrieked in terror of my condition. I was found beaten, battered, and bruised. There was also ligature marks laced around my neck.

I barely had a pulse.

I was taken to the hospital with serious injuries. Upon further investigation, the doctors learned that the culprit attempted to slash both of my wrists. Also, they found propofol in my system.  _That would explain the raggedness of breath and slow heartbeats._

I was put in a medically-induced coma for a few days.

My doctor told my parents that my body went through severe trauma. He also told them that I was strangled, which have caused oxygen-deprivation. They were informed that I would need extensive care for the oxygen-deprivation would include seizures at any given time.

Not even a day after leaving the hospital, I had my first attack. A ringing sound would come from my ear. It was loud and was very impactive which made me start to feel ill. My hands would shake, my heart would beat faster, and then I would begin to sense the hot, wetness coming from my nose.

_I lament this moment as the dare led me to my fate. A situation that could have been easily prevented if I would have listened to my parents. Despite telling them about the women who did this to me, they could never identify the suspect. It was concluded that she was a vagabond, a drifter passing from place to place looking for unsuspecting people._

_Even to this day, the case remains open…_

_...and we never came back to my grandparent's place since._

Since the incident, visiting the doctor's office became a normal routine for me. Whenever my mother and I entered, the worker at the front desk greeted us with her usual demeanor-short, yet sweet. The worker took a slight look from her glasses before looking at her computer for information regarding me. After finishing her typing, she instructed us to have a seat until my name was called. We sat in our usual spot next to the window that showed the neighborhood. My mother picked up the outdated magazines to catch up on any important periodicals. I rested my hands on his lap, always looking at them.

The doctor's office always gave me an eerie vibe. The antique fish tank in front of us displayed unique types of fish that the doctor gathered on his travels. It simply scared me. I felt their eyes were watching me; asking me information on why was I doing there. Around me, I heard whispers from the fish tank. At first, it was faint, then their whispers loomed around his ear like rushing water.  _Why are you in here, Jaune? You should not be in this place. If you would have listened to your father. This is your fault for putting your parents in this predicament. Now you have to pay the price._  
  
I covered my ears with my hands and shut my eyes tight. I was silently praying. I wanted these things to go away. 'Pain, pain fly away. Pain, pain, fly away.' No matter how many times I wished for it to end, but I knew the fingers were pointing at me. I tucked my head on my lap. I masked my tears in the forms of coughing. I did not want my mom to know what was happening to me.

There was scrutiny between my mother and my father after what occurred at the forest that fateful day.

Night after night, I heard my parents argued on finances for my treatments. I saw the shadows of my parents; the movements of such force. And every time, I cried myself to sleep.

When hearing the raspy voice of the worker calling my name, I held my mother's hand and walked inside the room where I awaited the doctor.

Unlike the worker at the front office, the doctor was a kind gentleman. He was young and attractive. Fresh out of medical school, the doctor had stolen the hearts of many women who come into his office; though it was a pediatric office. My mother was no exception. On days of my appointment, she wore formal attire that exposed her assets. I knew that she wanted attention. At the time, she was not receiving it at home from my father. Once again, I blamed myself.

'Good afternoon Jaune and Miss Arc.' The doctor gave the same delivery each time we came inside. His welcoming smile made my mother blushed. Being called 'miss' must have given her some appeal, I thought. He looked at the paperwork and came to begin his usual procedures on me.

I sat on the cold, thinned-paper, bed as the doctor told me to undress. I sat there and watched as the doctor examined me. The doctor placed the cold, icy stethoscope on my chest. I inhaled and exhaled as directed by the doctor. At the time, I loved the scribbling sounds the doctor made whenever he finished a task. He grabbed a cuff to check my blood pressure. I loved the sound it made every time the doctor squeezed.

Following the basic examination, the doctor consulted with my mother on my progress.

'How have Jaune's behavior been since our last examination,' asked the doctor.

'Well, his teachers have said that at school, he is behaving normally. Aside from the usual tantrums of a nine-year-old, he is doing fine.' My mother kept a formal posture. She never let the doctor out of her sight. Her eyes lingered with every step and every move from the doctor.

'Any signs? Any changes?'

'No. Jaune has always been himself. He is the peachy young gentleman he had always been. If there are any changes, be sure I will let you know.'

'Okay. When was his last attack.' The doctor said with sternness, but out of concern.

'Two days ago,' said my mother. 'I was at work when I received the phone call from the teacher at the school. His teacher told me that she found him lying face down in the restroom. She panicked and alerted the nurse. I rushed from work and to the hospital.'

I saw my mother's anguished eyes. She was already exhausted from working her long hours. Then, my father extended his hours so that they both can pay for my treatments.

I averted myself from them in shame. Sometimes, I wanted to fall asleep and not awake.

It wasn't easy. I felt like a burden to them. My sisters, my parents. I felt helpless. I felt I was at fault. If I would have been smart enough to listen to my parents. If I would have been more cautious, then maybe I wouldn't be sitting in that position. The money could have been used to buy that RV my father desired. It could have been used to take care of my sister, Jan's college. It could have bought the clarinet my twin, Joan wanted. Maybe, just maybe things that could bring the family a little happiness.

Not from my disdain. Not for my mistake. I thought about it night and day. Still wanted to go asleep and not wake up.

'How severe was this attack,' asked the doctor.

'It was not as severe from the one over a few months ago. It was fortunate that it happened at home than at school. The school made us keep him at home for a couple of days until he was fully examined.'

'I see. I was thinking about his condition. We are still doing extensive research on the cause of this ailment. We are aware that he is suffering from seizures. However, we are wondering about how this has occurred.'

'Ever since we found him in that forest over two years ago, these attacks have happened. I can't forget the hell we have been after that. He had horrible night terrors. Screams hollowing throughout the house. The days we found him shaking and foaming at the mouth. We did not know what to do. We are talking to you, specialist, everybody. This thing is so rare that it is scaring me. It is scaring my husband and my daughters.' I saw tears coming from her eyes. 'It hurts as a mother that I can't do anything to help my son. Night after night, I prayed that he can overcome this. I feel so weak. I am tired. Working over and over to make sure that my son gets the treatment. But something has to be done.'

'I am sorry.' I spoke faintly from my lips. The doctor and my mother turned when hearing me speak. My face was beet red; my eyes were watering from the hot tears; my hand was wrapped in a fist.

'I am sorry for making you suffer, Mom. It's my fault that I got you in this mess. It's my fault, it's my fault.' I began hitting my fist against the bed. It vibrated loudly every time I hit it. I screamed, "It's my fault," repeatedly. My stomach churned; overcome with emotion. Then suddenly, my vision became blurry, my nose was leaking blood, and then I fell backward on the bed. In front of my mother and the doctor, I had another attack.

'Jaune, Jaune!' My mother screamed. She went to me and patted my face to alert me. 'Please, son, get up! It is not your fault. It is not your fault!' All over me, the room spun. It wrapped over and over until it went into darkness.

* * *

As I grew older, my seizures lessen, and with the right medication, they were manageable. I thought they were under control. However, there were moments when regardless of any medication, I didn't have control.

An example of an "attack" occurred at the nightclub. Ruby found me in the alleyway after I went outside to make a phone call. She saw me go into convulsion in the snow. She cried and panicked. She phoned for an ambulance. Besides my family, she is the only person who knows of my ailment. I urged her by any means to not tell her mother or anyone else.

The last thing I wanted to do was make Summer worry. She already has troubles of her own. I love my desert rose too much to make her sad. Call me selfish, but that is a selfish choice I have to make.

* * *

Summer is my everything. Even as I lie on this ground, my thoughts remain on her. I see the EMTs coming into the room. I see Joan and Jan holding on to my wailing mother. My father keeps calm, keeping his arms folded, even though I know he wants to cry. I can see them with the stretcher. I hear radio chatter from the other end.

_Jaune, are you all right? Jaune, can you hear me?_

_I am getting a pulse. Is he stabilized?_

_He is! Copy that!_

My eyes shot open. I am gasping for air. I am trying to fight. They are holding me down.

_Calm down, Mr. Arc. You are fine. You are fine._

_Please alert the hospital that Jaune Arc is on his way._

_Roger that! Standby!_

They put me on the stretcher, tightly securing me. They place an oxygen mask on my face for assurance. My sisters watch and follow me out of the home. I look to the sky as I see the whirling lights of the ambulance and the fire department. A couple of onlookers watch from their homes.

As I turn my head, my face drains of color. In my driveway, I see a car. I recognize the occupants.

Ruby and Summer.

_**To be continued….** _

_**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I know that this romance is showing drama, but what is not a good story without drama from time to time?** _

_**For those who were confused with this chapter, Jaune was seven years old when he was beaten and nearly strangled by a female drifter. He was found barely clinging to life. It was because of that incident that led him to have seizures. That said seizure that is taking him to the hospital.** _

_**And relax, the culprit isn't Summer...and his parents' relationship is now stronger than ever.** _

_**Until next time. God bless!** _


	15. Poporo (Part I)

That coffee tasted like a used cigarette. It wasn't the best of smilies, but it was the first that Jaune acquired after tasting the burnt coffee from his usual coffeehouse. He criticized how recently their taste, as well as their customer service, has been lacking. It wouldn't be any surprise since the owner of the establishment has set forth on worldly adventures and left her good tithings to her younger brother. Unlike the enthusiastic big sister, the young brother's thoughts were on business, synergy, and micromanagement. In conclusion, the attitude of their baristas reflected their taste of coffee. Like a bad habit of his recent quitting of cigarettes, Jaune tossed the coffee into the trashcan. He pulled out a piece of nicotine gum. He discarded the wrapper to the trashcan as he walked down the stairs into the courtyard. He walked into the crowd of students who were venturing to their next class or were heading back to their dorms from classes. He saw a few students dressed in their work clothes to head to their student job.

He groaned at the thought of obtaining another student job. It wasn't long ago that he was recently released from his job working as a library assistant. Their reason for letting him go wasn't because of his personality. Frankly, the boss enjoyed the blonde child. That was if he showed up or stayed awake long enough to work. The incomprehensible boy spent his evenings partying with his friends and spending latter parts of the early morning cramming for exams or completing overdue homework. He may get a few hours here and there, but it was apparent in his schoolwork. He always told himself that he would get an additional sleep on the weekends, but alas, the weekends were spent partying with friends until the sun shined on Monday morning.

The fallacy of a fallen nineteen-year-old scholar.

He sighed as he grabbed tightly around his book. He was trailing near a D in his Freshman Composition class. He already has an overdue assignment, but his professor and surprisingly former Beacon Academy teacher, Oscar Pine, was grateful enough to give him a week to complete it.

And that was over four days ago.

His goal was to spend the night completing the assignment and slipped it under her door before their test. He was his first class. Hopefully, he won't be in an unpleasant mood.

He put his mind back into focus as he walked across the street to get to his dorm. His hope since his roommate/best friend Lie Ren wouldn't be there since he had late afternoon classes, he would have time to complete his work. He had it all planned.

_Step 1: Go into my dorm and turn off all distractions._

_Step 2: There is no step 2._

_Step 3: Leave a do not disturb sign so I can concentrate._

_Step 4: Energy drinks to help cram._

_Step 5: Coffee in case energy drinks don't work._

_Step 6: Take a ten-minute break every hour._

_Step 7: For all that is holy, do not answer the phone unless it is a family member._

_Step 8: Keep that mindset until completing this assignment._

_Step 9: Just do it, okay?_

He checked his watch and saw the clock struck a little after three in the afternoon. He crossed another street and made it to the parking lot of his dormitory. The gravel rock gnashing against his feet reminded him of the thoughts of returning back to those dorms. It reminded him of the subsidized urban housing. He didn't mean offense to those who claim those places home, but he didn't think that the "projects" existed on college campuses. He made it to the dormitory where he used his key fob to open the door. He was welcomed to the scents of mold, hormones, sweat, and amongst other things. Despite his doing laundry, whenever he returned home, the blonde was forced to do laundry again. His mother couldn't stand the scent of "college life," she said to her chagrin. He laughed to himself, knowing that it wasn't long until his next visit home.

With the elevator broken for repairs, again, the frustrated Jaune walked the nine flights of stairs to his room. With each flight, the blonde child was having second thoughts of working on his overdue paper. Along with studying for his other classes and assignments from those other classes, it was going to be a long night.

He was grateful that it was a Friday.

Ten tiresome, exhausting minutes later, he made it to his dorm room. He covered his nose to blockade the scent from the public bathroom. He wouldn't be surprised if someone purposefully defecated on the floor, per usual. Or if someone failed to aim for the toilet, again. He shook his head for the lack of home training from these students. Alas, the detrimental hazards of dormitory life.

He was welcomed to the cool sensation of the air conditioner. Thankful to Lie Ren, he told himself that he would get something for him when he returned back to the campus. He tossed his stuff next to his bed. He turned on the radio to find music he can concentrate. Choosing an alternative jazz radio station, he got himself comfortable for the night ahead.

He sat at his chair where his laptop resided. He never brought his laptop anywhere for risking it would break. He was fortunate for the used tablet his sister Jenna left for him before she made her venture studying abroad with her girlfriend, Penny Polendina.

He opened his laptop and cracked open a bottle of his energy drink. He took a few sips as he searched through his emails. Aside from the trivial stuff of college information, important events, the overdue notices from his English professor, and spam mail. He exited off from his computer. He opened his word document to gather his information to work on his assignment. He was a few sentences into the assignment.

He heard his cell phone ringing.

If it wasn't for the fact that the ringing phone was planted on the sink behind him, then he would have never got up. He scratched his underarms as he walked to the phone. He saw that it was Lie Ren.

 _Ren is my friend, my best friend. So, it does count for Step 7._  
  
He answered on the fifth ring.

"Hey, Ren. What's up," asked Jaune as he sat back at his desk. "I am in the middle of something. What do you need?"

"Dude," responded Lie Ren loudly. "Get this! There is a mixer going on at the pub tonight."

"Cool," said Jaune. "That sounds like a plan, but…."

"But, what?"

"Look, man, I hate to say this. Let alone think about it, but I won't be attending tonight."

There was a pause on the phone for a moment. "Is this the same Jaune Arc? The one who enjoys going to parties?"

"Listen, man," interjected Jaune. "I just got things to do. I got so much on my plate that it is pitiful. I am hoping to have some downtime to finish this work. But, no, man, not tonight."

Another pause ensued following the conversation. Jaune could hear the tapping from the other end. If Jaune knew Lie Ren like he did, the brunet was formulating a plan. Lie Ren answered. "In regards to the paper, what is the topic?"

" _Many people believe that sexualization of cartoon characters has a negative effect on society because it promotes perversion. Do you agree or disagree? Use specific reasons and examples to support your response_."

Jaune heard Lie Ren snapped his finger on the other end. "Velvet has taken this class in summer school," he said adamantly. "If you like, I can give her a call and she can do the paper for you. For a price."

"Dude, you know Pine. He is much capable of snooping out things like he did at Beacon," he scoffed. "No way in hell am I going to get in trouble."

"Dude, I am sorry to use this, but here it goes," said Lie Ren as he held his breath before sighing heavily. "I am using the solid you owe."

Jaune almost dropped the phone the moment he heard those words coming from Lie Ren's lips. He tightly gripped his cell phone to assure Lie Ren was aiding his comprehension. " _The_ solid? You are using this now. Now of all days?"

"Sorry, bro. I need you tonight," he said as he tapped the phone. "Blake is going to be there and I need you as my wingman to break the ice."

 _The solid._ An exchange of favors created by the best friends during their high school days in which they helped each other in event of an emergency or a "bro moment." Jaune tried not to ponder the particular solid in question, but he knew that his assignment wouldn't be finished right away.

"I just want to take the opportunity of having some leeway with Blake. I am not asking you to just come and party, I am asking as a friend," said Lie Ren. "I don't want to be alone. I, at least, want a wingman if Blake comes around to speak to me."

Jaune became trapped in limbo. Yes, he valued Lie Ren's friendship. He didn't mind helping out a friend in need. He just wished that it didn't coincide with his pending due assignments. At the same time, he already has one strike on his permanent record. It was by the grace of Oum his dean gave him another chance. He feared dismissal and of course, his partying was inexcusable. He stared onto the blinking line of his word document.

_Help a friend? Get my work done? Help my friend to get his middleman worked up? Or get my work done with the chance of my middleman being cut off? Decisions?_

He grunted loud enough for Lie Ren to hear. "I will come with you." He heard Lie Ren shout "yes" before Jaune intervened. "Here is the catch. If Blake does come and get with you, you will help me with this assignment. Not Velvet! You and just you."

"Anything, bud."

"I mean, no spending the night with Belladonna. Get in, get out. Come to the dorm, help me out. I scratch yours, you scratch mine."

"Yes, yes. A thousand times, yes!"

"Alright then," said Jaune. "When does this mixer began?"

"Around eight this evening at The Stubbed Toe."

"I know the place," said Jaune. "I will meet you there."

"Great. Once again, thanks!"

"Thanks, my butt. Just help me with this assignment." He hung up the phone while cracking his knuckles. He looked at the clock and saw he had some time to complete the assignment. He stood up to stretch. He began yawning as he was feeling sleepy.  
_  
I think I can lie down for a minute. Catch a little of a second wind. And then resume my work. I mean, I can count that as Step 6._

He took off his shoes and lied on the bed. He told himself that he was going to get himself ten minutes to rest.

He was asleep after three minutes.

_**To be continued….** _


	16. Let The Astrid Dance! (Part I) (Jaune x Kali)

_**Hey, guys! [girlfriendoftheauthor] here with another story for Jaune's Mothers. In this story, it involves Jaune and his forbidden relationship with his friend, Blake's mother, Kali Belladonna. What tales ensue between the pair? Will Blake ever find out? Stay tuned in this new story. If it is awkward, forgive me. I wrote this on my break while working on my dissertation. Need something to write instead of graduate work. Being a Ph.D. candidate blows sometimes. Enjoy!** _

It happened on the living room floor. The squeaky sounds of her houseshoes attracted his attention. He was reading his book for class when he heard the apron-wearing woman tell him these words. "Jaune, I've had these unexplainable feelings for you." The words were absolute, just as her nimble hands were drawing to her apron. Jaune saw her jittery ears, even it sensed on what was to come. The woman took sharp breaths as she disrobed. First, her apron, revealing her curvaceous body. The Faunus knew that she had picked up weight. It wasn't out of neglectful of dieting, but out of neglect of not receiving the proper attention, or better yet, the proper affection.

Jaune tried backing away, scanning the areas in means of escape. Knowing of his options, she quickly pushed her feet on his stomach. "Forgive me, darling, but I must do this." Jaune felt her soft feet hitting his stomach. The tension, his breath, ragged from the aberrant housewife. She dropped her dress, displaying her formal pattern panties. They were red, red like the roses that her husband sent her. It was sitting on the table. They were freshly delivered over an hour ago. He knew as he came over with Blake so the duo could study together.

Blake happened to step out on a brief errand. His eyes focused on the clock. Kali turned to his direction but setting her sights on Jaune. "If you are thinking of Blake, the store is thirty minutes away by bike. We have time." She was quite absolute. She was excited, she wasn't mad. Just determined. "Just please allow me, dear." She slid her foot to his jeans. She began using her toes to mesh onto his pants. "My husband loves when I do this. I hope you do, too."

Amazing how she compared her husband with this, he thought as he watched her take her blouse, and then her bra. Her breasts although drooping were robust and defined. Stretch marks were apparent, the wear and tear of adulthood, parenting, and diet. Her nipples were erect. That alone began stirring an erection in his pants.

Her eyes widened in delight. "I knew I was making you feel good. Thanks, Jaune," the Faunus housewife purred as she slid her panties to the floor. The musk of womanhood lingered to his nose. Ripe as fresh fruit from the vine. His body felt a strange sensation as if he was being lifted. All the while as she continued to massage his penis with her foot.

"Does it feel good, darling," she asked calmly. "Will you allow me to call you, darling. Just the once?"

He found it interesting on her forcefulness. Yet again, still seeking the approval from him. What they were doing wasn't right. Oum knew if Blake or if worse, Ghira, would step in on them in the act. "I think we should stop this, Mrs. Belladonna," he asked kindly. "I don't want us to get in trouble. This isn't right."

Kali pressed harder, emitting a moan from his lips. She clicked her tongue. "Your  _son_  doesn't think we should stop."

"My  _son_  is much as confused as I am, Mrs. Belladonna," he said to her as he was combating his moans.

Jaune felt the pressure, the heaviness in his balls. The withholding of masturbating over the last few days for reason that didn't matter at this point in time. This was Kali Belladonna. The loving mother of Blake and devoted wife of Ghira was an apple of many's eyes in the community. She was a part of the board in her neighborhood, a constant guest of their tea ceremonies, and a helping hand at the school. She carries a reputation that many would find wonderful, great, and quite envious. She was smart to boot. An Ivy League graduate who abandoned her dreams of being a lawyer and became the wife of a businessman. She was beautiful, attractive, very mature, and just a great person to be around.

The very woman who was giving him a footjob at this point in time. He tried combating the moans but he wasn't doing so well.

It happened too fast.

Jaune never thought in his sixteen years on how his first time was going to be like. Admittedly, he had fantasies among many girls at his school, Blake included. As for Kali, it was different. For some reason, any time a thought would arise to Kali in his fantasies, he couldn't do it. He felt it was unlucky, to use his moment to deflower her in that manner.

He wondered if Kali felt that way before making her move?

After taking off her shirt she took his shirt over his head. "I'm sorry," she said once again before starting kissing and biting his neck. Jaune felt that wet muscle hitting his skin. It felt strange, reminding him of a slippery fish. She broke the wet and sloppy pecks. She whispered into his ear. "Want to go to heaven with me?" Jaune didn't know how to respond as she slowly starting to bite on his earlobe.

His breath became more ragged as her breasts made contact with his arms. His dick stood at attention while she continued to draw doodles with her tongue within the ear canal.

"Mrs. Belladonna, we should stop," he said. "If Blake finds out…" It was interrupted as she tightly enveloped her lips around his. He muffled as her tongue performed a dance with his tongue.

His first kiss.

In his naivety, he imagined his first kiss to be surrounded by fireworks and sweet melodic sounds. But in the end, he could only describe it as sloppy and wet. Her tongue had been something like a muscular eel worming its way into his mouth and when they pulled apart he had to fight the urge to wipe her thick saliva from around his lips. Maybe that was how adults kissed, he thought to himself. The closest he had ever had from a kiss that wasn't from the family was from Blake herself.

_The Little Cabbage_ was a play the duo did with their class. As she was the acting lead, he was in the audio/visual team. An incident happened on the day of the play when there was an error with the CD to play the music. However, he saved the soundtrack via his cell phone and used the microphone in place of the CD. The play was a success and was met with a thunderous applause. As a reward for saving the play, Blake kissed him on the cheek.

However, there was no play. No cell phone to save the day. Nothing to prepare him for this particular moment.

"I want you to close your eyes, and relax. I promise you that you will feel good things," she said with a heavy voice as she slowly removed his pants along with his boxers.

She then leaned forward, and the blonde could feel her breasts pressed into his bare chest. Her voice whispering in his ear again, "Touch and see how much I need you." He was in full view of her breasts. The more he observed the more contrast on his previous observation. Enlarged brown nipples dotted both her breasts. The white of her breasts contrasted to the tanned skin around. She pulled him towards her bosom. He saw the pleads in her eyes.

"Please, darling," she whispered in her quavered voice. Amidst the confusion of this, one was for certain, he never liked disappointing people. He prayed to Oum for forgiveness. He whispered an apology to Blake and Ghira. He opened his mouth and gently suckled. Her smile spread some and she took her arms, wrapping around his head. "Good boy," she cooed as she felt the suction of his mouth on her tits. Her breasts were soft and warm, according to Jaune. It felt strange, feeling like a babe suckling his mother. It made him reflect on the moments of his childhood with his mother. He shook away those thoughts.  _This isn't right. I am suckling the breast of my friend's mother. A married woman. But why in the heck does it feel right?_

A strange, quivering sensation spread through him, almost electric. Such a soft feeling to him. He tugged on her nipples, sort of hoping if milk would come out. He became so engaged in it that he didn't notice that Kali let go of her hands, and to his surprise, he kept in place.

She giggled at the suckling blonde. "I can tell these have calm you down a touch," she said. "Do you like them." He confirmed as he nodded as he continued. "Feel free to suck as much as you want. I doubt any milk would come out, but you are more than welcome, darling."

It was enticing. As much he wanted to resist, his tongue and his teeth wouldn't let go. Eventually, with his free hand, he aimed for her other tits. With that he squeezed, he pinched, and he massaged. It was mesmerizing, it was enticing.

It didn't matter that he could feel himself growing hard against her.

"That's it, sweetie," She whispered in a raspy voice. "Dwell with your desires, with  _our_ desires. My dear sweet, sweet darling." After a few more minutes, she pulled Jaune away from her breasts, leaving a satisfied look on her face. She turned onto her back. Jaune's breath became ragged once more when seeing the Faunus exposed her pussy.

He suddenly felt the smooth hands stimulating his dick. He moaned instantly. She became tickled. "I am pleased that you find this exciting, darling," she purred. "Have to get you ready so you can enter me."

* * *

Jaune imagined his first time of losing his virginity would be special. The thoughts of candles, flower petals, champagne, and romantic music would be suitable for sex. Honestly, he had never had the thought of sex.

Of course, he did what could learn when he was in his middle school's PE class. He remembered watching the sacred "video" of sexual intercourse between a man and a woman. He sat in class, front row, observing every single scene. He ignored the mockery of his classmates and their talks of how "softcore" the video was. In his mind, he wanted to know. How was it when a man has sex with a woman?

He asked his mother about it and she feigned ignorance, suggesting that he was too young. He would have asked his father, but he had already left the family. With no other solution, he went and asked his oldest sister, Jan. Jan became flustered as the opportunity of "the talk" was among her. She tried being technical as possible without giving him the gory details. He remembered his sister explaining that having sex was like "a warm apple pie." Awkward simile, Jaune thought, but his relentless search for understanding sex became a dire need.

Like every teenager, he went to the internet for his exploration of his sexuality. Like the time he saw a video of two girls having sex. The sight of flesh rubbing their sweat with each other; and the pleasant, heavy sounds of moans overwhelmed the naïve Jaune. Like a sermon in church, he stood in awe under the gospel of lust. He couldn't sleep that night. The only thought on his mind was the sounds and happy faces of those women. The indescribable feelings were blaring from his brain and eventually around his groin.

* * *

Curious on how quiet Jaune became, Kali addressed him. "Is this your first time seeing a pussy before?"

Admittedly and guiltily, he nodded to confirm her question.

She pursed her lips. "Oh, sweetness." She got herself comfortable, pulling Jaune into her pussy. He didn't much care for the smell. It wasn't rancid or anything, just a musk he wasn't used to. "Would you like a taste?"

He was a bit hesitant, but he nodded to her, more out of her reaction if he refused than out of curiosity. Upon contact, it tasted funny to him, like a combination of a salty and tangy fruit. Like a puppy, he was lapping her folds. Although inexperienced, he could perform well, Kali thought. Wanting more pressure, she placed his head harder against her pussy.

"Stick your tongue further, dear," she hissed. "You are getting me there."

"Yes, ma'am," he replied as he continued.

An opening of the door interrupted their session. "Mom, I am home."

Jaune's fear was confirmed as Kali's daughter was in the vicinity. Kali, however, remained calm. "Did you get everything on the list, darling?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Ranch seasoning?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"The lamb chops?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Baking soda?"

"Darn it! I got baking powder."

"Dear, you know we need baking soda for the gravy. Be a dear and head back for me please."

"Fine," he daughter groaned. "Is Jaune still here?"

Jaune tried to move, but Kali pressed his head back into her pussy. "Jaune is busy at the moment. I spilled something on the carpet. Some very strong wine I accidentally spilled."

"Really, Mom? Sorry, Jaune for my mother's clumsiness."

"He completely understands. Now, head back, honey. We need to eat."

"Yes, ma'am."

The sounds of footstep returned to the front door before being closed. Kali felt the tension as she knew she was close. The exciting of almost being caught was unbearable.

"I am coming, Jaune," she screamed. "I am coming." Her juices sprayed onto him and to the carpet as he ingested most of her juices. She trembled and ebbed until it subsided. "Oum, that felt amazing, darling."

Jaune was lost in thought. Since the beginning, everything was going too fast. Before he could rationalize the situation, Kali pressed him to the floor. He found himself closing his eyes and just letting his mind drift away as she did whatever she liked with his body. Fingernails scraping lightly across his skin, almost tickling. Playing with his fingers, petting his hair, feathery kisses all over, gentle bites on his nipples and neck, touching and pinching and squeezing his butt.

He didn't know when she did it, but he felt the tightness overlapping his dick. Kali strutted hard onto his naked, sweaty flesh, moaning and gripping hard. At some point, he was thrusting into her vagina as she made the smallest, most pleased sounding laugh. "That's right, sweetie," she moaned to him. "Right there, right there." He felt awkward as if this wasn't a graduation from his virginity. It felt like a failure of losing his virginity.

He felt tightening sensation from his dick, the feeling as if he was going to burst. He knew he was getting close. Before he could tell Kali, the convulsing orgasm occurred. It was accompanied by a strained moan from his lips. Then that tender sensation after having ejaculated.

The couple was panting loudly. He felt Kali getting herself from off of him.

"That was wonderful," she purred to him.

Jaune didn't answer. He bowed to her as he reached for his clothes. He immediately ran out of the living room. Kali blew a kiss as he left, leaving her alone with her thoughts, her actions.

And his sperm.

" _Come_ again soon, Jaune baby."


	17. Take On Me (Origins) (Part I) (Jaune x Sienna)

_**A/N: Hey, guys. Big Diesel and [girlfriendoftheauthor] here. For now on, my girlfriend and I have decided to give our readers a heads up before reading our stories. Warning: the following story contains strong sexual content (anal play and handjobs) and ageplay (Jaune is a teenager and Sienna is actually in her thirties). Discretion is advised. If anyone can deviate fantasy from reality, then continue to read the story.** _

_**Reminder, despite the content, this story remains vanilla and lemon. Enjoy!** _

_**The story is spoken from Jaune's POV.** _

I need to clear my head so I have decided to spend my weekend out of the house, alone. Why may you ask? You spend an hour, no, a day living in a five-bedroom farmhouse with seven sisters. A place where space is an anomaly and time to yourself is an aberration. I was in a sea of estrogen. A mayhem where my sisters Jan and Jeanette fights over who gets to wear the same exact dress. A mayhem where your sister, Junko, keeps pranking on you and delivers bad, I mean bad puns. My sister, Julie, who randomly appears out of nowhere to deliver her qualms of the day. Another sister named Jenna who wants you to keep writing her song lyrics for a band who I honestly think is terrible. The nails of mice, scratching for dear life, on mouse traps can make better rhythm than that. Alas, I escape the sea of foolishness and decided to spend my weekend alone.

I mean alone. It is not every day where I can have that kind of thing. That is the best thing to call it, a thing. Even during the weekend, my IQ dies a little. Why not, I spend over 40 hours being institutionalized to become something I bound to hate. So, why not kill a brain cell or two with my Nintendo 3DS? I already decided to go back to the classics of playing  _Super Smash Bros. Melee_. I even have  _Bayonetta_  and  _Final Fantasy X-V_  on backup in my back pocket.

So, you can say that this is going to be a game-filled day. Alone, by myself. No siblings, no friends, no one. Just me, myself, and I. Finding the Jaune within myself. Nothing wrong with spending quality time by yourself. You get to better yourself on things you couldn't do with others. Like playing video games for instance. With my Nintendo 3DS with me, I can have a great day.

Excuse my repetition, it is not every day I can say that. This newfound freedom is really tasty. The air tastes different. My head feels clear. Cloud 9 from this point on, my absent friends. I am even thinking of going to grab some lunch by myself and go to the comic book store by myself. Maybe, just maybe, I am going to catch a movie, by myself.

Aren't I a lone wolf? No, that is not right. A black sheep running with a pack of wolves who decided to go solo. I am a free man. The world is my oyster. Nothing can stop me. Jaune Arc is free to come and go as he pleases. I am making these steps of being my own man, man. Don't you understand? Of course. There isn't anybody to validate me. Now, it is time.

That is because I am still standing in front of my doorstep.

The park is my first destination. I pick this place because I needed something that doesn't say confined, finite space. Being out in the open, inhaling the spring air. Getting warmth on my pale, winter skin. Hearing sounds of nature instead of hearing screams of an imminent war.

Once, I tried defusing a tirade between my elder sisters and a dress. I am not doing that shit again. Oops, did I say shit? Oh wait, no one can hear me. No one can get me trouble for my vulgarity. My sisters are not here. I am all alone.

I scrape the moss from the bench so I can have a seat. The wooden bench tells a tale greater than my own pubescent life. Scrawled graffiti tells me what has occurred before me. Ink pens and markers depict a story of what happened at this very bench. I was once told that this is the very bench that the original member from No Doubt shot himself. If I look closely, I can see the faded stains of the deceased member. I felt bad for the man. Only moments away from success. Maybe he had the same notions like myself. Wanted alone time, wanting space. So went further than the edge. I thank Oum that I am nowhere near that mark.

I do question the credibility of this story. We live in Vale. The incident occurred elsewhere. Was the bench brought here? Was there a celebration to commemorate this former No Doubt artist?

I need to stop. These thoughts are taking up space and filling whatever time I have available. I remove more moss from the bench and take a seat.

It is empty. Not surprised for a Saturday morning. Even before the crows caw, my sisters are ready to engage. Do they have a meeting or something? A mini-conference in one of their rooms? Are they are serving coffee, hot chocolate, makeup samples or something? I can imagine Jan or Jenna or Junko being the presenters of the mini-conference. All sitting with their hands on their knees. I can imagine a whiteboard in front of them with agendas for the day.

_How to ruin Jaune's Day?_

I can hear them taking place of positions of responsibilities of filling that role. They practice, prepare, and engage in attacks. When the day is done and my day is ruined, they celebrate with hot chocolate and mini-pedicure at my expense.

Ok, I need to stop thinking again. I have already wasted…. Let me see my phone, 12 minutes of time that can be used in playing video games. I take out my Nintendo and I commence the  _Super Smash Bros. Melee_.

I pick Link as my character as I proceed to fight Yoshi, Mario, and Samus in combat. My goal was to complete much of the campaign mode as possible before coming home this evening. Tomorrow, I have to go clothes shopping with my mother and my sisters. So, my schedule is already filled. Therefore, I have about 8 hours to get this right before one of them noticed my absence.

I have made the right decision, I think. I feel at peace. I don't have anything to worry about. Just quietness of the park, the sounds of birds tweeting, and my playing video games.

My super ultra fun alone Saturday in the park.

"Hey there, boy, what are you doing here?"

I become stunned. Who is behind me? That voice. It is a strong husky tone. Although feminine, it sounds very masculine at the same time. I feel her presence standing behind me. I am about to turn around until she peeks around the corner, leaving hardly any space.

She is very tall for a woman. She appeared to be in her late teens, maybe her early twenties. Five foot four inches, maybe five foot five inches. She was a Faunus with orange eyes and dark complexion. Her Faunus trait manifested as an extra pair of ears, and her body was adorned with numerous tattoos resembling tiger stripes. She wore four golden earrings on three of her ears, one each on her human ears, and two on her left Faunus ear, as well as a small jewel on her forehead.

She wears a smile. I say "wear" because I feel a bit unwelcomed by her presence. She stands behind me like I appear to be prey. I am on my guard. I have to be because you never know when strangers lurk.

Strangers nowadays can be women as well.

"Are you talking to me," I ask her cautiously. My eyes are on her. She is observing me. I know that she is watching my move. Waiting for some kind of reaction to occur. I am uncertain, but I am wearing a mask myself. I have a poker face. I have to remain calm.

"Of course, silly," she says with a smile. "Who else could I be talking to?" She slides her hair, showing me her eyes. "What is a cute boy like yourself sitting out here alone?"

I wanted alone time. What else? I wanted to get away from the cesspit I called my sisters. I wanted to play video games, alone.

"I am just playing video games," I tell her. "I didn't think there was a problem being alone."

She is taken aback. She gives me a little space. Her expression changes. "I am sorry, boy. I hope you aren't offended by what I have said. I was wondering why you are playing by yourself?"

I respond, calmly and collectively. "I don't usually talk to strangers." I turn my head back to the game.

I return to my game, but I am noticing that she is not leaving my sight. She stays in the same position, barely giving me any space now. I remain calm. I have my left hand in my pocket. If I feel threatened, my phone is at reach.

"I am sorry," she tells me. "I don't want you to think that I am weird. I am not a weirdo or anything. I thought you look lonely and decided to pay you a visit." She comes around the bench and she takes a seat. "Plus, a stranger is only a friend you have yet to meet." My eyes widened when she pulls out a Nintendo 3DS.

"You see, I am a gamer as well, boy," she says calmly. "I, too, can feel lonely sometimes. So, I come out here and play games. I like playing games with other people." She shows me her console. "I am playing the same game as you. I was sitting by that tree when I heard that same music playing in the background. And I thought to myself, "It will be awesome to link up with somebody." So, here I am." She extends her hand. "My name is Sienna Kahn, but you can call me Sienna. Just Sienna."

I see her redden hand come in contact with me. Though, apprehensive, I don't want to be rude. I return her handshake. "I am Jaune. Jaune Arc."

She smiles heavily. "Nice to make your acquaintance, Jaune." She returns to her console. "You wouldn't mind if we link up and fight with each other, can we?"

Linking up with each other doesn't sound bad. It is the middle of the day and I am starting to see people entering the park. Maybe a game or two wouldn't hurt. When the time is right, politely make my leave.

"Sure," I tell her. "We can link up."

She sticks her finger at my shoulder. "You said,  _Link_."

We are heavily engaged in this melee. She picks Zelda as her choice. She must have read the official manual or studied cheat codes because she was awesome in the game. We play many rounds with the score of her outdoing me.

"Sorry, I am kicking your butt, Jaune," she says. "But I am a master of Melee."

I am straining my fingers to keep up. No matter how much I am using my best character, she has the best of me. After playing a few rounds, I accepted my defeat.

"Oh, man," she tells me. "I am so sorry. But I must say that you were really close in beating me." She pats my back. "An honorable defeat and I must say again I am proud for your effort."

Flushed, a bit embarrassed. I return her with a smile. "Thanks."

Sienna tells me about some of the games that she has in Nintendo Expansion Pack. She is a huge fan of all of the Super Smash Bros. series. She says she has gone to conventions to attain the product. She also tells me that she is a proud otaku.

"So, you have  _Bayonetta, Final Fantasy_? Cool games. A great start for an amateur," she says proudly, pressing to her flat chest.

"Excuse me," I tell her, taken aback from her comment. "These games, ma'am, is a great start. Plus, I must say I am a better gamer on  _Final Fantasy_  than anything else."

She slides her hair again. "Really," she says, showing all of her teeth. "You are telling me that you are betting, Jaune?"

I smile. "Sounds about right, Sienna."

She shakes her head. "Ok, I got you, Jaune." She stands up and faces me. "I have a better game that we can play that I must say I am quite a master."

"You don't say?"

"I do," she giggles. "I left my stuff behind the trees over there. I keep them there so that no one can steal my stuff."

"So, you are a frequent visitor to this park?"

She licks her lips. "In a way, yes." She starts to walk to the direction of her stuff. "Follow me, I may have some games I can let you borrow."

I walk with her to the area where she left her stuff. She held some bushes so that I can have room to go through. She is right. There are rows of trees that surround such a tiny area. Bushes are even covering this area. Very peculiar, but I know she picked a right location to protect her stuff.

In front of me, I see her backpack. She tells me that the materials are in there. Being casual, I go and reach for the backpack. I get on my knees as I open the backpack. Inside, I was astounded by what I have seen. She has plenty of the latest games for the Nintendo. She even has the console for the Nintendo GameCube and the Nintendo Switch.

"Whoa," I say surprisingly. "You have a treasure trove in here."

She giggles. "I do, sweetie. Just something that let the boys know I like to play."

As I dig further into the backpack, I felt a hand reaching around my hips. I blush. No, I flinch upon contact. I automatically know that it is Sienna.

"Sienna," I say. "What are you doing?"

"Didn't I tell you, Jaune," she tells me with a smirk. "I want to play a game." She grips tighter around a waist. "A more adult appropriate game."

My breath becomes labored. I am honestly scared. I should have known better. I should have damn known better to not go anywhere with a stranger. I am not in a trap. I have to sit still. Who knows what weapons she may have if I cry out.

She smirks. "Don't be scared. I don't have any weapons." She shows me her hands. "Nothing. I won't hurt you, I swear." She returns her hands on my hips.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I like playing with guys your age. I like spending time with them. It helps take the pain away," she tells me. "Tell you what? Let's make a deal. Go into my backpack and get my purse." She adds. "It is not a trick, I promise."

Cautiously as I can be, I go into her backpack and get her purse.

"Open it up," she tells me.

As instructed, I do. I see that she has a multitude of one-hundred dollar bills in her purse.

"Now, do you believe me?"

I nod my head.

"Excellent," she purrs. "I make a deal with you. If you allow me to play a game with you, then I will give you $200 for your time."

I am taken aback by her comment. $200? I can buy as many games as I want. I can go purchase a brand new guitar. I turn around to her. Her chin already taking its place on my shoulder. "What are you offering," I ask her.

"Simple," she says. "Play with me for a while. When I am done, you get the money. Simple as that."

"Play," I say. "That's all."

She puts her hands up. "On my honor as a gamer that I will make this deal."

I sigh. "Ok, I will do this."

"Great," she says while hugging me. "Thank you. I wouldn't know what to do if you have said 'no.'"

"One condition," I say to her. "If I say stop, you will stop." I give her a direct stare. "No matter what."

"Fine," she says to me. "You can keep the money as well. Deal?"

"Deal!"

We shake on it.

She slides her hands down to my pants, where she presses firmly. She rubs her chin against my neck. "First thing about the game is that you need to remove your pants. Once you do that, then we can get started."

She kisses me on my neck. Wet, firm kisses impact me, leaving me with sensations I have never felt before. Especially when it goes beyond a kiss of your mother.

She rubs my chest, tugging at my shirt. She whispers in my ear. "Take off your shirt also."

In the back of my mind, something tells me that this is wrong. But, I keep thinking about the $200. Going against my better judgment, I decided to follow her orders. It is just taking off clothes.

What more can it be?

I go against my better judgment as I allow the stranger I have met only fifteen minutes ago to undo my pants in the park. Hidden in the bushes and surrounded by myrtle crape trees, there are two strangers performing a treacherous act. I say that word, treacherous, very strongly because of the declinations, or the threat if or when we get caught. With her nimble hands, she quickly unfastens my pants, dropping them to the ankle. She hovers over my ears, breathing her hot breath into my canal. I can't see her, but her body gives me a reminder that she is here.

"There is no need to be nervous, Jaune," she tells. She presses her nose to my neck. "I want you to take off your boxers as well, dear." She takes a gust of wind into her mouth before uttering the next few words. "I want to see this porcelain beauty naked."

I bite my lip the moment she grasp my butt. Tugging and digging where if it weren't for my boxers, then she would have made direct contact with my anus. She bites into my neck; licking her indentures as she pulled my boxers down to where my pants currently reside. The warm, breeze makes contact with my penis. My sweat of fear and the confinements of my penis causes it to shrink. She notices it and puts her hands around it. She begins to knead, making me cringe to the unfamiliar touch.

"Your dick softened," she says. "But that is okay, Auntie Sienna is here to warm it up." She lets out a sharp breath as she continues to rub my dick. "Sienna is excellent in making guys' dicks feel good. Close your eyes as I let my hands moisten you up. Imagine it to be a pussy or sorts." She giggles. "Do you like pussy?"

What kind of question is that I want to say to her, but I am too afraid to make or utter a sound. She continues to giggle as she spits on her free hand and then applies to my dick. With her soft hands and her spit, both creating friction and lubrication to my now erect dick. "You can relax, Jaune. I was only fooling you with that question. Teenagers are such at an impressionable age that I couldn't help but ask that question. I hope I didn't offend."

I remain quiet. I tell myself that this is only for the money. A temporary game until she makes me climax and I can go on my way. I hope I don't go too far with that aforementioned sentence. I close my eyes to imagine myself in the position of being with another girl. I am not saying Sienna isn't the prettiest, but it feels weird to be in a position. I try thinking of Pyrrha. How I can take advantage of the redhead beauty. Caressing her river of hair, holding her tenderly, and take her to the ground where I continue to love her. I would kiss, touch, hold any part of her body until she gives me the full permission to go all of the way.

I hear Sienna chuckle for it was that thought alone that made my dick at full mast.

"I guess the hot spit and my hands are doing the trick," she boasts as she rubs my shaft. She is rough at some part, stimulation areas where she knew I can climax. She lightly scrapes my phallus with her fingernails; digging into my pee hole, pardon my language, making me clench my teeth.

"I can tell you never had this kind of experience before," she manages to tell me as I begin to feel her thrusting her hips from behind me. "Is this your first time having a girl touch you."

I keep quiet. She must not know how much I am beginning to enjoy this. Because I don't give her a direct answer, she pinches my dick at the shaft and biting hard around my neck.

"Answer the question, Jaune," she demands. "Is this your first time being touched by a girl."

I tell her the truth. It is not. The first time I let a girl touch my penis was nearly six months ago. To be honest, I can't really say it was any girl. I say that because this girl and I live in the same household. It was the day of my birthday. The celebration, ironically, took place at this very park. The theme was from Where's Waldo? The park was in the sea of red and white, peppermint-striped individuals. It wasn't my idea, but through the cajoling of Julie because of a recent birthday that she had that I caused to crash. Although it was her revenge, the party hit off very well.

It was later in the evening when after eating too much cake, grape soda, and hot dogs that caused me to use the restroom. Through the midst of my excitement, I ran to the restroom and into the stall. It was through that mistake that I walked in on Jeanette and I was in the wrong restroom.

Sienna interrupts my thoughts as she grips tightly on my dick. Precum leaks profusely from its tunnel. The swelling on my balls reminds me that the time to climax draws near. Or that is at least Sienna reminds me as she caresses them gently.

She takes a sample of my precum and inserts it in her mouth. She is thrilled by the taste; hence her facial expressions as she leaves from behind me and makes way to where the action occurs. "This is very yummy," she says gleefully. "This is definitely worth the game and the money I have given you. If the appetizer is this great, then I can't wait for the main course."

She sways her hair, putting both hands on my dick. She quickly inserts her mouth around my dick. She hums, making me feel the vibration. This, in particular, is a brand new sensation. She bobs down on my dick. The sounds of her muffles along with the feeling of her tongue on my dick tell me she is entranced. The strange feeling makes me want to collapses, but she grips her arms around my hips, keeping me from falling.

She takes her mouth from my dick, leaving a trail of her saliva and precum in the mix. "This is great, Jaune. I am really having fun with this game." She tilts her head. "Are you, dear?"

Before I can respond, she edges her fingers to my ass where she put one of her fingers inside. I jolt as the foreign digit invades my cavern. What should have been a one-way cavern turns into a different access. "Your ass is tight," she moans. "I can tell you have never played with your ass before." She digs further, rubbing it in a circle as if she wants to expand my anus.

"I like playing with your ass, especially when it is fresh," she grins. "I wonder if I can insert another finger." I feel as she inserts her second finger into my ass. My dick stands at attention, making more precum to leak. "I see your switch is up and running. Makes me think of  _Chobits_. Have you ever been a persocom?"

"No," I manage to say as she continues to play with my ass. She returns to my dick. She blows feathery kisses before putting it back in her mouth.

I groan as the feeling of my ass and my dick are double-teamed by the prowess of Sienna. Her pleading eyes tells me that she hopes I am feeling good. The more she thrusts her fingers, the tension lessens. I drop my shoulders as I am beginning to be entranced in the pleasure of her control.

She keeps her eyes in my direction as she gets faster with her strokes. She quickly leaves my dick, only leaving her fingers for the sensation.

"I want to see you cum," she tells me. "I want to see your fresh, naughty dick cum out of your sexy dick. However, I want to use your ass to come." She hums as I am getting close. "Such a naughty boy to allow a stranger to have their way with you. Tell me, I hope you don't do to any stranger." She winks, stopping her fingers. "Or were you just waiting for me."

She shows her teeth, the gleam reflects from the sunlight. "Now, come for me," she commands as she gives my ass one final thrust as I let out my contents. She laughs as she bathes in my semen. She flickers my phallus with her tongue, soaking and embellishing in my milk until it is no more. Once I couldn't come anymore, she wipes her face with my milk; licking the contents with her fingers.

"Yummy," she says as she licks around her face. "Very thick and rich, your semen. You are definitely nubile to this."

I drop to my knees, exhausted from this experience. She holds on to me, rubbing my hair and kissing my cheek. I try not to think of my milk that is making contact with my face. It matters not as I want to get the $200 and go home. She takes my hand.

"$400."

"What?"

"What if I offer you $400 more. Think of it as an introductory level for beginners."

"What do you mean?"

She snickers. "What I have given you is a tutorial for the game." She wipes her cheek. "The real game begins now." She offers the cash and places it in my hand. "$600 right here. I promise to make you feel good things. Please, Jaune. I would like to play with your joystick."

This isn't often an opportunity of money presents itself. And it wasn't all that bad (with the exception of her finger in my ass). "Well, if it means to get paid," I say to her.

She reaches for her backpack. She pulls the keys from there. "Good, I am glad. We are going for a ride."

_**To be continued….** _

_**Hey, guys. If you have made it this far, I hope you enjoyed this tale. This story does serve as the origins of "Take On Me." The origins on how Jaune was led to the path of being an adult actor and a teenage father.** _


	18. The Value of One's Worth (Part I) (Jaune x Kali x Blake)

_**Hey, guys! Before you read this story, please note that this story is going to be a slow read. Look at this story from my pilot story "Let The Astrid Dance!." The premise of the story is a coming-of-age story as Jaune balances life with self-identify and love. He is conflicted as he shares an encounter with his best friend, Blake, and laters shares an encounter with her mother, Kali. He tells himself that what happened with her mother was a one-time thing but it doesn't seems to be the case from Kali's position. Read as Jaune has to cross this triangle while still finding himself in the matter and of course, the opposition that comes with it. Enjoy!** _

Jaune believed that his mother was one of the last people on the planet to ever have a home phone. That came to mind as soon as his younger sister, Junko, rushed into his room. She sped quickly like a bat out of hell, ready to pursue whatever come what may. Or in this instance, to be a part of the now of a noisy pre-teen.

"It's Blake." Jaune saw the grin as she hid behind her pigtails. Knowing for his kindred, yet noisy sister, she probably waited at the table as his mother was cooking their usual meal of beans and cornbread. It wasn't much but their stomachs were fed and much warm. It was a handful of reminders of being part of a fixed income in a family of ten.

She handed the phone to Jaune as he pondered why would Blake call at this hour. It wasn't an ungodly hour or a witching hour. Daylight was among them and plenty to spare before nightfall. Around this time, Blake Belladonna would be attending her tea ceremony classes in town. The kind of classes that were exclusive to the elite and the only way people like Jaune were to touch their stainless china if he was the one to serve it - uniform, apron, white glove and all.

"Are you are going to go to your kissy-kissy goo-goo spot?" Junko asked Jaune teasingly. The fact that the ten-year-old lasted longer in his domain longer than ten seconds was beyond him. Normally, the usual shout of "get lost," or "beat it," were becoming null like the bill collectors who pester them daily on when they would pay their debts, loans, whichever they were to use on the telephone. Jaune nodded with a smile, using his heavy hand to flick the little blonde's nose. "Out of here!"

The little blonde obeyed, giggling as she hopped and skipped out of his bedroom. He waited a few additional seconds. He was quite grateful that the ever-so-patient Belladonna was used to his nosy family. The youth was still adjusting to his family himself as he tried combating his not-so-easy adolescence. He lowered the volume to a Sonic Youth track as he felt it was safe enough to go to the phone.

"Yo! Blake! Surprise to hear you at this time," said Jaune surprisingly. "What's the matter? The teacher continued placing books on your head."

She giggled, covering her mouth. He knew that Blake wasn't completely out of the woods yet. Judging by the echoing on her phone, she was still in the restroom of the tea society. She was pondering, planting for a breakout. Or she could be killing time. Hard to tell. That silent beauty of a friend contained more whit than the average girl in this town. Yet again, there wasn't anything average about Blake and compared to the girls in his town, it was like comparing Kirsten Dunst and Helena Bonham Carter at a pageant. No disrespect to the latter but Blake outshines many of the girls there. And to think that Blake attends public school with him.

"I need a reason to bust out of here, Jaune," she said as she pressed her lips to the phone. A normal habit to the Faunus. "Madam Malachite is really being a pain in the ass today. And honestly, I need a reason to bail."

Jaune was picking his teeth, rubbing whatever contents on his shirt before swaying on his computer chair. "Just leave, Blake. Walk out. It isn't like you will get in trouble with your Mom. At least her." He clicked his tongue. "However, your Pops might be a different story."

"Nah. Pops is out of the country for the rest of the year," said Blake. By the tone of her voice, he wasn't certain if that was relief or statement of fact. "Still, my Mom wants the best. She bestows it. Thinks that every Belladonna needs to attend these classes so we can be the pompous, dull dishwater asswipes that will be subservient to our husbands, politicians, and the like."

Jaune burst in robust laughter. "Easy with the vocabulary, Blake. I get it. Stuck up, prissy, and pampered is what I am seeing with that place." Jaune saw the clock being a quarter to three in the afternoon. His father wouldn't be home from work until eight. His oldest sisters Jan and Jeanette were working double shifts with their job until late in the evening. His twin sister, Joan, was home so he wasn't worried as she can watch the younger siblings as their mother prepares to head to work. "Well, if you want, we can meet at our spot."

"You mean that kissy-kissy goo-goo place," she interjected unashamedly to Jaune. "Yeah, I heard your sister poking fun on the phone. She doesn't do well with covering the phone. To think your mother still leaves in the stone age." She paused, probably to save face and to compensate without giving Jaune the impression that she was making fun of his mother. "Which does well in saving funds."

"AKA, we are broke," said Jaune adamantly.

"Now, you are putting words in my mouth," replied Blake.

"Actually, I would prefer donuts," said Jaune. "Thirty minutes?"

"Excellent. Glazed or cream-filled," asked Blake.

"Depends. Let me know if Cardin or Sky is there. That way, you  _know_ what to pick," said Jaune.

"No problem," said Blake. "Hit you up in a bit."

Jaune hung up the phone. He lowered the antenna as he pondered on what to wear. The forecast depicted it to be in the lower seventies but living in his town, things can be unpredictable. He decided not to take any chances as he took off his plain t-shirt and in search for a long sleeve. He checked himself in the mirror, noticing that his abs weren't as defined as usual. He told himself to make time to workout, which has been sporadic as he didn't know rather or not that he had to babysit.

As he put on his black long-sleeved sweatshirt with the image of Sid Vicious, he also grabbed a few dollars and placed it into his wallet. His mother's birthday was approaching and he had thought of going to the craft store and handmaking a gift. He hoped that his mother was interested in another coffee cup this year.

Moments like that, he pondered on getting a job. He was still eight months and six weeks shy of being sixteen.

He stepped out of his bedroom and into the hallway. The smell of cornbread became prominent as he entered the kitchen. There, he saw his mother sitting at the chair as she stirred the big round pot to prepare the meal for ten. Their oven was broken so he and his father configured a plan to makeshift the stove as a charcoal-burning stove for the time being.

The blonde mother sang a heavenly tune as she blew into the pot. She reached for the spice to add a bit more. With her other hand, she used that to rub her swollen belly. So, a correction should be made for the family of eleven.

"You have it smelling good, Mom," said the doting son as he kissed her on the cheek. His mother cradled her son's face as she pecked him on his forehead. "Nothing out of the ordinary, sweetness. Just beans and cornbread." She raised her finger. "Our next door neighbor was nice enough to give us sausages to add into the pot." She clapped in rejoice. "Can't wait until the chickens are ready to be hatch for the next season. By then, we will be out of the red."

Jaune didn't pay it any mind of their disenfranchised farm. That was trouble he wasn't really ready to discuss for the time being. He looked at his cell phone knowing that he didn't want to be late.

"Off somewhere, dear," asked his mother.

"Just for a bit," said Jaune. "Going to see Blake."

"Oh, I love that dear Faunus girl! She is such a good girl," replied his mother.

"I would take it easy on that term, Faunus, Mom. She is just Blake to me."

"I know that, Dear. I know that," replied his mother for reassurance. "Just be back before dark. Okay, dear?"

"No problem, Mom," said Jaune. He reached into the refrigerator to grab a bottle of water. He nodded to his mother goodbye before stepping off into the world.

* * *

The air was as crisp and sweet as one of the apples in the orchard he passes on the way to school. Of course, he shouldn't know how good they were, but he did. There were a few trees in reach of the wooden post and rail fence and all he has to do was reach in nice and quick. The ground was wet underfoot and he knew when he got in the front entrance his shoes are going to squeak right down over waxed corridor. The clouds weren't too threatening today, just a little grey, and the wind was starting to feel more like the last one get from opening the refrigerator door than the summer breeze he had been used to these past few months.

It was quiet on his block. Actually, his house was one of the few houses on his dead-end street. Where Jaune lived would be considered the city limits. To think that a town with a population of 2,000 would be labeled a city. Most of the people that resided in his block were older or no longer with the living. Kids, if there were any, didn't stay long once crossing the stage to get that high school diploma. Matter-of-factly, many speculate on if Jaune would be able to cross the stage.

His eldest sister, Jan, dropped out at the age of fifteen after getting pregnant. The baby was put into adoption but she never returned. The aching embarrassing feeling of being ostracized for being a teenage parent took the best of the teen. Jeanette didn't finish school either. Honestly, Jeanette, although sweet and sincere, but never had the dedication of school. Unsure if it was a learning disability or just plain fear, she, too, dropped out of high school as well.

He was careful as he crossed the heavily weathered log as he crossed the babbling brook on his way to the spot that he and Blake politely called the fort. The fort was nothing more than a makeshift, corrugated, abandoned shack. The duo discovered it a few years ago and have frequented since. They have been the only ones to have to use it and it was their home base, for anything.

As he dwindled through the crackled weeds, he was cautious so he wouldn't attract snakes or attention. Despite that they haven't been caught, this part of the woods have been frequented by hunters lately. They knew that they wouldn't be harmed but the chance being discovered and told about their spot was threatening.

But for now, he tried not to pester further. One of his flaws as a teenager for his overthinking. The sounds of the Grateful Dead trailed the area of his destination. He released a smile. Blake was always there to meet him first.

And he could smell the fresh glazed donuts. It was Sky who was working today.

_Thank Oum!_


	19. Hello, Stranger (Part II) (Willow x Jaune)

Jaune vigorously rubbed the dirt off of his shoes on the floor mat under him. He didn't want to track any dirt that he had collected from the ground outside. The entrance to the hotel room was a turnkey. Not the presently used scanners to grant access to a room. The hotel wasn't the mint-under-your-pillow hotels but it wasn't the worst. There was cable television. A flat-screen if one may add. The beds didn't look infested with bedbugs or hidden excrements the people before them left as a parting gift. Be as it may, this was where Jaune was spending the night with the stranger that he known as Willow.

Willow said that she had to run back to the car to get some items. What items would she need? The blonde questioned as he sat on the bed. It was a king-size. Brown covers, tucked neatly. Next to the bed was the nightstand that contained the Book of Oum as well as complimentary condoms. What great way to condemn or to encourage the faithful and the wicked.

Jaune had missed calls, mostly came from his sister, Saphron, concerned about his whereabouts. He didn't check in with her upon his arrival back home. It was already late and he didn't want to worry her, her wife, or their son. The last thing the newly parents needed was a disturbance at this ungodly hour. He texted her that there was nothing to worry. He was spending the night with Lie Ren and would be home in the morning. He subsequently made a follow up to Ren to cover for him if his sister were to call him following the text. Jaune turned off his phone and placed it above the Book of Oum. Wasn't deeply rooted in religion, he didn't need that reminder of condemnation.

It wasn't long before he placed the book in the drawer.

Silence filled the empty hotel room with the exception of the running air conditioner humming. He saw the ribbons flying to alert those that there was working air. He clicked his heels together as he waited on Willow's return. He clicked his heels once more.

This time, he wished if he could return home.

The car ride was silent. Nothing but smoking filling the two-seater as she consumed her mind with the cancer stick. She made steady glances when the moment was opportune. He opted to listen to the radio. Whenever his fingers would linger to the dial, her white hands would meet his. She didn't speak. Her eyes had the service to speak for him. Her eyes told him things her lips wouldn't do. He didn't fret, let alone was afraid of the married woman.

It was the fact that he was capable of understanding her need for this solace, this calmness. This stillness of the night.

The door opened letting out a squeaking sound that could alert the early risers and the downtrodden that there were guests in this room. She had a small black leather suitcase. Looked expensive. Actually, it appeared new as he could still its freshness. She closed the door using her boots before returning to the bed. Jaune sat on the other side, leaving her room. She didn't directly look at him. Her eyes were on the suitcase. Maybe she was pondering with the same thoughts he had on the way to the hotel. Maybe this was a mistake? Maybe she needed someone to confide to? Maybe she just wanted someone to notice her, to pay attention, to recognize that she matters.

She wasn't just avoided space.

"Surprised you didn't turn on the television." This was the first time she had spoken to him since entering the car. She rubbed under her chin as she gathered a few items out of her small suitcase.

Jaune's eyes faced forward toward the wall. It was a coiled reaction whenever he saw delicates. Being the middle child and the only son of eight sisters, one would suspect that he would get used to it. Even in his seventeen years of existence, he still shied away. He always concluded that it was out of respect.

"The night clerk told me that there is a pizzeria that delivers late. If you are in the mood for pizza, you call them." Willow extended her hand to give him her debit card. "Feel free to do so, Jaune." She watched as he accepted the debit card. More out of obligation than to contest. She could tell that Jaune had the constitution of not recognizing the word, no. Or he didn't want to be rude or exhibit dismay of his being here. She stroked her fingers to her hair as she saw the nervousness in his eyes. A young boy in a room with a stranger. A stranger that was the mother of his classmate. A married stranger at that. At the bar, when they kissed, and in the car, she watched his eyes drifted to the silver band around her delicate fingers. A symbol of trust, loyalty, and devotion. The recognition in which a spouse is to love, to honor, and to obey. In sickness and in health. For better or for worse.

Till death do they part.

"I am going to grab a shower, Jaune," she said matter-of-factly as she knew she wasn't going to receive a definitive answer. Or if she warranted it. "So, feel free on doing what you have to do."

His lips didn't part. His hands were still holding her debit card in midair.

As she proceeded to head to the bathroom, she heard the sound of a parting voice.

"Mrs. Schnee."

She paused. Obviously nervous, Jaune shifted his body to the bedpost. He stretched his neck like a stirring kitten from its slumber. As he wanted to speak, there was hinderance. According to her daughter, Weiss, Jaune has always been despondent when it came to approaching girls. Willow was acutely aware of his type - shy, noble, dependent yet dependable. And came his flaws - intimidation, nervousness, lack of direction. A borderline in the transition of wanting to a man or a boy.

Nothing in particular about his appearance was striking. He was a everyday run-of-the-mill country boy from Vale. Maybe within the five-mile radius of this hotel, there were plenty of boys just like him with a similar story.

However, something grabbed hold to her the moment their eyes have met at the bar. As if she was frozen in time, she observed the teenager at close hand.

That alone made the woman smile.

Something she never felt capable of producing genuinely.

"What is it, child." She fixed her lips. She had a stance that displayed importance. Her shifting her hands to her hips showcased her goods, which automatically made the blonde blush. "You know it quite rude to leave a woman waiting this long in silence without any answer." Within, the woman within was brewing. She had sensed further when they have kissed in the car. This child was something that she hasn't experienced in quite some time.

He was untouched.

"Well...Um…" Jaune felt as if the cat has his tongue. Seeing her glowing appearance, the way she shifted her body asserted the attention. That alone gave him respect for the woman.

That alone made him forget what he wanted to say.

"Close your eyes," Willow instructed him to do. Following suit, the blonde closed his eyes. Willow placed her nightwear onto the counter next to the sink. Upon doing so, she saw herself in the mirror. The essences of a woman, a goddess of the moon. Her silvery white hair draped down softly curling along the ends. Every time she appeared the day never ended and smiles never faded. She was a siren leading everyone to sudden happiness. The beauty with the forever young ocean blue eyes. A woman that can lead any boy, anyone to oblivion. A woman that can leave anyone to heaven. Honestly, their reaction to her was up to interpretation.

She slowly draped her dress down to the ground, leaving her in a black negligee. She observed her body, the pure essence of her beauty. Having what she needed, she returned to the room where the nervous Jaune remained with his eyes closed.

"Open your eyes." Willow's smile spread from ear to ear. Amazed that he was capable of obeying an order that any other male wouldn't dare follow. But not Jaune.

Upon opening his eyes, at the bottom of the bed stood a woman. He gazed upon her perfect form, her skin glistening with a sensual sweat. His eyes were drawn to the silvery river that gently caressed its way down her neck, reaching to just below her shoulder blades. He had told himself that Oum had created this woman from scratch and this was the product of his masterpiece.

Cold sweat shifted on his furrowed brow. With hands clasped tightly in front of his stomach, he constantly fiddled with his knuckles, weaving his fingers in and out of each other.

"My, my, Jaune. I must say...that your silence says it all." There was a slight pause. More on her end than on his. She decided to walk from him and headed toward the bathroom.

"Come inside with me, Jaune," she told him very casually. "There are some things we need to explore." There was a slight pause before Willow spoke again. "Be sure to put take off your clothes before entering. We are going to be wet." She lingered her fingers, directing him to come to her direction. "Come to me. Now, Jaune!"

Jaune couldn't say more. He couldn't think more. Entranced by what he had seen, he proceeded in following her orders.

_**To be continued….** _


	20. Let The Astrid Dance! (Part II) (Kali x Jaune)

Jaune was in the middle of listening to Green Day when a cold soda was dangling in front of him. He removed his headphone to see his older sister, Saphron in her glowing demeanor. Jaune nodded with a sigh of thanks as he took the drink from her hand. He had actually forgotten that he was situated in the library. Homework was to be done and knowing his rambunctious family, it wasn't going to be done at home.

"Junko said that you will be here." She pulled a seat and sat closer to her brother. Amazing how a woman can have a glow after recently becoming a mother thought Jaune as he uncapped the bottle. She rested her chin on his shoulder. "I know places like this would bore you. Not of your taste so I knew you might need some company."

Terra was out of town for the weekend he presumed thus her being back at the family home. He wouldn't mind the company plus he needed to take his mind out of the gutter. For Green Day's  _American Idiot_ wasn't doing him justice.

It has been a few days since the incident occurred between him and Kali. It has been silence on the latter end but did she leave an everlasting impression onto the startled teen. That evening, he couldn't focus. He played with his food and it was his mother's world-famous casserole night. No way a soul would resist the homemade shepherd's pie. Anything mushy or creamy, it brought him back to the floor in Blake's home. Anytime his sister would pat on the mashed potatoes, it brought him back to squishing sounds of her pussy. The hunger in her eyes, the desire of the unthinking. When Junko was dripping milk from her mouth, he had excused himself from dinner.

He had retired to bed early and didn't leave his room until school the following day.

"You seem...distant." His sister took his bottle and swallowed a few sips before bringing it back to his directions. She stroked her hairs as she blew into her brother's ear. "A quarter for your thoughts?"

He groaned as he shook his head in disagreement. The last thing he wanted to do was to involve his sister. Saphron of all people. No way he could tell Jan for she wouldn't keep a secret. Joan would have found it demeaning and automatically would have informed the police. Junko was the furthest if not the last person on Earth. A strongly dejected blackmailer she was, a chagrin to the blonde.

"Nothing that would interest you. Just guy stuff."

"Guy stuff? Gym class? Guys spanking each other with towels?" Saphron laughed. She didn't want to tease but found it adorable that her kid brother was at the age that his mind pondered more than just becoming a huntsman. Prior to then, that was all he talked about. So, she felt good to know that normal teenage things consumed his brain.

"Us guys and towels." He shuddered. "I think you and Terra read too many novellas."

"On the contrary, my dear bro-bro. Terra and I have picked up this amazing book on the pleasures of…"

He interrupted her by covering her mouth. Sex was the last thing he wanted to discuss. Even at the library, he couldn't have a normal evening.

"I was going to say cooking, bro-bro. What's bugging you?" Saphron muffled at him. She pushed his hands back. She observed her brother. Sweaty forehead, clammy palms (that tasted like nachos), panic-stricken face. Her face turned into a smile. Tell-tale signs of a woman in the midst.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulder. "A little bird just flew in." She buried her face into his hair, making fluttering noises. "And the birdy tells me that this is about a girl."

"It has nothing to do with Blake." Word vomit. His sister was going at getting him to speak at compromising positions.

"I knew it," she snapped. "And a Belladonna?" She purred. "Wise choice, I must say. She is a fine work of art if I were a few years younger."

"No, no," retorted Jaune. "I didn't mean it in that sense."

She crossed her arms. "The mask has been exposed. The truth has come out." She pointed at him feverishly. "Your disposition and aloofness from others already say that there is a girl in the picture. And that means Blake Belladonna is the girl on your mind."

_You aren't that far from being wrong. Yet again, I wish you weren't correct in any kind of way._

"Blake? Hell, no, chicky!" Jaune's nickname for Saphron when he becomes defensive. "Blake is my friend. Nothing more, nothing less."

"So less than lovers, more than friends, I presume."

"No. And for the umpteenth time, no!"

"You can be modest. I won't kiss and tell." She pecked her brother on the cheek. "Can I tell Terra?"

"No!"

"Mom?"

"No!"

"Jan, Jenna, Junko?"

"No, no, and hell no!"

She grabbed her brother. "Jauney, this is your first romantic true love. Well, except for me. I will always be your first." She flicked his nose. "Too bad Terra got to me later." She said in a sing-song.

He had a rebuttal. "First, you and me? Eww. The bathroom floor sounds pleasurable to lick. Secondly, me and Blake? No way! I've told you I have stuff on my mind but not like that."

He closed his textbook knowing that he wasn't going to get anything accomplished here either. He had hoped to finish this assignment once his family retires for the night. If not, he may have to beg Professor Goodwitch for mercy. And Oum knows how limited her mercies were.

She wiped the tears from her jeering eyes. "Alright, Jauney! I won't mess around anymore." She flicked his forehead again. "I promise. Scout's honor. Arc's creed."

He released a sigh through his nose. Wasn't the expected response but at least for a moment, it made him feel better.

He took a sip of his drink to relieve his dry throat. Never did a beverage taste good as he washed it down. Still, he needed to talk to someone for confidence. And with Lie Ren out of town on a sabbatical with Nora, Saphron was the nearest ear to spill his guts.

Wasn't sure that was a sign of euphemism or a statement of fact.

"Let me ask you something, sis? Have you done something you weren't supposed to do?"

"A pertinent question, yes. Depends on how you are conveying this to me?"

It felt like dissecting a layer of onions with his mouth. He tried another approach. "How old were you when you lost your virginity."

She widened her eyes as she put her finger to her lip. "Around 17. It was with the neighbor girl."

"Did it feel right?"

"For me, it did. For her, it was a phase. Luckily, she was good at keeping secrets."

_A loophole, great._

"Did you ever feel bad for keeping it to yourself?"

"Before coming out, yes. As a whole, I found it kind of exciting." She took his bottle and swallowed a few sips. "It was like a mysterious rendezvous between girls. Something to never kiss and tell."

"So, you didn't feel any shame about it?"

"With my identity, yeah. The other end, no." Her maternal instincts kicked in. "Jaune, what are you getting at? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I am fine."

"Then why can't you look at me in the eye when you say that?"

Saphron to a tee. Wise enough to know his quirks when lying and she can hear it in his voice. "Yeah, I'm fine."

His eyes were looking at her blouse.

"Did you and Blake do something?"

He shook his head in disagreement.

"Have you done it with someone?"

He nodded his head in agreement.

"Okay. That is okay. I am not mad with you at that." She observed the areas of the library to be certain to no one was prying at their conversation. She urged Jaune to come forward to listen.

"Tell me that she isn't underaged. Better yet, he?"

"No, and no either way."

"Is she a student?"

"No, she is not."

"So, older?"

"Yeah."

Saphron crossed her legs as she took time to think. Although she didn't want to act like a parent to Jaune, that was still her younger brother. "Do you feel comfortable enough to tell me?"

"On the condition that you won't tell Mom and Dad."

"Just to double check. You didn't do anything wrong?"

"No, sis. C'mon, you know me better than that."

"That's what I thought. I think you don't have to say much more on that." Their conversation was interrupted by the ringing of her cell phone. She picked it up on the first ring.

_Hey, baby. What's up?_

_No, I didn't get the call from the daycare center._

_Adrian is sick?!_

_Okay, I am on my way._

She hung up the phone before looking at her brother. "This conversation is on hold. I have to get Adry-poo."

He was grateful as he didn't actually want to continue anyway. "That's okay. Go and take care of Adrian."

She stood up as she pulled forward the chair and headed out to the exit.

"Jaune?"

"Yeah, sis?"

"This isn't the end. We will be in touch."

"Yes, ma'am."

She darted from the distance. Jaune turned back to the desk. He was grateful that he had kept his phone on silent.

Kali just texted him a few minutes into the conversation with his sister.

Jaune stepped onto the gravel as he inhaled the sweet smell of papayas from the fruit stand nearby. He saw a group of children gathering as someone decided to pay for them.

Kali was among the crowd.

The kids thanked Mrs. Belladonna as the scampered back to their mothers. She carried a pleasant smile. There was something about the way she smiled; the way butterflies seemed to escape from the pit of her stomach and the way the sun had somehow toppled down from the sky and made a home right there in her heart. She had the kind of smile that made one feel happy to be alive and just that little bit more human.

In contrast to the same woman who had made a move on him a few days prior.

Jaune had his reservations as he held onto his backpack. He had kept his distance, contemplating on rather divert his course and take the long way to his home.

"Jaune, wait!"

He halted, standing at attention like a flag pole. The wind drifted, cooling the worrying in his skin.

She, too, was cautious as she was uncertain on how to give her approach to him. She walked until she was at his line of sight.

"Evening, Jaune," said Kali casually.

"Good evening, Mrs. Belladonna," replied Jaune as he bowed to the mother of Blake. His eyes drifted to the fruit stand as the purveyor was closing for the day. His eyes returned to Kali in which locked her eyes with his. "A calm, cool evening," she said.

"Umm...yeah. Yes, ma'am, it is."

Jaune felt the lump in his throat. His hands were clammy and his heart wanted to leap out of his chest.

"How's Blake," he asked her.

"Oh! Blake is fine. She is actually at soccer practice right now. One of her teammates is going to get her a ride home."

"Oh...okay!"

_I want you to close your eyes, and relax. I promise you that you will feel good things._

"Jaune...about the other night."

He wavered his hands. "What happened the other night?"

Her eyes were closed, affirming the unspoken secrecy of what happened that day.

He tugged his backpack as he thinks that this should conclude the conversation. "So, I will see you around, Mrs. Belladonna. Take care!"

"You live a bit far, dear. Let me take you home."

"No, it's okay. I don't want to bother you."

"You won't be. At least let me make it up to you to make amends."

"You don't have to, Mrs. Belladonna," he said modestly. "I will be fine. Plus, Saphron is a little up the road from here."

As he tried to turn, he felt her hand grabbing his wrist. Her mouth twitched. He didn't want the Faunus was thinking. It seemed that this got to her more than anything. Jaune believed if he would feel conviction if he cheated on his spouse.

"Please, let me take you home. I promise to do just that."

Jaune didn't react to her smooth hands touching his wrist. He didn't reject them either.

_I want you to close your eyes, and relax. I promise you that you will feel good things._

"Please, Jaune."

Jaune nodded to her. "Home and that's it, Mrs. Belladonna."

The mother nodded. "Home and that's that."

Mrs. Belladonna took his backpack and placed it in the backseat of her Fiat. She opened the door for Jaune as he entered the passenger seat. The inside smelled fresh. He can tell that it was detailed. This was a handmade job and not a going-through-a-machine job. She entered the car and buckled the seatbelt. She checked to see if he was secured.

She turned on the engine and shifted into drive. Jaune leaned against the seat as she set for his home. He hoped to Oum that she will take him straight home.

_I want you to close your eyes, and relax. I promise you that you will feel good things._

* * *

As the girls approached the forest, one of the girls wrapped her cerise colored coat around her neck, took a huge breath and set off. They could feel the silky smooth leaves brushing against their arms and hear the melodious chirping of the birds as they pranced ahead.

"Junko, you are running too fast," said the taller blonde girl.

"Not my fault for you being a slowpoke, Julie," replied the shorter blonde girl named Junko.

Junko paused and lifted her head and let the rays of warm, amber sunlight dance across her face. She could see small patches of the clear blue sky peering in through trees as tall as skyscrapers. She picked a small red berry from a bush and popped it into her mouth. She could immediately feel its sweet and tangy taste.

"Mama is going to get mad if we continue doing this," said Julie worriedly.

"Relax, worrywart! I only wanted to show you the idea of where I am going to put my fort," said Junko excitedly. "A private place for my crazy, wacky adventures. Maybe I will invite the boys or maybe bro-bro."

"Hey, what's that." Julie approached her sister as she pointed at the object in the distance.

"What is that," questioned Junko.

The girls tried to be silent and vigilant. From afar, they see a white Fiat sitting in the center of woods. Junko noticed that the windows were fogged up and there was rough movement in the car.

The sound of the car alarm scared the girls as they scurried in the distance.

_Yes, Jaune! Yes, Jaune. Don't hold back!_

_Mrs. Belladonna, I am going to come._

_Come inside of me, baby. Say my name when you are coming._

_I am coming, Kali!_

_Yes, baby, yes! Let me feel your warmth._

_Kali, my Oum. I am sorry._

_Don't be, sweetie. You didn't do anything wrong._

_It feels wrong._

_Don't let it, sweetie. You will be fine. I will protect you. For you are my man now._

_**To be continued….** _


	21. Let The Astrid Dance! (Part III) (Kali x Jaune)

_**A/N: This chapter will serve as a filler to set the mood for the next chapter. And for those who are familiar with how I set the tone for my stories, you won't be disappointed. Stay tuned for more.** _

It was a quarter after four in the evening as Jaune lied back on the couch in the living room watching television. He can hear his mother chopping meat from the kitchen, humming a pleasant, yet unrecognizable tune. His mother was like that, humming songs from yesteryear that neither Jaune or his sister had never heard before. Maybe it was television shows from her day. Maybe it was music hidden deep in the crates in the basement. Be as it may, it was melodic, charming, and quite heavenly how his mother can carry a note. It was like she didn't have a care in the world.

On the surface, he was channel surfing. Amazing how they could afford digital cable and digital streaming and nothing to watch. Yet again, maybe there were other things occupying his mind than mind-numbing television.

He didn't go to school today. His mother works nights at the meat-packaging plant and was too tired to notice as she always headed straight to her room after returning home from work. He let his cell phone battery life die out. He didn't want to be bothered today. Too many things were running his mind.

Kali being the forefront of this marathon.

_**The night before….** _

It was after nine in the evening when Kali parked her Fiat into the driveway of Jaune's home. She turned the car engine off as silence resumed in the car. Jaune kept his face ahead to the windshield, eyeing the very place he wanted to be.

Kali kept her hands on the steering wheel as she stared at Jaune. Jaune remained quiet since they have left the woods. His hands were kept around his backpack as he nestled it around his chest.

"Can we speak soon?"

Jaune released a sigh through his nose. His face was glued to his home.

Kali was cautious as she didn't want to anything further to deter him. She placed her hand on his headrest. "There is nothing wrong in loving someone, Jaune. No matter the age, the color, the creed, or the circumstance."

Jaune's eyes were fixated on her ring. That silver band, the signifying of marriage. Did that mean something to Mrs. Belladonna? Even when she was top of him, pelting his hips as she delved into the pleasure, did it not once hit her that what she was doing was a sin? A form of mistrust? Breaking the seal of loyalty and commitment. Did it once flash, snap, hit her?

Her hands touched his shoulder. "Please, baby. Don't be mad at me." She sighed heavily. "Forgive me for lying to you. It wasn't right. I know I've told you that I was going to take you home and I didn't." Her hands were caressing the back of his head. "I couldn't help it. Your form, your being, your charm, your everything. It envelopes me, Jaune. And I can't help how I feel. I care about you, Jaune. At least do you feel the same for me?"

"I don't know what to feel, Mrs. Belladonna." That was his honest answer. There wasn't any denial about finding Mrs. Belladonna to be a very attractive woman. He had played the scenario of taking away Mrs. Belladonna and sweeping her off of her feet. A day didn't go by without the idea of making her his. However, it was pure fantasy. He knew it wasn't going to happen. He was playing a dream of any hormonally challenged teenager would do. By the time he would have gotten older, the fantasy of the older woman would have gone away. The idea itself was appealing but he wasn't going to do anything to destroy that marriage. Especially what Ghira brought to the table.

Ghira was nothing more than an innocent party and that was the thing that was hurting him the most.

For he can never say no to her.

"Do I make you feel good," she asked Jaune. "Do I make you feel important, baby?"

"I don't know, Mrs. Belladonna," he said before turning to her. "I don't know. Look, I got to go! They might be worried."

"Okay." She took Jaune by the cheek, stroking it tenderly. He didn't resist as he felt the lips of Mrs. Belladonna touching his. Her eyes were closed, wanting assurance, something to know that the feelings were mutual.

Jaune shut his eyes, giving in to the forbidden act.

She broke the kiss, leaving a trail of saliva between the pair.

She returned to her side of the car. She covered her face as she unlocked the car door. Jaune stepped out of the car without saying goodbye. Kali watched as Jaune entered the house. It wasn't long when the porch light was turned off.

Leaving Kali alone in the darkness.

_**Back to the present….** _

"Bro-bro!" Jaune deviated from his thoughts upon hearing the gentle sound of his youngest sister. His very own Kickapoo, Joey. The six-year-old was holding a handmade cross in her hand. Made out of paper plates, paper mache, and crayons, she wanted to honor her favorite doll that went missing after the endless search over the last few days.

Jaune lowered the volume as she scampered to his line of sight. Her wheat-colored hair hiding her doe eyes, hiding the tears for the very thing that their father gave her before he departed ways a few years back.

"Aren't you going to come to the funeral with me?" By this time, her dainty hands were touching his lap, pulling the ends of his pants, begging for her only brother to support her at this time of need.

"Sure, sis." His voice was calm, trying his hardest to keep the big brother act without folding. For he wasn't the only person feeling at a loss.

The brother-and-sister stepped onto the patio as they were heading to their mother's garden. Their mother was nice enough to make room beside the rutabagas for her makeshift grave.

She ran to the rose bushes as she can grab a flower. She was careful to not make contact with the thorns.

Jaune remained with his hands in his pocket as he waited on Joey's orders to prepare for her fallen doll's ceremony.

"I tried to get the damn thing up earlier but it wouldn't work." Jaune instinctively flicked her nose for her foul language. "Don't curse," he told her sternly. "Let me help you." She offered him her makeshift cross as he got onto his knees. He swallowed nothing as he couldn't display the current pain he was having on his back and his pelvis.

* * *

_Mmm. It feels good to have you back inside of me._

_Mrs. Belladonna, I feel funny. You are tight!_

_That is how I am showing my love. Push further._

_I am feeling lightheaded._

_Don't worry, I have you to support._

_Yes, ma'am._

_That's it, Jaune. Break into my womb. Make your nest there, baby._

_Ouch! Mrs. Belladonna!_

_It's okay. I am making my mark on you. Your dick is incredible. No way like Ghira._

_Please, Mrs. Belladonna. I don't want you to compare me to him._

_Don't worry! You_ _ **aren't**_   _him._

* * *

Soreness from the forbidden act he had committed not even twenty-four hours before.

He used his hands to dig into the soil. He smelled the freshness of mother Earth as he inserted the cross into the soil.

_Here lies Molly. Gone but not in my heart. Rest in Peace._

Joey tugged Jaune's shirt as felt her shaking. Seeing this brought her realization that her doll was gone. Jaune reached for her and embraced her as the floodgates were released from her puffy eyes. She wailed onto the evening's sky for her lost Molly. Jaune kept her close, kissing her forehead and releasing tender, positive thoughts into her ear.

He reached for his handkerchief from his pocket. He placed it over her nose. He had instructed her to blow in which he did.

He sat onto the ground as she rested on his lap. Both were in silence as they both were reminiscing.

He admired and envied her innocence. Toys like that come and go. In time, she would move on and found another toy to cherish and to love. Her innocence will carry on.

He just can't speak the same with himself.

"Bro-bro?"

"Yes, sweetness!"

"Thank you for joining me for Molly's funeral."

"You're very welcome, my little Kickapoo."

Joey parted from Jaune's lap as he can tell that the smell of dinner was distracting her thoughts. As she walked away, she turned away. "Aren't you coming, bro-bro?"

"Nah! Going to sit out a little longer."

"Okay! Do you want Mom to put up your food."

"Please!"

"Okay!"

Joey ran and headed back to the house. Jaune decided to lament his thoughts. What he didn't want to tell Joey that he was indirectly responsible for her missing doll.

Blake was a seamstress thus taking the doll as an opportunity to getting it fixed in secret before Joey ever finding out. Molly was among the audience who watched Jaune's virginity being taken by Kali.

Guilt consumed his mind as he walked back home from Blake's house. It was still hard to digest what had occurred to him on that living room floor. His head felt heavy. He still felt the shivery, tingling feeling throughout his body. Frustration, anger, confusion all wrapped into one as he carried Joey's doll.

There was a bridge that he must cross to get home.

He stood over the river's edge.

Just as he felt lost, so did Molly.

He finally stood up as the crickets began to chirp. He dusted himself off as he pondered on his next move with Mrs. Belladonna.

_I couldn't help it. Your form, your being, your charm, your everything. It envelopes me, Jaune. And I can't help how I feel. I care about you, Jaune. At least do you feel the same for me?_

Jaune took the other way back inside the house. He wasn't in the mood to be bothered. He made his way back to his bedroom as he headed to his laptop.

The first thing he wanted to do was to order another doll for Joey.

Hopefully, she would see that Molly has risen from the dead.

_**A half-hour later….** _

The new doll was purchased. Now, he has to remember how it was conditioned so it can look like Molly. Feeling solace for that deed, he logged on to his Facebook account. Since being inactive over the past day or so, he wanted to catch up what he had missed.

He saw that Weiss and Neptune went from being it's complicated again to in a relationship again. Cardin was doing a podcast on something very stupid and honestly racist. Ruby visited another sweets shop to try this new dessert. He smiled when seeing updated pictures of Ren and Nora on their sabbatical overseas. They looked like they were in good spirits. They seemed to be at a mountainous region as they were taking pictures with the locals.

As he tried to comment, he received a message.

It was from Blake.

_[Blake 10:35]: Jauney! Where have you been? You know I have been calling you like all day. I was close to calling the police for a welfare check._

_[Jaune, 10:36]: No welfare checks, Blake. Although welfare checks sound nice. That's free money._

_[Blake, 10:36]: Oum, Vomit Boy. You're definitely well. Jokes are off as Shaq's free throws._

_[Jaune, 10:37]: Didn't think you knew about a ball in your hand unless it was covered in skin._

_[Blake, 10:38]: Jesus, gross much. I take it back. Not funny but gross._

_[Jaune, 10:39]: Coming from a girl who confuses Oz with the Wizard of Oz, that's a compliment._

_[Blake, 10:40]: Not my fault. But we did get a good laugh._

_[Jaune, 10:40]: Got you excited, didn't it?_

_[Blake, 10:41]: Yeah, you are definitely well. So, why weren't you at school?_

_[Jaune, 10:41]: Took a personal day._

_[Blake, 10:41]: You could have told me._

_[Jaune, 10:42]: Didn't want you to worry._

_[Blake, 10:42]: You are my best friend. I was worried. Especially when you didn't answer my calls._

_[Jaune, 10:43]: I am sorry. Can a ice cream make up for my reclusiveness from you?_

_[Blake, 10:43]: It's a start. And you have to watch an anime with me as well._

_[Jaune, 10:43]: As long it isn't anything shoujo or josei, I am fine._

_[Blake, 10:44]: Tough! It's one of those. And you are going to do it at my house._

_[Jaune, 10:49]: Why not mine?_

_[Blake, 10:49]: What's the matter? Scared of my big house? Don't worry, I can keep you warm. Plus, Mom and Dad will be out of town this weekend._

_[Jaune, 10:50]: What reason?_

_[Blake, 10:50]: Dad has this couples retreat at this fancy vineyard/resort. He felt that he hasn't spent that much time with Mom. Either way, they are thrilled. What do you say?_

_[Jaune, 10:51]: Do you think my mom will trust two teenage kids alone in the house?_

_[Blake, 10:52]: She will once you tell her that my parents will be home. Don't worry, I can be quite convincing when I use my mom's voice._

_[Jaune, 10:52]: Fine! I will swing through tomorrow evening._

_[Blake, 10:52]: Sweet! Well, I will see you then. Good night!_

_[Jaune, 10:52]: Good night!_

_[Blake, 10:53]: Oh yeah, Mom asked about you._

_[Jaune, 10:53]: Yeah?_

_[Blake, 10:54]: She wanted to say that she saw you at the library yesterday and you guys spoke. She really enjoys your talks, Jaune. And for the record, you actually study? Like you are reading a book?_

_[Jaune, 10:54]: To pass Goodwitch and get out of this Oum forsaken town, then yes!_

_[Blake, 10:54]: I like this Oum forsaken town because, without it, we may have never met._

_[Jaune, 10:54]: Good to sleep, Blake!_

_[Blake, 10:55]: Alright, alright. Good night!_

* * *

After going downstairs to grab a snack, he retired to bed. Tomorrow was somewhat of a busy day as he needed to finish Goodwitch's homework before returning to school. He had promised Jan that he was going to help her look for a job. He wouldn't be surprised if Saphron needs his assistance to take care of his nephew.

Then, heading to Blake's to spend the night.

He plugged his phone on the charger after leaving it dead for several hours. Upon turning it on, he felt relieved that he didn't receive any messages.

He had adjusted his pillow and grabbed the covers to his neck. He clapped out his lights and turned over to grab some sleep.

He heard his text message tone going off.

He presumed it to be Blake as she may want him to bring his video game console so they can  _Super Smash Bros. Melee._

He was close but it wasn't the daughter.

It was Mrs. Belladonna.

_Are you awake?_

_**To be continued….** _


	22. Let The Astrid Dance! (Part IV) (Kali x Jaune)

It wasn't often that the Cotta-Arc house was this quiet. Especially on the weekend. Terra worked on the weekdays and Saphron had the comfort of being the housewife. And with Adrian being a toddler, it was the best decision for Saphron to remain while Terra brought home the bacon. And of course, poultry, beef, and happiness came along for the ride. Now, Jaune was playing the role of filling the empty space for Saphron. It wasn't all bad since she didn't see her brother often. Despite their homes only being miles apart from each other, the role of mother and wife became too busy to play the role of big sister. It didn't affect Jaune as it made their relationship stronger. Loving them at a distance gave them time to bring up topics and have longer conversations.

They were on the veranda as they were sitting on the couch. The cooling fan swirled quietly under them as they were eating scones and drinking her famous homemade raspberry tea. Terra recently purchased an outside television so they can use whenever they have company but today it was black, only seeing the reflection as Jaune had his nephew on his lap and Saphron sipping her tea.

"Adry-poo! All the way to the hatch!" Adrian was giggling as Jaune was playfully feeding him. He clapped his hands as his mouth was wide open to receive his lunch. Jaune was careful so he wouldn't spill any. He put the spoon back into the bowl so he can give Adrian another bite. He used his hand to plug his nose. "This is Mission Control. Captain Jaune trying to reach Captain Adrian. Over!"

Saphron covered her mouth. She was amused. She watched as her son openly accepted his uncle's food. He wouldn't let go of the spoon but a little tap to his head made him open. Jaune smiled as he turned to his sister. "For a second, sis, I thought Houston was going to have trouble."

She shook her head gingerly as she picked up Adrian from his lap. She held him to his bosom knowing that it was getting close to his naptime. "Seems like Mission Control had it under control. And this is the same brother would put up a fuss when we fed you."

Jaune closed his eyes. "Yeah, the  _same_ brother that you guys babied and dolled up until he was nearly fifteen. Did you forget the family picture?"

"The one when you said send help?" Saphron made a burst of silent laughter as she put Adrian into swinging bassinet. She covered him with his blanket before kissing him on his forehead. He made a yawn before falling into dreamland. "And Adrian wasn't as fussy when we did it to you."

He crossed his legs, smiling as he held onto Adrian's teddy bear. "Let's pray you don't decide to have seven daughters. A history of repeats."

"Oh, sweetness! If Adrian is sweet as you, then it would be worth it."

No matter the words, Saphron always knew what to say. That was probably why he goes and visit her often as he could. She was the keeper of secrets. A role that he knew that he could bet his life on it, then he knew she would perform well.

His sister returned to the couch as she scooted closer to her brother. She grabbed the glass and took a few swallows.

She now gave him her full and undivided attention.

"Firstly, did you take care of Jan?"

"Jan has an interview on Tuesday. Now, let's see she can get up on time for it."

"Put a little Nyquil in her gelatin before bedtime. She always eats that." She snapped her fingers. "And be sure to put the coffee on her nightstand before waking up."

"Noted."

"Mom?"

"Same old, same old. Cooking, singing, working."

"Good!"

Typical Saphron. She loved asking trivial matters as she talks to their mother every day. She was only comforting him up to the moment they were discussing prior to the phone call.

_Kali Belladonna._

* * *

Jaune waited patiently until every Arc retired to their rooms. Their mother was at work and wasn't going to be home until the afternoon as she took a double shift. Jan had her boyfriend of the week over and wasn't going to out until the sun made its peak. Jenna was visiting their relatives at the other end of the village and took Junko and Julie took them, particularly Junko, out of trouble. Joey should be asleep. There was a little concern about his twin, Joan, but her being a studious scholar, he knew she would be buried into a book until Oum returns to receive his chosen people.

He went into his drawer and put on his sweatpants. He grabbed his Beacon Academy sweatshirt and put on his tennis shoes. He grabbed a few dollars from his piggy bank and placed it in his wallet. He wasn't sure why he needed money but he could never be too careful.

Didn't want to disturb the others, he went out of his window. Thankfully he lived on the first floor. He slowly climbed out of the window before shutting up. He patted his pocket to see that he had his keys. Something he should have done before leaving.

With everything secured in his possession, he covered his face with his hoodie as he left out of the driveway.

_Are you awake?_

_I am._

_What are you doing right now?_

_On my way to sleep._

_Are you thinking of me?_

_You are on my mind. Can't say if it is for the reasons you want to hear._

_I understand. Do you hate me?_

_No, ma'am. I don't have hate. I have no reason to hate you._

_Do you think what I am doing is wrong?_

_That is something you have to figure out for yourself, Mrs. Belladonna._

_But I want to hear it from you._

_Mrs. Belladonna. That is something you have to do for it's not my responsibility._

_But you are my responsibility._

_I can see that._

_You know when I said that you are my man, I meant it. You know that I love you._

_I care for you as well, Mrs. Belladonna. And like I have said, these feelings of mine, I don't understand._

_I want to help you understand. Can you allow me to help you understand?_

* * *

"Jaune, Jaune." Jaune heard his sister call his name but he didn't register as he felt that he was in a bubble. His eyes were concentrating on the condensation on the iced tea he was supposed to be drinking. His eyes saw the water dripping onto his skin. His skin was becoming pale.

His breath began to pant. Tingling sensations were accumulating all around him.

Scenes, moments like a flash or click of a camera returned him to seeing Mrs. Belladonna. She was top of him. Her hips were straddled to his body as she put all of her might onto him. The musk of womanhood loomed through his body as he tilted his head back.

"Jaune, Jaune."

He quickly turned to his sister. His sister had the concerning look as she held onto her cell phone. Who was she planning to call? He blinked for a few moments. He had to return to his composure, putting himself in the position that nothing was wrong.

"Sorry, Saphron. Got distracted by those bumblebees at your rose garden."

Saphron turned as she, too, can see the swirling bees at her rose bushes straight ahead of them. "You're right. I do see them. I've done that myself."

"Great job on the decor," he said while nervously laughing.

"Thanks. It wasn't easy but Terra had my back."

"I'm glad. Unfortunately, I don't have a green thumb."

"But you have a good heart and that's matters to me." Saphron took his hand. She closed her eyes as she rubbed the linings of his veins. She was feeling his heartbeat, its rhythm. She tilted her head down and kissed his arm. Sisterly love at its best. He couldn't wish for a better sister.

He didn't tell anyone, not even his sister but Saphron was close to a second mother.

"The girl. You wanted to know about her, didn't you?"

Saphron finally got what she wanted to hear. Amazing how her techniques can make him spill his guts. "I would like to know, bro-bro. I can tell this is worrying you." She poured more tea into her drink. "And when you worry, I worry. You don't need to worry like that. You're sixteen. The only thing you should be worrying about is getting into a great college and becoming successful. Girls should wait. Sex should wait. I have no room to talk but take it from your big sis, it isn't worth it if the other side doesn't have a plan."

"Aid me with that comprehension."

"If she doesn't have your best interest at heart, then that is not the kind of person you want to be with."

_My best interest?_

"My best interest?" Jaune pulled back to the couch. "My best interest."

"You'd told me she was older."

"She is."

"How old. Like she is in college old?"

"No! Older as she can have kids."

"Like my son's age?"

"As in my age."

"Oh! Do I know her?"

"I honestly rather not say."

"Jaune, do you trust me?"

"You know I do."

"You know I have always been a woman to my word. The Arc's creed."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Then, whatever is in this room stays. Understand?"

"Yeah."

"Alright." Her face was concerning, yet stern. No longer her demeanor showed older sister but a warranted mother. Her legs were crossed and her hands were in her lap. She took strong breaths before sighing through her nose. "I have a feeling where this is going, Jaune. A feeling I just hope to Oum that I don't think what it is. If she is older, then I know she has to be married." She furrowed her eyes. "Is it true?"

He turned his face away but she grabbed him by the chin. She knew his idiosyncrasies. She was that close to the truth. "Sweetness! Sweetness, no!" She grabbed her brother and wrapped her arms around him. "Jaune, she is married?"

Jaune nodded to confirm the truth. "She is, Saphron. She is."

She pulled back as she needed time to adjust. This wasn't her position but she had all the reason to be concerned. A married woman is something that shouldn't be coveted and Jaune was now caught in the fray. She knew the results of a cheating relationship and nothing comes well out of this.

* * *

Beside the chirping crickets and the flickering fireflies, the sound of gravel was accompanying Jaune as he walked along the country roads. The stars and the moon were the guiding light as he headed to his destination. He was familiar with these roads as he has traveled these roads for many years. Even if the stars weren't there, he would know where to go. Instincts were in his favor.

He paused as he cracked his neck and cracked his fingers. He saw an obtrusion that wasn't part of the terrain. A second later, flashing lights appeared. Jaune extended his hands, spreading his digits.

The signal that he made with Kali to recognize his presence.

Jaune walked to the Fiat as she unlocked its doors. Jaune entered the vehicle and sat at the passenger side. Kali had a pleasant look on her face. Jaune didn't look at her. He didn't want to look at her. It wasn't her charm and her beauty that repulses him. It was the fact that he can never say no. The blonde was mad at himself for never denying her advances. This was wrong. This wasn't right. Here he was sitting in the car of his best friend's mother. A best friend that he loves very much. Here he was sitting the car of his best friend's mother who has a husband.

He didn't have much interaction with Ghira as he always worked. But whenever he had the opportunity to sit with Mr. Belladonna, it was always a kind and warm welcome. Every Christmas, he gave Jaune a baseball cap or some spending money. When he didn't know how to fish, he was there. In a sense, it was damning how he played a role of somewhat being a surrogate father. On the surface, Ghira was a stern man. A man who wouldn't think twice to put a person in his place. But with Jaune, he was given respect, dignity, humility, and most of all, the father-son kind of love he always craved from his father. Something that he hasn't felt in such a long time.

Ghira and his father were people with a past. They used to be part of the White Fang organization. An organization that originally had good intentions to represent the best interest of Faunus-human relations that soon turned into an organization of terrorism and prejudice.

Ghira has left that past behind and dedicated himself to his daughter and to his wife. A self-made businessman, his sole purpose was to work so that he can provide for his family. As for his father, alcohol became the source of his comfort and eventually, his mother couldn't handle it and was put out of the household.

To think that Jaune's father was in the neighboring village and has yet to take any time to see him or his family.

And to think that he was betraying the very man who was close to a father with his wife.

Even if Ghira and Kali were having trouble. Even if they were cheating on each other, it still didn't make it right. Jaune was feeling like a hypocrite but if one didn't enjoy the marriage, then end it.

It was easier said than done he concluded.

Kali used her soft digits to stroke through his hair. She didn't see the tiny tears escaping from his eyes. Kali leaned close as she gave feathery pecks to his cheeks. Jaune felt the tingling sensation, the impacts of her lips to his skin. As if they were receptors to the sparks in his brain. He tucked his lips to combat the tears. Knowing that he was betraying Blake, Ghira, anything that represented vows and sanctity of marriage.

"I am glad you are here, Jaune," she whispered to him as she rubbed her hand onto his chest. She kissed him on his neck as she put her hand inside of his shirt. Jaune felt the tightness in his body as he felt her hand on him. Moans escaped from his chapped lips as he felt her kisses. Kali proceeded to go further as she unbuckled her seatbelt. "I am glad you are here, sweetness. I am glad you are." The Faunus embedded her teeth into his neck, licking on the marks she left on him prior to this.

"I am sorry, Ghira," he whispered faintly without wanting Kali to notice. "I am sorry, Blake." He used his hand to adjust his seat. He fell back so he was low enough to give Kali room.

Kali took off her shirt as she tossed it in the backseat. She proceeded in taking off his shirt which he had given her permission to do so. Kali within was amazed. She smiled to see that Jaune had finally submitted to her desire, her wanting of this forbidden pleasure.

Kali didn't have time to go to the hotel in the neighboring village as Ghira would be home the following morning to go on the retreat. She wouldn't dare go to a hotel in the village without giving someone a story to tell. For now, this lonely country road and the Fiat will have to do.

And as long as Jaune was here, she wouldn't want anything else.

She grabbed Jaune's face as she can finally claim his lips. She thrust her tongue within so she can taste him. Jaune grabbed her back so he can undo her bra. Finally unsnapping it, his mouth reached for her tities as he began gnawing and sucking on her nipples.

"Yes, Jaune," she screamed. "Taste me, claim me! Give in to me." She laughed in the pleasure as she felt she was on fire. They didn't have much time to get as physical as she wanted to. She wanted right now was her fix.

She was a fiend and Jaune was the drug. A habit she hoped to never break.

She grabbed Jaune's sweatpants and pulled it down along with his boxers. She can see his excited cock as she stroked it to get it hard. "Baby, how long I dreamed of this thick cock inside of my piping wet pussy. How much it needed to be back to me." She reached and kissed him once more. "Put it in me, now!"

Jaune used his hand to guide his dick inside of her pussy, a place that he had visited many times before. He rubbed against her valley, nudging his dick at her clit. She hissed in the pleasure as Jaune returned  _her_ cock back to her nest.

She simmered in the pleasure, laughing and grinning as she began gyrating her hips. "Yes! This is what I have been missing, Jaune. Oum, I love this. I love you so much! You are my man and my man alone."

Jaune didn't respond as his instincts were speaking for him as he thrust his hips. He used her tities as a guide to hold as he wanted to release the tension from his balls. She knew that he was going to produce a fat wad into her womb.

She gingerly awaited it.

"Right there, Jaune," she screamed. "Right there, Jaune."

"Mrs. Belladonna," he cried. "Mrs. Belladonna."

"It's okay, baby," she told him. "I am here for you. I love you. I am here. Come for me."

"I am coming, Mrs. Belladonna," he told her.

"Call me, Kali."

"Huh."

"Call me, Kali."

"I am coming, Kali!"

"Yes, yes! Come for me! Make me a mother, Jaune! Mark me. Make me yours!"

Jaune let out a cry as he felt his sperm make a deposit inside of her pussy. The intensity made her climax. A combination of semen and juices spurt out, covering their stomachs. At each spurt, she thrust. She thrust until the orgasm ceased beyond pleasure.

She draped herself onto Jaune, cradling him and kissing his neck. "My Jaune. My sweet Jaune." She kissed him again. "My Jaune. My Jaune. I love you. I love you so much."

Kali now noticed the tears coming from his face. "What's wrong, my love."

"This is wrong, Mrs. Belladonna, and I did it again."

"It isn't wrong to love somebody, sweetie."

"But, you are married," he said while sobbing. "Blake and Ghira."

"Don't let that get to you, darling," she whispered. "I got it. I got it."

"It's wrong, Mrs. Belladonna."

"It's not your fault, Jaune."

"It's wrong."

"It's not your fault."

"It's wrong, Mrs. Belladonna."

"Shh! It's not your fault. I love you."

"It's wrong...for I love you, too."

* * *

Saphron kissed her brother on the cheek as she rubbed his back. She can tell that the burden was laid on his shoulders. She reached for her handkerchief and aided his tears. "It's okay, Jaune. You are not a fault. You have done nothing wrong."

"Then, why do I feel so wrong, sis?"

"Because what  _she_ is doing to you is wrong. That is why?" Saphron looked over to the bassinet and saw that Adrian was still sleeping. She returned her sights on her brother. "How long has this affair been?"

"About over a week."

"I am the only person to know?"

"Yeah."

She sat back on the couch. She would have never thought some woman would take advantage of a teenager like that. A woman with a teenage daughter at that. She knew that Jaune wasn't going to release the name of the woman. And getting it out of him wasn't going to be easy. She loved her brother but her brother still showed weakness in areas. Love is one of them.

He wiped his nose with the handkerchief. He felt that can talk better now. "There is no denying that what is going on is wrong." He coughed as he tried to keep his composure. "There is no denying that I care about this woman at the same time. If she wasn't married, it would be a different story."

"Jaune, sweetness. I know you don't want to hear this. But I have to say it."

"I know. I know. I know where you are going with this."

Jaune and Saphron were interrupted with a phone call. Jaune saw that it was Blake. He had excused himself from his sister as he walked to the yard to have a little privacy.

" _Hey, Blake. What's up?"_

" _Hey, Jaune. Are you crying?"_

" _No! What makes you say that?"_

" _I can hear a strain in your voice and you are sniffling."_

" _Sinuses. Thinking of you give me these reactions."_

" _Forget you, baka. Anyway, are you still coming?"_

" _Yeah, I am. Got my backpack with me. We still go time. It is not even nighttime."_

" _The 'rents left early. Thought we can go swimming and chill with the jacuzzi."_

" _I do like your parents' jacuzzi."_

" _Alright! Hurry your ass. I will meet you at the village market in an hour. Sounds cool?"_

" _Yeah! Talk to you then."_

Jaune hung up the phone and returned to the veranda. Saphron was holding her son as she knew it was close to his bathing time. "Hey, that was Blake?"

He nodded to her. "Yeah, that was her. We are planning to hang out."

"Be glad I don't tell Mom about this. I know you and Blake have  _too_ much alone time."

"Nah! Plus, Blake and Adam are a thing. I think. Gotta check Facebook."

Saphron's face didn't display worry as she was sure she can trust that. However, trouble was on her mind. But, she had to play it smart. If she would have confronted him, it would have deterred him. He wore his heart on his sleeve and also he didn't release her name. So, she knew that Jaune was protecting this woman. And the reason was clear as day.

"I am not worried. I know you and Blake are just friends." She smiled. "Just saying, I wouldn't mind having her as a sister-in-law."

"Yeah, and the bathroom floor sounds pleasurable to lick as well."

"Chill, Lincoln. I was joshing you." She took his hand. She wanted to say more but she was grateful to gather what she could for the time being. "Have fun with Blake. We will continue this later."

"Will do."

"And try not to contact that girl no more. That's my biggest advice."

"Yes, ma'am."

She pecked her brother on the lips before hugging him once more. "Have fun and don't get crazy, you hear?"

"Gotcha, sis!"

Jaune grabbed his backpack and walked through the house to exit. Saphron walked into the kitchen and put Adrian on the high chair. As she poured on the water to the sink to give Adrian a bath, she reached for her cell phone to contact her wife.

" _Hey, baby. How are you and my darling boy?"_

" _We are good! How's business?"_

" _Business is business. Would love to have my loves beside me."_

" _I know, my precious. I am calling about Jaune."_

" _The word on our bro-bro?"_

" _It's what I have fear."_

" _You mean that Jaune is with an older woman?"_

" _Who is married with teenage children."_

" _Goodness!"_

" _Yes, Terra dear. He is. This isn't good. He can get hurt or worst, killed. Men are crazy these things with their wives. And Jaune is an innocent party."_

" _Jaune wouldn't get himself involved with married women, Saphron."_

" _I know thus thinking she got to him first."_

" _Did he say her name?"_

" _Of course, he didn't. He is protecting her."_

" _For what?"_

" _A hold on him? Manipulation? Fear? He loves her? She loves him? Who knows which one can be true?"_

" _Be as it may, this is dangerous on both of their ends."_

" _Exactly, Terra! And I refuse to see my only brother get hurt."_

" _What are you going to do?"_

" _I know I won't let this continue, that's for sure. I need to make a call."_

" _Who to?"_

" _The only person I know the ins and outs of this town like the back of her hand. We will be in touch."_

" _I love you."_

" _Love you, too, baby."_

Saphron hung up the phone. She used the baby soap to pour into the sink. She rattled the wash to see foam. While adding more water, she made another call.

" _Hey, sis. What's up?"_

" _Hey, Jan. You have free time?"_

" _I can talk. What's up?"_

" _I need a favor and I think you can be useful. Plus, I will pay you splendidly."_

" _You know I am a huge lover of money before guys. What for? Who for, I shall say."_

" _Our brother, Jaune."_

_**Forgive me, Jaune.** _

_**To be continued….** _


	23. (Love Is) The Number of Keys (Part I)

Ivy and ferns grew through the crevices of the old winding stone path, which led directly to the colossal structure. The mansion loomed proudly behind creaky iron gates, flanked by rows of skeletal trees crowned in crimson, swaying gently to the chilly autumn wind. At its threshold stood the delicate marble fountain, the soft gurgling of the clear water melodic as it resonated in the surrounding silence.

According to the GPS, this was the location where he needed to be. On the crumpled piece of paper, torn from a phonebook, he was to be here by three in the afternoon. With time steadily approaching three, he had a few minutes to spare.

He took deep breaths, trying his best to maintain his composure. He reminded himself that this kind of nervous was normal. Anybody with a pending job interview is going to be that way, he reminded himself as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. He wiped his moist hands on his pants. He was grateful that the midnight blue slacks hid the moisture. His sister, Saphron, gave him certain colors of his clothing to conceal his nervous. She added that the colors of midnight blue and coral blue complimented each other.

He stepped out of the Honda Accord. He closed it gently, trying not to alert anyone or anything. His footsteps were the only thing breaking the silence, along with the dead leaves as he approached the door. Judging by the denseness, the door was old-fashioned. A bit of a history buff, Jaune knew that the door was an eighteenth-century door based from New England. The bronze door handle cracked, but it brought more authenticity of its age. He was about to hit the door knocker until he heard something from the intercom.

Static was going on, but after a moment, a feminine voice came from it. "I have been expecting your arrival, Jaune Arc." Jaune felt the seriousness in her tone. It wasn't alert, but very certain. The hair from his back was standing, but he kept his composure as he pondered on his next words. "I am grateful to see potential employees come to the meeting earlier than planned. It shows effort and I appreciate the effort, Mr. Arc!"

"Yes, ma'am," he said, taking the compliment.

"When you hear the buzzard, come on in," she told Jaune. "Be sure to take off your shoes at the entrance. There are shoes prepared for you."

"Yes, ma'am. Thank you." A short silence followed before he heard the sound of the buzzer. He pressed the door handle, allowing him entrance to the door. Just as she said, there was a corner available for his shoes. He pulled off his shoes using his feet. He gently placed them on the top shelf. As he placed them, he saw that there were another pair of shoes; shoes that belonged to a woman. He tried not to give it any thought as he reached for the slippers and made his way further into the mansion.

From his position, the entrance was very grandeur. It gave him a very antique, retro feeling if he was using the words accurately. A prominent golden chandelier stood proudly in front of the stairs. The stairs, curvy and marbled, ascended into a split, leading to entry to either room. Unsure, but he found it fascinating. He was in awe of the decor of the mansion for it was his first time being in such a place. The closest of seeing a mansion was from television or reading it in his books or manga. Before he could ponder more of the mansion, the door opened from beside him.

The blonde stood in attention as he saw the woman walking out of a presumed office. She carried an ambiance of mature, important, and cautious. She pursed her lips, giving a glance of Jaune before extending her hand.

"Hello, Jaune," she spoke, displaying her smile.

He was startled but returned back to normal. "Hello, Mrs. Fall." He returned her handshake. It was firm, giving the blonde a reminder that it was a woman giving him a handshake instead of a man.

"Come on in," replied Mrs. Fall. "Excuse the mess in here. I was in the middle of cleaning."

It was a standard office. It had a desk, a laptop, and a small bookshelf. On the walls displayed her accomplishments of a businesswoman. From the intel he collected, Cinder Fall is well-known in the art industry. It wasn't until a few months ago when she decided to venture in comic book circuit. She used her business connection to establish an office and a studio in the quiet Vale suburb. She was in search of recognizable, hidden talent. Jaune was fortunate to be categorized under her search.

The blonde teen was surprised by her casualness as he made his way into the office. He imagined her wearing the tidy business suit like she normally wears. Instead, she was wearing jeans and a plain, slept-on yellow Haven Academy t-shirt. She stretched her arms outward into the air as she moved some papers from a chair to allow Jaune a seat. He can agree with Mrs. Fall on the work in progress of her office. She went across her desk and went to her laptop. He sat quietly and attentively as she typed a few things. She furrowed her eyebrows, clicking on a couple of things before returning her eyes to him.

"First of all, I want to say welcome to this informal interview, Jaune," she said to him as she displayed the screen of her laptop in front of him. On the screen, it displayed images of Jaune's works. "Second of all, I hope that this wasn't such a big a deal to do it here instead of my office. We have a lot of moving going on there and didn't want to interfere. I hope you didn't have a hard time finding the place."

He shook his head in disagreement. "No, ma'am, it wasn't hard at all."

"Good, I am glad. You can call me Cinder if you please." She reached for a cigarette. "You won't be offended if I smoke in here, would you?"

"No, ma'am," answered Cinder. It wasn't until a few moments later when she pulled out a pack of Marlboros. She pulled out two. She put one to her lips and handed the other one to Jaune. "I won't judge because of your age. But the shakiness and the rings around your fingers gave it away." She chuckled while lighting the cigarette. He leaned forward as Cinder lit his cigarette. Both exhaled the fumes before resuming to the matter at hand.

"Jaune, you were a hard person to find," she said while looking at his artwork. "Yet again, being this talented and only in high school, I shouldn't be as surprised." She whistled. "But this is great work and I must say, you make people who spent many years in this game very minute in their craft."

He bowed for the compliment. "Thanks, but you are giving me too much credit. It is because of them that I copied in their image."

"Look at yourself being humble and modest," she said while flicking the ashes into the empty coffee cup. "That is why I want you to be involved with this."

"Wait a minute!" He was taken aback. "Are you telling me that you are going to hire me? What about the process and…."

"Never you mind about that," she said. "Those are formalities so other won't be jealous. But the minute I saw your work, you were already hired. The juxtaposition of you and your work was timing." She took another puff of the cigarette. "When I saw your drawing parodying  _Sailor Moon, Ouran High School Host Club, Revolutionary Girl Utena, Mysterious Girlfriend X,_  and  _Amagami_ , I was amazed, just to name a few of your works. Judging by your earlier works, Miyazaki was an inspiration."

"You can say that he was the start of what I am doing," said Jaune admittedly. "From the beginning, I always wanted to be a comic book artist. But, it wasn't until high school I wanted to become a mangaka."

"Mangaka," she retorted while finishing her cigarette and reaching for another. He took that pause as an advantage to take a puff of his cigarette. "I can't promise you will be there in the near future. Your skills are flawless but unproven." She took another puff. "However, you will be useful for this. Let's say it is a start on your path to being a mangaka." She turned her laptop around and typed on the keyboard. A few moments later, she turned it to his sight.

"Are you familiar with OEL manga?"

"I am," replied Jaune. "Original English Language manga. Works that are Japanese inspired, but made from the Westerners."

"Right on the money," replied Cinder. "Since moving from overseas, my mindset has always been money. From representing agencies such as AT&T, Johnson and Johnson, and the like. It gives me great joy when seeing stuff you do flourish." She exhaled. "Lately, I am looking for a new venture. A colleague of mine from Osaka discussed with me on getting involved in this kind of media. Frankly, I am a fan of manga, but don't have a clue. The only thing I know is money and you guys are the resources that I need to make it happen.

This start-up company is going to be responsible for opening up writers and artist to create one-shots and serialized stories. Don't worry, I have people from out there bringing their finest people to come through and help us. However, I prefer the majority to be from the neck of your woods."

She put the cigarette down, focusing her attention on Jaune. "You came very recommended, Mr. Arc. When I first met you at the comic book convention those few months back, I saw your talent. It is a damn shame that you didn't win. But, it comes to show you how much people know fine quality work. Anyway, I search far and wide to find you. It is the blessings of Oum that you are here. Now, I am highly interested in putting you to work." She leaned closer to him. "Are you up for it?"

Before Jaune could give himself a thought, he quickly responded with a yes.

"I am happy to hear. However, there are legalities. Because of your age and the damn labor laws in this country." She paused. "The point is I can't pay you as much as I should because you are sixteen." She let out a smile. "However, the laws never discuss commissions." She gave him a wink, which made him blush. "So, I will pay your standard wage and give you an additional check. What do you say?"

Jaune wanted to jump from the seat and scream from the top of his lungs. An opportunity to work as an artist and with well-known businesswoman, Cinder Fall, he silently thank Oum before returning to reality. "I am happy to say that I want to do it. How soon can I start?"

"Not for another month or so. There are some things I need to get straightened out. I just wanted to have you on our side before anybody else gave you an idea," she said. She extended her hand. "Welcome aboard, Mr. Arc!"

He shook her hand. His smile was wider and wanted to call his parents about the news.

"This calls for a celebration," she said. She pressed the buzzer on the intercom. "Honey, can you do me a favor and come see me for a sec?"

There was a small silence, but it was quickly answered. "Yes, dear." Jaune's eyes widened when hearing it was a feminine voice.

"Normally, we have our maids, but they have yet to have their papers cleared."

"So, you just got here?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Yes and no. I have been in and out over the past couple of years. However, the woman you just heard, that is my wife. She has been here for a few years now."

"Your wife?"

She blushed as she put both elbows on her desk. "I am a lesbian, Jaune. More or less." She winked. "I have been involved with my wife for quite some time. She is a wonderful woman and I can't wait for you to meet her." She gave him a fierce stare. "You don't have a problem about I being with a woman?"

"Of course, not," answered Jaune. He smiled. "I mean it is a shame that a beautiful woman like yourself can't be with a man. But, seriously, your choice is your choice and I respect it. Also, I have a sister who is also a lesbian and is married with a son."

Their conversation was interrupted when they saw the woman in question. Cinder's face displayed affection when seeing her wife. The woman displayed a pleasant smile on her face as well. She looked to be in her late thirties. She had fair skin and beautiful long hair. Her body, her aura displayed maturity, elegance, modesty, and the like. She was wearing a blue sundress. In her hands, she had a tray of coffee with individual cups for the cream and the sugar.

"I wasn't sure if you wanted your cream or not, but I brought it, just in case," said the woman.

"One of the reasons why I love you so, darling," answered Cinder.

The woman walked from behind Jaune's chair and made her way to Cinder's desk. Before she could put the tray down, her eyes descended on Jaune. Her smile dropped the moment she laid eyes. In return, he did the same.

He averted his eyes. The woman did the same. Cinder noticed the awkwardness and was prone to speak. "What is the matter, Jaune?"

He turned to Cinder. "It is nothing. The sun reflected from the cup and got in my eyes, is all."

"Ok," she said before turning to her wife. "Is everything okay, Raven?"

She nodded her head. "I am fine. Just migraine is all. Been busy with so many things."

"Don't work too hard, darling. Especially when we have two bundles of joy on the way."

Raven was silent, just nodded in agreement with Cinder. Cinder turned to Jaune. "Excuse me for that, but Jaune, this is my wonderful and gorgeous wife, Raven."

Raven blushed, displaying her hands to Jaune. "Good to see you again, Jaune."

His face was drained of its color but returned her handshake as well. "Charmed."

"So, you two know each other," asked Cinder.

"Yes, ma'am," replied Jaune. "Ms. Branwen teaches orchestra at my sister's school. Also at the private studio in town. I go there often to watch my sister, Joey or help your wife out with things." He took a sharp breath. "I didn't know that you and she have a connection."

Cinder smiled. "This girl keeps to herself. When I mean she wants her life private, it means it is private."

Raven look startled. She quickly poured coffee for the pair. She handed it to them before making her way to the door.

"Hey, dear, what's the rush? Jaune and I are just talking. Come have a seat and chat with us."

"I can't, dear," replied Raven. "There are some unpacking I have to do. Also, song sheets for the kids. I also have that competition to…."

"Relax, dear," interjected Cinder. "I am okay. Go and tend to your work. We will talk later. I love you."

Raven turned and smiled. "I love you, too."

She whisked away from the office. He took some breaths before returning to the matter at hand. Cinder took a sip of her coffee and turned the laptop back in the direction. A few moments later, her intercom was buzzed. More footsteps sounded in the hall. Then, there was a knock to the door.

"Yes," asked Cinder.

"The lawyer is here with the contracts," answered Raven as she opened the door.

"Shit," replied Cinder under her breath. "I forgot about that." She turned to Jaune. "Listen, Jaune, sorry to cut this short, but can we meet another time?"

"Sure," replied Jaune. "Thank you for the job."

"The pleasure is all mine," answered Cinder.

Cinder followed Jaune out of the office with her hands on her back. He passed the lawyer as she was entering the office. She looked like she wasn't too far from his age, but her occupation reminded him that she was well into her thirties. She had long hair and a slender body. She was wearing the kind of suit that reminded him what Jan wore on her first after-college job interview.

"Raven," said Cinder. "Be a dear and let Jaune out. I don't want to further make her wait."

"No problem, dear," answered Raven.

She kissed Raven on the cheek before walking into the office to close the door. Out in the center of the hallway was Jaune and Raven. Jaune kept his head down to the floor. He saw Raven's slippers from his line of sight. He took another breath as he tried to make his way to the exit.

"Jaune."

He stopped in his tracks, his heart beating when he heard her say his name. When she said it, it could have been music playing or whispered prayer. It still wasn't enough to deter him. He was at the spot where he was putting on his shoes. As he putting them on, she kneeled beside him. Jaune could smell her honeydew scent. He wasn't afraid to admit that Raven was a beautiful girl.

"Jaune. Jaune. Can you at least turn around so we can talk?"

He kept silent. He pulled on his other pair of shoes. He put the slippers on the other side. He stared at the door. He closed his eyes. He wanted to combat the tears. He wanted to be somewhere other than here. ' _What was Raven doing here,'_  he thought. ' _Why is Raven serving the role of wife,'_ he thought. ' _Why is...why is…,'_  he ingested that thought before releasing, 'w _hy did Cinder say she was expecting?'_

"Why didn't you tell me you were married to her," asked Jaune without looking at her. "Why didn't you tell me you weren't in between relationships?"

"Jaune," she said hesitantly. She put her hand on his shoulder. He tucked in his lip when feeling her familiar touch. His breathing was getting faster. He was now combating his tears. "I don't...I don't...I don't know, Jaune."

Jaune stood up and turned around to see Raven. Her hands were tucked in her sundress. She even couldn't look him in his eye as well.

"I don't know either, Raven. I don't know,  _Mrs. Fall._ "

He turned around and put his hand on the knob. He turned the knob and left out the door.

He sniffled a few times before making his way to the Honda Accord. He had his hand on the door before seeing Raven in the reflection.

As he turned, Raven pressed her way to him. She grabbed his face and reached for a kiss. Jaune was hesitant, fighting it but Raven had the upper hand. He muffled as he tried to pry her from him, but she didn't stop. He saw the tears streaming from her eyes. No longer could handle it, he dropped his keys to succumb to her kisses. Both shared a fiery kiss as tears were coming from both of them.

"Let me go," argued Jaune in between kisses.

"I won't," replied Raven.

"Let me go," he said repeatedly.

"I won't," she answered. "I won't, I won't, I won't."

"Don't do this to me," cried Jaune. She used her knee to spread his leg as she advanced into him.

"I won't let you go," she cried. "I am sorry for doing this to you."

"Let me go," he said in between sobs. "Let me go, Raven!"

"No," she whispered to him. "I won't let you go. I won't  _ever_ let you go, Jaune Arc!"

_**To be continued….** _


	24. (Love Is) The Number of Keys (Part II) (Jaune x Raven)

_**A few months earlier….** _

He told Joey to not drag the scarf or else it would get tattered. He wasn't surprised at her carelessness. She just turned five and he was grateful that she was learning how to dress by herself. With their mother's return to the workforce, it was decided that Jaune would be responsible for taking his little Kickapoo to music class every day after school.

Jaune put his palm to his forehead, for the decision came through drawing straws. He wasn't home at the time. He preferred the option of spending the evening drawing comics and writing stories with his longtime friend, Lie Ren. In the result of his absence, the null and void decision of Joey's caretaker was final.

She jumped for joy as she heard the sounds of the puddles' splash. Like it was a new sound that she was curious. That was part of the reason for her attending music class. Before she could talk, she perfectly pitched a tune. At three years old, she was playing scales on Saphron's keyboard. Even she and Terra had a jam session or two before band practice at the university. Joey was identified as a child prodigy at the age of four after she picked up a saxophone at daycare and taught herself to play. It was through the advice of her preschool teacher to enroll her in music class.

Joey grabbed Jaune's hand as they approached a street corner. He was grateful that there was some sense where it counted. She held his hand tightly, tugging at her big brother. He knew that if any sibling was going to take her to class, it might as well be him. Matter-of-factly, she whispered to her brother that she prayed it was him, followed by a peck on the cheek. It wasn't strange for a young girl to have a fascination with her only brother, the blonde concluded. He rather has himself as a role model than other influences in the world. When the light turned green, he told her to look both ways before crossing the street.

The music school was in the garden district of nearby downtown. It was a few miles from their home and adjacent to the park. Jaune was fortunate that the arcade and the diner, Valkyrie's, was within the vicinity. A chance of  _Mortal Kombat_  and some warm apple pie with hot chocolate was perfect for Jaune as he imagined, licking his lips and rubbing his stomach.

The building was located on the second floor. Judging by the design, it seemed the office space combined with the previous office space. He wasn't an engineer, but he noticed the newly formed wall with the former shell of a door. Jaune's intent was to drop off Joey and then go to the arcade to kill time until her hour was up. But before he stepped foot in the school, his sister folded her arms and stopped him in his tracks.

"You are going to stay with me today," she said as she stomped her foot. Her arms crossed displayed herself meaning business. There were a handful of occasions risen from her standing her ground. When she didn't want peas or mashed potatoes or when she wanted something of importance. He knew that this was the latter of the matter.

"I wanted you to see me play. That is why I wanted you to come with me," she told him with the pleas in her eyes.

He smiled, faltered by her cute look. "Ok, I guess I have to save  _Mortal Kombat_ for another day." He rubbed her fingers. "But, we will stop by Valkyrie's for some apple pie and hot chocolate afterward. Deal?" He extended his pinky finger.

She smiled. "Deal."

* * *

The sound of the bell alerted anyone in the room that there were guests. According to the sign at the entrance, they must take off their shoes and wear slippers, unless they have socks. Joey followed instruction as she knew the routine before entering the building. The blonde teen sat on the floor, taking off his shoes in search of some spare slippers. He managed to find some that fit. Joey scurried to the hallway where there was an open space. Jaune dusted himself off and followed Joey.

Upon entering, he saw a grand eighty-eight keys piano. Looking at its design, he knew it was antique. Joey gave him and his sisters a brief history on pianos. She told them that their music teacher acquired it from overseas during her days as a violinist. She performed throughout many venues throughout the world. The piano was a gift when she did her farewell victory tour. Jaune was amazed at Joey's articulation of her memory. The little Kickapoo couldn't stop talking about her music teacher. Even Jaune was getting curious about the music teacher that he only knew as Ms. Branwen.

"Hallo!" Joey told her music teacher before bowing to her. She tugged her skirt before running and hugging her. "Welcome," said her teacher as she returned her hug. "Right now, I am getting the chords and the notes set up. Why not you have a seat and we get things set up. Okay?"

"Ja, ma'am," responded Joey gleefully as she ran to her seat. Jaune observed his surroundings. He saw a few bandstands. A few instruments from the woodwind and string family. There was a long whiteboard of musical notes and lists of songs, depending on the measures. He saw images of composers such as Beethoven and Bach. As he observed, he saw photos and plenty of awards of the teacher's accomplishment. Many of which came from overseas, as Joey said.

"Oh, Joey. You didn't tell me you were having a guest." The older woman smiled. Jaune saw her modesty. She dusted herself off from the chalk in her hand. She was very beautiful and elegant in his mind. She was wearing a crimson sweater with a pearl necklace. She was wearing a plaid dress that stopped to her knee. She was wearing stockings. She was barefooted but judging her feet, they were dainty. Her hair extended to her shoulders. It was wavy, reminded Jaune of a curvy, grassy hill. Her scent was dashing, a hint of lilac if he recalled. He spent too much time admiring the beauty that her cough interrupted him. He smiled while embarrassed. "Sorry," he said. "Sometimes, I can easily zone out."

She in return laughed as well. "That is okay. I am a teacher. We have those moments." She extended her hand. "My name is Ms. Raven Branwen. But, you can call me Ms. Branwen or Ms. Raven."

They briefly exchanged laughs before Jaune extended his hand. "Where are my manners? I am sorry. My name is Jaune Arc." He pointed to Joey. "That lovely young gifted genius is my sister."

She smiled at Joey before returning to Jaune "And what a genius she is. So, you are the mighty handsome brother she kept telling me about."

He blushed. "You are giving me too much compliment. I am not  _that_  dashing."

Joey interjected, which also made her fall out of her seat. "No, bro-bro! You are  _very_ handsome. I keep telling her that you will come and watch me play."

"She is right, Mr. Jaune. Joey, here, has talked about you extensively. She really wants you to hear her play."

He chuckled. "Well, I made a deal with my little Kickapoo." He scanned around the place, noticing the sparse emptiness. "Should we expect other students?"

"Oh," she said while putting her sheet music on the bandstand. "This is my advanced class. You see Joey is at an age in which my other students are yet to perform. Her talents are very orchestra worthy and piano worthy. I am seriously encouraging her parents to enroll her in a special school when she reaches the first grade. Her skills need to be seen."

He was taken aback. He didn't think an Arc sibling could receive such a compliment. He winked at Joey. "Seems like somebody deserves an extra treat after this." Joey clapped her hands in glee.

Raven coughed, making him and Joey silent. "As I was saying. She is the only one that can reach heights like that. So, here she is alone. I am happy that she brought a handsome gentleman to watch her perform." She turned to Joey. "Pull out your violin and turned to Janacek's  _Sinfonietta."_  She retrieved her violin. "I will accompany you." She extended her hand to Jaune. "Have a seat, if you like."

"Sure," said Jaune as he found a seat across from the girls.

"On my count," said Raven. Jaune watched as Raven and Joey began performing their song at hand. His eyes widened by watching his sister play with those notes. This was a contrast for the Joey he knew would throw temper tantrums and listened to heavy dubstep on her phone. However, seeing her sister beautifully played the string instrument was astounding. He drifted away from his Kickapoo to concentrate on her teacher. Her eyes were closed, allowing her fingers to waver and lead her to the right notes. He had never heard a violin wonderfully and beautifully played. If he could describe it, it felt like a carefree wind swaying into the depths of Bohemian and beyond. He gasped, shortness of breath as he was bewitched by the enchanting beauty of her playing.

For a brief moment, enchanting beauty of Raven.

He immediately shook those thoughts. The girls were finished with the first set. "That was very good, Joey," she told her as she clapped. "You did a marvelous job. However, on the last measure, you were a little too fast."

She rubbed the back of her forehead. "Sorry, Ms. Branwen, I was too excited to see my big brother." She stuck her tongue out and winked at Jaune.

"Okay," she told Joey. "Now, for the rest of the time, I want you to practice your scales on your clarinet. Is that fine?"

"Hmm-hmm," she confirmed as she put up her violin and reached for the clarinet beside her.

"Practice these measures for a while until you are finished," said Raven.

"Yes, ma'am," said Joey.

Raven sat behind her as she watched and critiqued her skills. Meanwhile, the blonde was grateful to his sister involved in what she loves. It made him think of his art. Last week, he was a part of the comic book convention in a nearby village. He, Ren, and Nora entered a contest for best amateur comic. The winner of the competition had an opportunity of being displayed in the edition of  _Shonen Jump_. Unfortunately, their  _Mob Psycho 100_ parody didn't place in the top three. Nevertheless, their comic did receive honorable mention. Their comic was presented on the comic book convention's website. That gave him, Ren, and Nora hoped as they added it to their resume on their DeviantArt account.

Jaune was proud of his talents, but he couldn't compare to the talents of his sister. She was the talk of the Arc family at this time. There weren't favorites, but he was excited for her. And he should for he was her big brother. The remainder of the time, he recorded her performance on his cell phone. Every now and again, if not often, he took glances at Raven.

* * *

He told Joey to wait on him as he put on his shoes. She continued jumping at the door as she was ready to head to Valkyrie's. He laughed as she was more anticipated than he was. Once he put on his shoe, he was ready to go. Raven walked from behind him.

"Thank you for coming, Jaune," she said while keeping her arms folded. Her face was blushed as if she wanted to say more but was hesitant to do so.

"No problem at all, Ms. Raven," said Jaune. "Thank you for taking care of my sister. I am well pleased to see her results coming from this work of art."

She bowed, laughing in the process. "You are too kind, Jaune. I am grateful. I am."

"Don't mention it," he said. He was turning to the door. "Well, I see you again next time. Hopefully, I can learn a trick or a trade from you guys."

"You should," she said. "It is never too late to play an instrument."

He shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, but as you can see, can't make Joey wait any longer."

"Okay, Jaune. Come back soon," she said.

He bowed to Raven. He grabbed Joey's hand as they were going out of the door.

"Jaune!"

He turned around. "What is it?"

She looked away with a flushed face. "Just be careful in the cold and look out for Joey, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am." He and his sister waved to her goodbye before stepping out of the music school. He continued holding her hand as they made their way to the diner.

* * *

_**Back to the present….** _

The phone woke Jaune. The luminous hands of his clock pointed to a little after two in the morning. The room was dark, with the exception of his lava lamp. He made a note to get rid of it and donate it to someone or someplace. He fixated his eyes. He knew that the only person calling at this hour was Raven. And the only person who would keep the phone ringing until he answered. Since that dreadful encounter at the mansion, he avoided her calls. From the time he left the manor until his bedtime, she continued calling and messaging him, neither of which he answered or read.

He sat up with a tremendous headache. His face flushed and his eyes were dry. He knew that it came from many hours of crying. He didn't tell his parents or his siblings of his crying. He explained that he was in "one of those moods."

He turned and put his feet on the floor. He continued seeing his cell phone lighting the room. Eventually, he would have to pick it up unless he wanted to awake his sleeping family. He scratched under his arms and made his way to the phone.

He didn't feel inclined to answer and he had every right. However, there were spots for Raven that were still soft. He answered.

There was a pregnant silence following his answering. He heard sniffling from the other line. He swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Hello," said Jaune. There was silence, but the sniffling confirmed it was Raven.

"Hello," said Jaune again with a little frustration in his voice. Once again, there was silence.

"I can't do this, Raven.  _We_ can't do this! I...I got to go. Goodbye," exclaimed Jaune.

"Wait," she said. There were some sniffling followed by sobs. He hear the crackling on the phone. "I want to talk, Jaune. I need to see you."

"There isn't nothing to talk or see. You lied to me. To  _us_!"

"Listen, please. I just need a few minutes. Please, Jaune darling."

"In those few minutes between saying those haughty words and the passion-filled sex we had, why did we have that time to talk?"

"I am sorry. I was afraid. Afraid, okay!"

"Words, just words for what you did to me." He bit in his lips as he combated the tears. "Raven! Did you know what you have done?" He couldn't fight the tears any longer. "Do you remember when I said that I love you and I meant it? Do you remember when you said that it was only you and I? That  _I_  was  _your_  one and only? Where was I, Raven? Where was I in that picture with you and  _your_ wife?!"

"Please, baby. I am sorry, Jaune," she said. "Just hear me out, please. Can we talk? Can we talk, my precious darling?"

He balled his fist. Hearing her crying voice was bringing more tears in his eyes. There was a time where it did work. The nights he spent wiping away her tears. Moments he thought that was important to him.

"If you want to talk, fine," he said. "Where are you?"

"Around the corner from your house," she told him.

He sighed loudly. "I will be out there in a few minutes."

"Thank you, darling. I love you."

He hung up the phone.

_I love you, too. I love you, too, Oum damnit! So fucking much!_

_**To be continued….** _


	25. Dance! Dance! Dance! (Part I) (Jaune x Glynda)

_**A/N: Before reading this story, this will be atypical for this series. Professor Goodwitch (Glynda) is looking for action at the strip club where Jaune is also working as a dancer named the Naughty Kitty or Chat. Chat is Glynda's favorite dancer and also her favorite pet. Step into their world as even huntsmen and student have facades of their own.** _

_**I hope you enjoy the story (or not) for I write what is in my heart. No longer care if you are no longer rocking with this series. New followers and supporters, thank you. To those who discontinue, deuces and be easy! It was real having you while it lasted. Enjoy!** _

_**Written by [thegirlfriendoftheauthor] and co-written by yours truly!** _

* * *

Glynda Goodwitch was the lady of the night. Clothed in the uniform that symbolized authority, truth, and provision of the children became only an aberration as she walked into the alleyway of the back streets of Vale. She swayed her hips, walking with a purpose. Nestled in a crevice of the alleyway was a bar called  _Secrets_. A desolate kind of dive bar, located off-the-grid. The sort of place where the huntsmen exchanged their masks for hidden ones. It was where they can shed their facades of protecting and serving to cascade to chase and numb their sorrows.

"Password." A gruff-voiced gentleman spoke behind the door. It gave the blonde professor a feeling of a speakeasy. His crimson eyes furrowed toward the professor. No, the lady of the night, for what she was getting into didn't require a lecture. She pressed her well-manicured nails to the peephole, protruding her lips to the gentleman. "What I am looking is oh so fun, that it is a crime." It followed by a peck on his bushy cheek.

The metal doors unlocked, unhinging the barricade that separated them. He nodded, allowing Glynda access to the establishment. She patted him on his chest, sliding an undisclosed dollar bill into his pocket. She walked the narrow corridor that was going to take her to her destination. A place where she had visited many, many times before.

* * *

Jaune Arc was well-reserved, shy. Nevertheless, the blonde has charisma. He was talented. He had guile. A dream to strive and prosper in the world of famous huntsmen. He worked for Schnee's brand. He already knew if he wanted to, he would be the sole heir of the empire if Jacquee wanted to since he was trying to make Weiss his fancy. Those were the things that were of Jaune Arc.

However, in the midst of the night, the Naughty Kitty brings a whole new life. The Mysterious Arc, the Naughty Kitty, or simply Chat was the crown jewel of  _Secrets_. He had a lovable personality that attracted his clients. He never had to do much to make them purr. The young lad didn't have rhythm. The poor soul couldn't dance. However, it was his awkwardness. It was his cocky facade and skin-tight leather suit that gave the customers a purr of their own. Swaying his hips, swinging his tail, and his trademark, ringing the bell, customers were lining up to see him dance. They would spend their pension to have a few minutes with the tomcat.

His smile, alluring and making his clients scream. A pleasure that he always enjoyed. What Jaune couldn't do, Chat could make it better.

He was an hour into his shift. He had just finished doing a lap dance with a client. A foreigner from Australia, the woman gave him money, her number and where she was staying. Even left a parting gift of a womanly aroma after their encounter. He was walking to the bar as he was wiping off her juices with his handkerchief.

"A scotch, strong." Chat talked to the bartender. As he was waiting for his drink, the white-skinned who Chat charmingly called him the Cardinal came and sat beside him.

"My enemy," said the Cardinal as he ordered a drink as well.

"Only when we cross those doors," replied Chat. Outside of those doors, he and Cardin Winchester would be at each other's throats. But behind these doors, Chat and Cardinal were the best of friends, even danced together in order to make a few dollars to please their women.

Chat took his drink and took a couple of swallows before slamming it down on the table. "This will help me for the night."

"Hey, look over to your twelve, Chat," said the Cardinal.

Chat (Jaune) glared through the dancers and the clients before recognizing a familiar.

_Glynda_

He tapped the table with his nimble fingers, asking for another drink. He licked his lips as he saw his lady of the night. Even as she was sitting at the table alone, acting nonchalant, Chat felt the power she emitted. He was acutely aware of the pride, the energy she created. Her womanhood, her prowess was her greatest weapon. It didn't have to take much for Glynda to get inside of his kitty box.

She has done it more than once.

He received his second glass. He slid it over to the Cardinal (Cardin). "Got to go, buddy. My  _owner_ is here."

He left the bartender on cue as the DJ turned switched over to some slow jams. It was the type of bedroom music that should be played when passion is warranted or when one is preparing to become pregnant. He let out a devilish smile. From the distance, she played coy, acting as if he wasn't there.

He saw she flexing her fingers very delicately by every digit.

It was her cue that she was wanting her pet.

* * *

Glynda sat at the table while drinking on her lemon water. She never was a drinker. She never had the desire. Why would she need to be inebriated if she wasn't able to enjoy the opportunity to be with her dancer? The club knew when Glynda entered the club, Chat was exclusively hers.

Professor Goodwitch would have detested of going to this kind of establishment. Going to a woman's club to watch men shed their skin for some lust and twenty minutes of happiness? She was a woman of wisdom, knowledge, charisma. She was a go-getter, the kind who had dreams and visions.

However, Glynda's dream was to make Chat her vision.

It wasn't long when she got her wish.

"Evening, Glynda," said Chat in a low, sultry tone. He leaned toward the table, keeping his eyes on his lady. She fixed her lips, cracking her knuckles. "My naughty  _puss puss_ , did you forget how you address your owner?"

His response was met with a lick of his hand. He purred to her side of the seat before speaking. "My humble apologies to my mistress of the night. This lowly pet must've forgotten his place."

She crossed her legs, keeping a calm composure. "In case you forgot. See to it that it doesn't happen again. Understand!"

He came forward, licking his hand once more. "Meow!"

She displayed her teeth, extending her hand to her kitten, running her hair through his hair. She frowned as she began sniffing. "Have you been sharing your litter box?" She took her softened hands to his chin, squeezing. "Hmm?"

He blinked nervously, closing his eyes. "Sorry, Mistress! I didn't know you were coming."

She pulled his chin forward. Professor Goodwitch would have nervously been afraid to do such an act. Glynda loved to put a man in her place. "No, no, no," she lightly slapped his cheek with her free hand. "No, my little naughty kitten. My naughty puss puss, you know to never allow others to share  _my_ litter box."

Chat became enthralled by her control. He was appreciative of the dark for it hid his budding erection in his leather suit. "Please, mistress, have mercy on me."

"Why should I have mercy on you, my pet," she purred while keeping his grip. Unbeknownst to him, she knew he was pitching a tent. The intensity of their interaction was foreplay.

For he wasn't the only feeling tension underneath her tight uniform.

"I have to make money, mistress. I didn't know when you were coming back," he said nervously. Even though within, it was turning him on.

"Sounds like a personal problem. Under any circumstances, my orders are absolute," said Glynda. "What do you think we should do about it?" Her delicate hand reached to his groin, leaving goosebumps in his wake and causing a small shiver to run through his body. A soft moan escaped his lips, and he didn't try to hide it.

"What...should...we...do...about...it?" She wanted him to moan. She wanted him to be embarrassed. For she was feeling moist, aroused. This wasn't enough for the lady of the night.

"I...think...I...should...be...punished," he managed to say as she continued to rub on his dick.

She smiled. "I think a punishment is a clever idea."

_**To be continued….** _


	26. V/H/S (Part I) (Jaune's Mother x Jaune)

_**Jaune discovers tapes of his mother's past. What other feelings besides shock is he discovering?** _

Jaune was in the basement of his home when his father asked him to find the box of his old swimming wear. The blonde teen knew that his parents' anniversary was steadily approaching. It was the only time of year when his father would don his old vintage shorts of the '90s. It was much of the chagrin of his mother. In her eyes, the former days of Tommy Hilfiger, Calvin Klein, 98 Degrees, and the Backstreet Boys were passed away.

"Leave those days behind like the swimwear, I thought, I have discarded." His mother would protest. "No way, Juniper dear." His father usually interjected. "These swimwears are the final proof that the '90s did exist and our budding young lives begin."

Of course, it always ends up in an argument for about twenty to thirty minutes before concluding in the bedroom where they "make up." Jaune just sighed and smiled that throughout that time, their marriage was sustainable.

From time to time, he pictured himself with Pyrrha. Of course, the young naive teen would gag at the thought of being with such a bullying Spartan. He would rather french kiss a Grimm or a Beowulf before kissing such a vile creature. However, he thought about. Was he able to find odd romances like Pyrrha? Could he find the odd compatability like his parents?

He shrugged it off and resumed looking for the lost box of his father's former days.

He searched through box after box, but he couldn't find anything. He came across photographs of when they were children; relicts of his grandfather's military gear, and journals of his mother's manuscripts she has yet to release. Nothing but dreams and memories hidden in the dusty confinements of the basement.

Feeling a little tired, Jaune decided to take a break. Fortunately, he had a bottle of water to keep him hydrated. He knew that searching for his father's "treasure" was going to be hard work. Being the only son in the house of estrogen, he had more responsibilities than his counterparts. At times, he debated the reason for his sole responsibility for those positions.

Saphron would grip, "Because you are the man of the house, Jauney. Therefore, it is not a ladies' job."

Even the tomboys of the family like Jenna and Junko would defend their womanhood. "Not a position for us gals."

And every time, he mumbled under his breath. "You all are fighting for the feminist cause. Aren't you all." He just concluded that it was a burden that he has to bare. Those were his sisters and he would not trade them for anything in the world.

As he wrapped his lips around the water bottle, a flash from the window hit his eye. Becoming blinded, he dropped the bottled water.

"Nuts," he protested. "Now, I have to clean up this mess. Oh, man. What a day!" He was being honest. This was not how he had planned his day. Originally, he was supposed to hang out with his best friend, Lie Ren. However, the brunet was spending the evening with Nora. She wanted quality time with him, according to Ren. He had tried getting in contact with Ruby and Yang, but they had plans as well. Leaving any last resorts for Weiss, she simply said. "No way, loser!" Pyrrha was out of town for the weekend with her mother until next week. Even Blake had plans as she was trying to restore her relationship with Adam Taurus.

Because of his canceled plans, his father used him as an advantage to take care of his duties.

Before he went to search for a mop, he went to get his now emptied water bottle. As he kneeled to get it, he noticed another box under his father's desk.

Kind of curious, he reached for it.

"This better be the box of his lame swimming wear," he said to himself.

On top of the box, Jaune saw the word, "private" in black permanent marker. "Private! How convenient," he laughed to himself.

He pulled the box from under his father's desk. He had hoped that it was his swimming wear. When he opened it, he did not discover any swimming shorts. However, he did discover something else.

Inside of the hidden box were a pile of old VHS tapes. "Such an astounding era," he said to himself. All of them were neatly stacked. All were labeled in numeric order.

He pulled the first tape that was labeled,  _Juniper 01_. He studied the tape, wondering what could be in the video. Many things ran through his young mind. Wedding tapes, reruns of cartoon classics, home videos, porno…. He stopped at that. He raised his eyebrow and laughed it off.

"Like my dad would keep pornography here. I mean, he is such a pegged leg. Such straight-laced," he said to himself.

 _"Honey, did you find my shorts,"_ asked his father from afar.

The blonde returned to reality. "No, I haven't," he responded.

 _"That is fine,"_ said his father.  _"It would probably be in the attic."_

Jaune became calm, relaxed that he didn't have to look any further in the basement.

 _"Can you, however, check in the attic for me anyway,"_ asked his father pleadingly.

He scoffs, but low enough to not let his father know of his annoyance. "Yes, Pops," he said.

* * *

After another couple of wasted hours, he was unable to find his father's swimming shorts. It was late in the evening when he had returned to his bedroom. In honesty, he was tired. Also, he wanted to know what was inside of the tape.

Before going to the attic, he placed the tape in his drawer without his parents or any of his nosy sisters finding out. Also, he remembered that he had an old VHS player under his bed.

He decided when everyone went to bed, he was going to see what was inside of the tape.

Once he installed the VHS player to his television, he was ready for the tape.

He looked once again at the label of the tape with the title of simply  _Juniper 01_.

Just to be sure that he wouldn't be interrupted, he locked the door. To ensure that the tape in question might contain pornography, he made sure that the volume on his television was low. His heart began to beat and his hands were shaken about the unknown. He scanned the room, once again, to insure that there won't be any disturbance.

It was just himself confinement in the darkness of his room. The bluish hue of the television set is the only evidence of a presence, or lack thereof, in the room. He took a breath before releasing it.

"Well, here goes nothing," he said to himself before inserting the tape inside of the VHS player.

He waited a few moments as the tape was getting programmed. After the play button was presented, the bluish screen changed to darkness. After a few moments, a picture appeared.

It was room, but no one is there. It appeared to be a hotel room. He assumed it was because it had the standard queen-sized bed, nightstands on both ends of the bed, and a lamp above the bed. For the first few minutes, there was not any action at all.

Jaune continued to watch despite no action. Even if he wanted to fast forward, he did not have a remote.

Then, he saw movement coming from being the camera.

 _"Ok, come in my dear,"_  said the unknown voice. The voice sound feminine. Like an older woman, he thought.

Jaune watched as he saw a person enter the room. It looked like a young teenaged boy. He was quiet and looked very fragile. He was wearing a plain white shirt and blue jeans. He had brown hair.

 _"Ok, tell me your name,"_  said the unknown voice.

 _"I...I don't have a name,"_  said the boy.

 _"Oh, come on,"_  said the unknown voice.  _"You must have something? I mean, everybody has a name."_

 _"You can call me whatever you feel comfortable with, ma'am,"_ replied the boy.

 _"Ok, then,"_ said the unknown voice.  _"So, can you face the camera for me?"_

The boy complied and faced the camera. Jaune was taken aback on how intent the young boy was. It was like he was peering into his soul. It was such a look that something was telling him that this was something he should not have to look at.

 _"Are you looking at the camera,"_ asked the unknown voice.

 _"Con gusto,"_ replied the boy.

 _"Alright then,"_ said the woman.  _"Can you tell the camera on what why you are here today?"_

Showing no change of expression, he sighed.  _"I am here because I am being paid to have sex."_

 _"Oh, come on,"_ said the voice.  _"You can do better than that."_

 _"Sorry,"_ said the boy.  _"I am being paid to have sex with an older woman that picked me up on the street."_  He sounded very specific.  _"And not just any older woman. An older married woman."_

 _"That's more like it,"_  said the voice.

 _"Do me a favor and turn the camera towards my direction, will you,"_ said the voice.

As directed, the boy turned the camera and soon as that happened, Jaune bolted to the bed in shock of what happened.

 _"That's my boy. Turn the camera towards me,"_  said the woman.

The teen stared in surprise and shock when seeing the woman. He had recognized this woman. The blonde haired woman who would wake him up in the morning; make the family breakfast; greet him with kisses; and showing love to his father.

Behind the camera was his own mother, Juniper Arc.

 _"Hello, television land and horny boys and curious girls,"_  replied his mother. His mother was in transition of shedding her clothing. In front of Jaune, that was not his mother, but a woman in heat. She exchanged her maternal role into the eyes of a seductress  _No,_  he thought,  _a succubus!_

When she came to, she was wearing nothing but her silk purple panties. Her firm breasts exposed to the world along with her throbbing nipples. Her eyes didn't look at the camera but at the boy himself.

 _"Quite a surprise,"_ she laughed.  _"This is the kind of video I wouldn't dare show my husband."_  She laughed again. She began swaying her hips seductively. When she faced the camera, she began licking her lips and bucking her hips. " _This would break his tiny, little heart!"_

By this time, Jaune's mouth was covered. What was worst was that his eyes were still focusing on his mother. Especially where her panties were located.

 _"Hey, buster,"_ she responded.  _"Focus the camera on my face."_

 _"Yes, ma'am,"_ said the boy.

 _"I can tell you are getting comfortable with me,"_ she jolted while continuing to move her body.  _"Earlier, I could tell you were scared."_ She chuckled.  _"Let me ask you something. Has your cherry been popped?"_

 _"No, ma'am,"_ the boy responded.

 _"Mmm, mmm,"_  she said.  _"Have you ever rub one off anytime?"_

 _"No, ma'am,"_  said the boy.

 _"Aren't you of age to be exploring things with your dick,"_  asked Jaune's mother. " _It doesn't hurt to play with yourself! I know I do!"_

 _"I grew up in a religious family,"_ the boy admitted. " _Where it is forbidden to talk about sex or masturbation or any of that kind of stuff."_

 _"Oh, pity,"_  she pouted.  _"So, a stud like you is a young nubile virgin. Aren't you."_

 _"Yes,"_  he admitted.

 _"Hey,"_  she interrupted.  _"Keep the camera on me. I need something to keep me with my documentation."_

 _"Documentation,"_ asked the boy.

 _"Documentation,"_  asked Jaune.

 _"I am an artist who searches for boys like you to keep my work, exotic,"_ she responded. By that time, she began shedding her final article of clothing before tossing it at the camera. Jaune watched his mother exposing her small bushel of blonde.

 _Beautiful,_ Jaune thought.

 _"If you comply with me, baby pop,"_ she said.  _"Then I will make sure you will be paid very well."_  She laughed seductively.  _"Understand?"_

From the handling of the camera, the boy shook his head in agreement.

 _"Good, now focus the camera back to the bed,"_ commanded Jaune's mother.

The boy did what he was told. Jaune watched in shock as he was watching his mother in her attempt to engage in sex with a complete stranger.

She climbed on top of the bed. She spread her legs far enough so Jaune could see her ass and her pussy. She thrust a couple of times. He could tell that he was trying to excite the young boy.

 _"Like how I am showing it,"_ asked his mother. " _So moist, dripping and wet! Mmm! This is so damn fucking naughty!"_

The boy was quiet. The shaking of the camera was saying otherwise. The blonde teen was still in shock. He should stop, but he couldn't. His eyes were focused on his mother's womanhood.

 _My mom was pretty,_  he thought. Unknown to himself, the erection in his pajamas could concur on what he was thinking.

 _"Before we can get physical,"_  she moaned.  _"I need to get myself off first."_

She turned her head and motioned the boy to reach over to something besides the nightstand. The boy gave her a red vibrator before returning to the camera.

 _"Try your hardest to not blow your load while I am doing this,"_ she said.  _"For I want to be the one to savor your precious milk."_  She chuckled as she began turning the vibrator.

Jaune was witnessing his mother entering the vibrator into her cavern.

She rubbed carefully so she can have the camera display everything. She swayed upward and backward; using her freehand to rub her ass while using the vibrator to play with her pussy.

 _"You are liking this. Aren't you,"_ asked Jaune's mother.

The boy was emitting moans. Even her own son couldn't keep his eyes off of his mother.

 _"Your eyes tell all, dear,"_  she said.  _"You want a taste of this ripped pussy?"_

 _"I don't know,"_ said the boy.

 _"I don't know,"_ said Jaune.

She continued drilling into her pussy when fluids began leaking from her pussy. Jaune saw the fluids dripping down her leg.

Jaune noticed that his pajamas were tightening up as well. This, too, was a new experience for himself.

 _"This is something that a mother shouldn't do,"_ she moaned.  _"I have six kids to handle."_ She started thrusting her fingers deeper into her ass.  _"Oh my Oum, I really want your dick in my ass so fucking bad. I need something sturdy than my own husband. His is being much flaccid than a stock exchange."_

Jaune was started to reach for his pants until he heard a knock at the door.

"Honey, honey," said the familiar voice. "Why is the door locked?"

Quickly, he stopped the tape and turned off the television. The door continued knocking until he could discard any evidence. Once everything was cleared, he opened the door.

"Hey, mom," said Jaune.

"Hello, dear," said his mother. "I heard some movement from your room and I was growing concern. Is everything alright?"

He shook his head, but he couldn't look at his mother in his eye. Every chance he took a glance, he could only picture what he had witnessed through the video.

"Are you sure," questioned his mother.

"I am," said Jaune. "I was looking for one of my mangas to read, but couldn't find it. So, I was going under my bed. And then I fell."

"That doesn't explain why your door was locked," said his mother.

"Being absent-minded," replied Jaune. "Long day and the  _only_  one looking for Pop's swimwear."

She lightly chuckled. "I am sorry, dear," she said. "We were doing that because we wanted you to know responsibility."

His face was flushed in both embarrassment and frustration.

"I know it is not fair, but what you are doing is greatly appreciated," she said.

He still couldn't look at her. The entire time, his eyes were on the floor.

"I understand," he responded faintly.

"Okay, now get some rest," she said. "We are going out on a family outing in the morning."

He shook his head. She planted a kiss on his forehead. When she did, he felt a bolt within him. It was quite shocking. It wasn't a new sensation as he was quite familiar. He was just surprised that a kiss could do such a thing. He began trembling but did his hardest not to alert his mom.

She rubbed his head and closed the door behind him. When she left, he sat on his bed. Many things were on his mind. The video, his mother, and the unexpected creamy fluid coming from his pajamas. Knowing he had too much for one day, he went to his bed and tried to get some sleep.

Before closing his eyes, a final thought was on his mind.  _I must know what Mom was doing. I will have to look more into it. For my sake and for Pop's._

That was at least he trying to convince himself on what he was going to do.

_**To be continued….** _


	27. (Love Is) The Number of Keys (Part III) (Jaune x Raven)

_**Hello, my dear readers. Before you guys decide to remain or unfollow/unsubscribe from my story, hear me out. Not all of my stories are going to contain just smut. If smut is what you are specifically looking for, then look elsewhere. Unlike my other stories, this particular series has more wholesomeness and realistic situations. Any way, if you would like to continue, then cool. If not, then cool. "I write what is my heart. No longer care if you are no longer rocking with it."** _

_**The premise of the story: Jaune is an aspiring comic book artist who engages in a relationship with Joey's music teacher, Raven Branwen. It is until he discovers that she is married to Cinder Fall, his boss. Despite the pleas of ending the relationship, she doesn't want it to end. Will he be responsible and cut all ties? Or is he too far gone to end the passion he has for Raven? '(Love Is) The Number of Keys' is a bittersweet tale of love, discovery, coming of age, betrayal, and hope within those who are involved in this matter. Sometimes, it is never easy to say goodbye. For others, it is never easy to let go, especially if that particular party doesn't want it to end.** _

_**In this chapter, Jaune doesn't spend time with his sister because there is a lurking shadow. And this lurking shadow is trying to draw Jaune into a corner in which he can't be seen.** _

A few days have passed since his introduction to Joey's music teacher. Jaune admired the skills and the talent the woman displayed during her session with his sister. The first thing he mouthed from his lips was elegant. Raven Branwen was a textbook definition of elegant. How her smooth hands fiddled with the violin; vibing with the rhythm at every string and at every pluck. She handled it smoothly as it was a whisper in the wind. It was probably a poor example of a simile, but the point was comparing it to his skills of writing. That night, he returned home and opened his sketchpad to continue his work. Most of the drawings were anime characters he had admired or secretly crushed. He opened to a clean page and began sketching the outlines of Raven. He carefully detailed the position, her stance, and how she played with Joey. He traced the background of the studio, remembering the pictures of Beethoven and Bach on the wall; the eighty-eight key piano. After spending over an hour or so, the picture was completed. Joey and Raven, elegance.

"Why can't you stay with me today, bro-bro?" Jaune watched as his sister tearfully tugged at his jacket. At the same time, Raven grabbed Joey around her hips, trying to pry her from her big brother.

"Joey, he can't stay today, dear," said Raven while struggling. "Maybe he can come another time." She groaned as she realized the strong grip of the tenacious five-year-old.

"I want you to stay, bro-bro," she said while sobbing. "Don't go nowhere. Please, Jauney. Stay here with me." Her snot trailed to her lips, combining with the tears. It wasn't until Jaune presented himself from gentle brother to stern parent.

"Joey Michelle Arc, listen here right now!" His voice was firm, but not enough to put fear into his sister. Immediately she went silent. She sniffled and tilted upward to her brother. "I can't stay today. I have to take care of some things." He kneeled down to her height. He pulled his handkerchief and wiped the pre-crusted snot and tears around her face. He instructed her to blow her nose. After wiping her face, he returned the handkerchief into his pocket. "I must go today." He looked to Raven. Her eyes lingered on the teenager as well, probably to her surprise of his firmness.

"I promise that I will come and sit with you tomorrow," he said. He put out his pinky ring. "Remember about our pinky promises."

She puffed her face. Her fist was tightly wrapped. Jaune tilted his head, refusing to let down. When seeing her methods weren't phasing him, she relaxed. She tilted her hand and extended her pinky. "Cross my heart and hope to die."

"Cross my heart and hope to die," retorted Jaune while wrapping his pinky around Lily.

"Cross my heart and hope to die, stick a dirty needle in my eye." They both chanted together. "An Arc never backs down on his word."

"I will come to your session tomorrow," said Jaune.

"You promise," questioned Joey.

Jaune closed his eyes and kissed his sister on his forehead. "I promise, JoJo. Or a dirty needle will go into my eye."

Joey smiled, hugging her brother and running to the studio. She stumbled when she forgot to take off her shoes. Raven remained standing. Jaune was about to turn before feeling her grabbing his shoulder.

"Hey, Ms. Branwen," said Jaune. "Is there something you need?"

She shook her head. "I am just amazed on how adorable and awesome you were to Joey. You have an amazing way of taking care of children." She swayed her hair, releasing a slight blush to her cheek. "You must do that to all children?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Not really. I just care about my little Kickapoo and seek her best interest." He paused. "Along with my other siblings." He took her hand from his shoulders. She apologized, but he excused it. "I will be back in an hour to get her, Ms. Branwen." He bowed to her. "Thank you for being taking care of her once again." He nodded to her goodbye and stepped outside of the studio. Even as he stepped out, he saw the reflection of Joey's teacher holding her hands around her chest. Elegant and pretty was the definition in the blonde's brain.

He made it to the main corridor of the shopping center. As much he wanted to enjoy time with his sister, there was business to be tended. It was thanks to a tip from his classmate, Neptune, on the way to the studio that he had a tail. He was suspecting it since the moment he stepped out of school and picked up his sister.

He wasn't a block from the shopping center when someone ran up and grabbed him on his shoulder. He looked around and saw the tail glaring at him, with rage in his eyes. The tail wasn't alone for there were two of his friends accompanying him from the vehicle that was following Jaune and his sister earlier that day.

Actually, Jaune knew they were tailing him for about a week or so. However, he kept his cool for he knew that they were in the public eye and wouldn't do anything to involve others. They were to wait when he was alone and the streets were desolate.

He even kept off of social media for a few days it was there where the tail had made his threats.

Today was the day.

Cardin Winchester had Jaune where he wanted him.

Cardin kept a calm demeanor as the duo joined their leader. They, like the tail, displayed the same look on their face. Jaune looked to the sky for this was the very day he didn't bring his brass knuckles or his pocketknife with him. Cardin gripped tightly on Jaune's shoulder.

"Oi! So, Arc, are you are going to come easy or we are gonna beat your ass on this spot," spat Cardin. Jaune's eyes darted to his pocket.

_He's carrying._

Knowing he didn't have much options. He extended his arms in the air, alerting the others that he didn't have any weapons. Cardin, scratching his blonde hair, reached around and patted Jaune's jacket. He let out a weak smile. "He's clean. Come on, guys."

Cardin and his friends, Dove and Sky, surrounded Jaune as they walked down the street. For anyone that was passing by, they would think they were a group of friends on a destination. Jaune was worried, but he didn't have much options.

He was grateful that the trio did it without involving his sister, Joey. That would have been a different story.

They dragged Jaune into a narrow alleyway. Cardin stood directly in front of him with his two friends holding him on either side. Cardin grabbed Jaune by his collar. Jaune was aware of his strength. Standing at over six feet inches and having a wrestler's build, Cardin Winchester was a force to be reckoned. The leader had Jaune lifted until he was standing tiptoed.

"You fucking rat," spat Cardin. "Your punk ass sold me out!"

Jaune shook his head in disagreement, but kept calm, despite the situation.

"You sold me out," spat Cardin as spit splashed on Jaune's face. "Do you know how much trouble I am going to be in now because of you?" Cardin bared his teeth as he brought his face closer to Jaune. "You squealed! You're the only person who could've talked, you bitch!"

Jaune snorted through his nose. His face furrowed. "Before you display your rancid breath to me, I didn't tell anything to nobody."

"You fucking lair," said Sky. "It was you! We are going to fuck you up for sure!"

"My ass is going down and I am gonna make sure your ass will be beat down," said Dove.

"Like I said, I didn't say a word. I don't know who snitched, but guaranteed it wasn't me," said Jaune.

Despite Jaune's bravado, he was honestly in fear of his life. He knew of the Cardin's aggressive, abusive reputation. A second year senior, he has seen more of the principal's office, detention, suspension, and the security enforcement officer's office than the classroom. A few weeks ago, Jaune got involved with Cardin after witnessing him and his friends spying on the girls during P.E. Jaune was aware of the secret exchange of gravure and selling girls' pictures. Not particularly interested, but he didn't know that he would have spot Cardin as a source.

Cardin threatened backlash to the blonde teenager if he told. Jaune told him that he had his word. About a couple days ago, Cardin and his friends were sent to the office. They were immediately suspended from school and could possibly be charged for voyeurism. What made matters worse was that Cardin is a legal adult and the girls in the picture were underaged. He was facing a risk of being labeled as a sex offender.

Although Jaune knew he wasn't responsible, but he knew it was a matter of time before Cardin came looking for him.

Jaune suddenly felt the violent shakes of Cardin banging him against the wall. "You are going to make me lose anything I have! If I am labeled as a predator, do you know I will fucking end you?" Jaune saw the anger in his eyes. The fury of a bull, if he could describe it.

"Listen, Cardin," said Jaune as he struggled. "I promise you. I didn't snitch. I didn't tell no one. I don't know who did. You gotta understand, loose lips run high in this school."

"Really? You didn't snitch to no one?"

"I did not. No one knows but you guys. On my life!"

"On your life?"

"On my life!"

"By your creed?"

"An Arc never backs down on his word!"

Cardin glared at Jaune for a moment. He scratched behind his forehead and shrugged his shoulders. "Okay, let him go!"

"The fuck," questioned Dove. "I didn't come here…."

"Shut the fuck up, man," said Cardin "If Jauney here didn't tell, he didn't tell. I mean, we were caught slipping." He turned to the duo. "Let him go!"

"But, Cardin," said Sky.

"Let him go!"

Sky swore under his breath. They let go of Jaune as he dropped to the ground. He straightened himself up. He whispered a prayer of thanks to Oum.

Before he could even pronounce a letter, he saw the smug smirk on the Cardin's face. No time to react, no time to even think, he was met with one of Cardin's punches. With the first hit, Jaune was down on all fours.

Jaune could feel the side of his face stinging and realized that he was punched. Not even a second and he was met with another punch. His face hit the wall. He then was met with a kick to the face from the Cardin's shoe.

"It was you, bitch," screamed Cardin. "Regardless it was or not, somebody is going to pay for this!"

Jaune was lying on his back when he was met with a kick to the side. He could feel the cut in his mouth, the amount of blood releasing from there. Jaune didn't have any methods but to defend himself. He covered his face and curled into a ball as the trio proceeded to kick him in the ribs over and over.

The finishing act was when Cardin pulled out his brass knuckles from his pocket and aimed it for Jaune's mouth. The impact of the brass knuckles along with the wall knocked him into an unconscious state.

* * *

_**Present day...** _

Jaune opened the door to the loud sound of Raven's car blaring. As she told him, she wasn't too far from his house. He was fortunate that she wasn't directly from his home. He didn't want anything or anyone suspecting the whereabouts of a teenager in the middle of the night. He put on his seatbelt and situated himself. He was met with a warm kiss from her. He didn't return it. His eyes were closed, trying his hardest to combat the tears.

Raven was wearing a plain t-shirt and a pair of jeans, which was atypical for her style of dress displayed elegance. She looked restless. Her eyes were bloodshot and judging by the twitching of her fingertips on the steering wheel, she neither had sleep or she returned smoking.

"Thank you for coming, darling," said the gentle voice of Raven. Jaune felt the soft touch of her hand rubbing the back of his neck. She continued rubbing through his hair. He let out a soft moan. He took a sharp breath before moving himself from her.

"I am here," said Jaune. He, honestly, didn't know how to state it. He was unsure if that meant that he was here for Raven or was here to alert her of his presence. He rubbed the soreness of his knuckles. He still couldn't look at her in the eye.

"Let's leave the city for a bit," she told Jaune.

"I think that is the best thing you truthfully said all day," said Jaune.

Raven gave him another kiss as she put the car into drive. The faint sound of the radio was playing. Jaune recognized the tune. "Caught Up in the Rapture." A lovely serenade by Anita Baker.

It was the very song the duo first made love to.

_**To be continued….** _


	28. The Many Shades of Jaune (Part I) (Saphron x Jaune x Terra)

_**Ladies and gentlemen, the following story is a work of fiction. The characters portrayed in this story are at the age of consent. This story is a modern AU with OOC Saphron x OOC Jaune x OOC Terra.** _

_**The premise of the story: Saphron and Terra wants to make a film with their little brother.** _

_**Before thinking on why is it here and instead of 'Jaune's Sisters.' After reading this, I believe you will know where I am going with this. Enjoy!** _

" _Alright, face this way towards the camera."_

As instructed, Jaune Arc focused his attention to the camera. He recognized the camera for it was the very camera that he had purchased for his sister, Saphron, on her birthday. The Nikon camera, which contained a detachable fish-eyed lens, cost the blonde teen a whole summer's allowance; and including odd gigs, he did with Mrs. Belladonna's catering service and odd jobs with Weiss and Neptune. He was sitting across from her at the village bar when she unopened the present. Her eyes widened when seeing the gift that Jaune worked tooth and nail for. She rewarded him with a kiss to the forehead and a strong hug for his efforts. The intention of the camera was to help her with performances. Jaune supported the up and coming ballet dancer with the promotion of her performances. The camera would have aid her and her dance troupe.

As of today, the camera was being used for another purpose.

Behind the camera was Saphron's girlfriend, Terra. She kept one eye focus on the camera and the other at the door. Although it was locked, she didn't want any chances. Grateful that her father and her father's girlfriend were out of town for the weekend, she didn't want to take any chances. Before their departure, Terra reached into her savings fund to supply them with much casino money. Of course, it would have been a dent into a college education, or at least she was convincing herself after eyeing that Gibson guitar at the mall. She gave the degenerate gamblers enough funds to hold them down for the weekend.

So, with her father out of town and Saphron's parents out-of-town on their married couples' retreat, it gave them enough time with their precious Jaune.

"Saphron, Terra, this is strange," said Jaune as he covered his eyes from the flashlight above him. Her bedroom was dark, dimmed actually. He felt he was in a confession booth at church instead of being in the bedroom. Saphron shushed Jaune, as she motioned to her girlfriend to keep rolling the camera. Saphron was sitting beside the bed gathering some materials. Jaune could hear her, but the snap of Terra's finger urged him to focus on the camera.

"Say the lines that your sister and I told you," said Terra in a whisper. "I don't have as much tape than I thought. So, less conversation and more action." She snapped her fingers. "Read the lines."

He saw Terra holding a white posterboard, which contained his lines. He swallowed a lump as he read what he was going to do. He stammered, but seeing the rough, smug expression of his sister, he didn't want to disappoint or promote aggression. She did enough of that last night when she stormed into his bedroom in the middle of the night.

"Are you sure you want to do a recording of me," asked Jaune with some discretion in his voice. "This kind of thing should belong in a video with an actual woman, or at least an actual actress or an actor."

Terra groaned. "Never you mind, Jaune. Now, I want you to read the cue cards so we can continue this." She furrowed her eyebrows. "Do you not want to further piss your sister off? Did last night teach you anything?"

"It isn't that, Terra, but I don't I am the right person for this," replied Jaune.

Terra paused. She turned off the camera, which to the dismay of Saphron as she turned around to see her girlfriend not rolling the film. She, too, got on the bed.

"Jauney, what the hell," screamed Saphron. She wrapped her arms tightly around him. Jaune felt a shiver running down his spine. "Didn't last night teach you anything if you say no to me?"

"No, sis," interjected Jaune as he felt pressure. "I don't want to disobey you, but this is wrong."

"Wrong for two people to show their love to one another," interjected Terra. She leaned her chin onto Jaune's shoulder. She blew into his ear while massaging his collar bone. "There is no shame for what we about to do. If that doesn't motivate you, then what about the money that can be made?"

Saphron, still keeping her hand around Jaune, relieve the tension, but still kept her grip. Saphron reached on the other side and leaned her chin on his other shoulder. "Jaune, sweetie, we aren't doing this because we enjoy seeing you suffer. It is just that we want you to join us in this. Imagine how much money we can make? We can make a killing off of this!"

A day following Saphron's birthday, Jaune was asked by Saphron to come with her to Terra's after school. With the promise of video games and snacks, the blonde listened to his sister's request. That afternoon, when arriving at Terra's apartment, he entered and realized that there was more live action than MMORPG and snacking on some potato chips. Jaune was welcomed to her bedroom where Terra was naked. In the midst of his confusion, Saphron proceeded in taking off her clothes to join her girlfriend. Saphron asked Jaune to use the camera to film them having sex. At first, he denied, but Terra promised him a private show with a handjob.

Thanks to his hormones and his slight crush on his sister's girlfriend, he proceeded with their video. Standing at the foot of the bed, he watched the duo engaged on their personal music video. AC/DC joined the background as the girls embellished in their sexuality. He watched as his sister tasted Terra's cavern while she partook Saphron's cavern. The sounds of their moans filled the room, leaving such a melody that made the blonde teen melt. He continued filming while having an erection of his own. The girls were wrapped into their session that they didn't pay attention to him stimulating the tripod.

Or that was what he thought when Saphron paused to see her brother's action. She wasn't upset. She asked him to come closer to the camera. That was when she allowed Terra to rub his penis. He muttered out inaudible words before instantaneously orgasming inside of his pants. The smudge on his pants gave evidence of her stimulation. Embarrassed by the laughter of the girls, Jaune left them alone and headed for home.

That night, Saphron returned to his bedroom where she sneaked onto his bed. He woke up to a naked Saphron, who promoted silence. Without a chance to question, Saphron took his virginity that night. No questions, no words. She had sex with him and departed that night.

Over the next few days, Saphron liked the idea of having incest with her brother. She wanted more. Despite his request of "no," she was persistent. He cracked the night before the shoot when she told him that Terra has the video of their having sex. She told her brother that she didn't have any trouble releasing their incestuous, snuff video for the entire family to see. Unashamed with the consequences, Jaune fell into her will.

"Do you want us to be rough or we can play rough," said Saphron while biting on his ear. "Your choice." She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't have any problem displaying this. I can bear with the consequences. According to the word of Oum, I am already condemned for having a same-sex relationship. But, hell, life is no fun if I can't do the things as I please." She kept her hands around his shirt. "Now, I want you to take off your clothes."

Jaune felt Terra treading her soft fingers to his pants. She bit her lips tenderly as she unbuttoned his pants. She went to his feet and took off his shoes. She proceeded on pulling his pants until they were at his ankles. She smiled, staring at his underwear.

"To dislike this, you are quite hard." Terra flicked at his head of his penis. She pressed at the head. I can see a little leakage. That makes it official." She winked. She looked to Saphron with lecherous eyes. "Do you care for the honors to take off his shirt?"

She winked. "Oui, oui."

Jaune tugged onto his shirt. "Will it be okay if I don't take off my shirt. I still want to have some say in this!" Jaune knew of his position. He wasn't a dummy. The time before then, the girls spent time in the garage after writing song lyrics and practicing about engaging in an amateur porn video. The girls were dismay of lesbian porn for they thought it was too boring. Although they were in a lesbian relationship, their sexuality desired to be heightened to the next level.

Unaware of Jaune's prying onto the girls' alone time, they had made mention of involving themselves into taboo pornography. Jaune was the subject of many of their talks. He sat gingerly at the foot of the door, listening to their plans on how to take Jaune.

Even so, he was aware of the day when Saphron and Terra invited him over to Terra's apartment. It was the denial that permitted him to visit. He often blames their consumption of marijuana and the occasional mushrooms. These were young girls who were subjective to experimentation.

He should have known that he was a factor in their equation.

"What the hell," interjected Saphron while raising her eyebrow. "As a man, you shouldn't be ashamed of showing your upper body. Even I knew you have some sexy pecs. Terra, here, couldn't get her eyes off of them last time when we went to the pool. She literally drooled on my bikini. That was how bad she wanted you." She flicked his nipple. "Plus, what we are about to make nobody wants to see that."

"She is right," replied Terra. Terra pressed her palms over Jaune's now-swollen dick. "That would make it a semi-erotic film. Kinda boring. People want to see what Oum brought us into this world." She blew her hot breath on his dick. She looked towards him. "Don't be a spoiled sport. Take it off for us."

Despite his refusal, her savory voice overclouded his judgment. His face turned beet red as he reached the bottom of his shirt and took it off.

"Yeah, yeah, quiet and docile," purred Saphron "Very good, little bro."

Jaune was embarrassed about his body. Although he has been getting in shape, since joining the track team, he still had features he was embarrassed with. One of which was his nipples. He got teased in gym class whenever he took off his clothes. His nipples didn't stick out like the others. They were inward and only came out whenever he was aroused.

"Aww, what's this," pouted Terra. "Jauney, your nipples are sure are cute." She giggled. "Was it because of your sunken nipples that you didn't want to take off your shirt?"

He mumbled, too embarrassed and ashamed of his inverted nipples. He couldn't help that he was born with that condition. He didn't like the times when his peers would squeeze his chest to pry out his nipples.

Saphron came behind him and proceeded in squeezing his inverted nipples. "With tits like that, I can see, as a man, to be ashamed." She licked his neck. "Your nipples are cute, like a girl. No way can a man have such plump nipples like yours." Jaune flushed, sucking in his breath as she joined Saphron in licking his chest.

With her teeth, she lightly tugged on his nipple, kneading it with her tongue until it popped out. "There we go, it wants to come out and play." She talked in a childish tone. "Who's a good little nipple. You are, you are."

"Couldn't imagine the excitement you have while playing with yourself," said Saphron

"I, I don't play with myself," cried Jaune.

"Bullshit," interjected Terra. "All boys do. It is natural. Hell, sometimes, I jack my cousin, for a price that is."

Jaune took sharp breaths. Saphron crossed her legs around his hips, feeling more of her warmth. Terra continued to lick while taking off her shirt, displaying her undershirt. Jaune could see her tits protruding in her shirt, causing his erection to expand.

"You have such pretty areolas," cried Terra while tasting his chest and pulling the other nipple from his chest. "It is like you have tits instead of chest! Do we need to go to the store to purchase some bras?" She was tickled. "I wouldn't be mad if we did. In fact, it is quite a turn on. A man wearing women's clothing."

He let out a slight moan, feeling like putty as the teen girls double-teamed him. Saphron felt her juices leaking from her cavern, trying to not excite herself to climax. Terra felt her juices releasing and she didn't mind since she has a strong libido.

"Oum, Jauney, judging by your pretty expression, I have found your weak spot," cried Terra. "At first, you were protesting. Now, you are along for the right. Even your dick is getting angry from your boxers." She grabbed her hand and gripped it around his dick. "There, there, Mr. Penis, I won't keep you jealous. I just wish your father was more honest." She patted the head. "Unlike you, you honest lad."

Saphron released her grip from Jaune. Stepping out of the bed to retrieve another item. She watched as Terra continued to lick his nipples, bucking her hips along his penis. With her experience with Jaune, he was a quick shooter but amazed how long he was lasting. It has been ten minutes and normally by the fourth minute, it would be over.

"Strong-willed, just like Dad," she told herself while reaching into her bag.

"Here," she told Terra while throwing a clear bottle.

"Is that the edible blueberry lube," asked Terra.

"The very thing we always used," she winked at Terra.

"Yummy," said Terra as she turned to Jaune with hungry eyes. "You are in for a treat, Jauney!"

His frown deepened in contrast to the girls as Terra poured the substance onto his aching erection. "Nothing like a blueberry cream pie for dessert could help satisfy our appetite. Right, Jauney?"

Jaune was quiet, feeling the coolness of the lube touching his dick. Now, she caressing his dick and licking his nipples while Saphron watched. Saphron rubbing her hands on her tits, exciting herself as she allowed some drool to drop on her thin, cotton t-shirt. She paused briefly when seeing the camera was off.

"Oh, shit," cried Saphron. "We forgot about the camera. We are already deep now!" She groaned. "Fuck!"

Terra turned to Saphron. "Don't sweat it, babe. We have plenty of time to make footage of this. Plus, practice makes perfect before he can become our exclusive slut!"

She shrugged. "Oh, well." She turned to Jaune. "Next time, don't interrupt us, twerp!" She looked at Terra. "Get behind him," she said while giving her kiss. "It is my turn."

"Be my guest, your highness," said Terra.

"Damn right," she said. "You, too, serve under me."

"Yes, ma'am," said Terra excitedly.

Saphron furrowed her eyebrows at Jaune.

"Yes, ma'am," he said faintly.

_**To be continued….** _


	29. The Many Shades of Jaune (Part II) (Lisa x Jaune x Glynda)

**_Ladies and gentlemen, this story is a work of fiction. The characters portrayed in this story are at the age of consent. Here is another chapter of 'The Many Shades of Jaune.' This story is a modern AU with OOC Lisa x OOC Glynda x OOC Jaune._ **

**_The premise of this chapter: Jaune has another compromised but steamy encounter with a couple. What plans do they have for him? Enjoy!_ **

It was late in the evening as Lisa was preparing for this special night. She wanted to set the perfect mood for this evening. She went into the basement to retrieve the box of her scented candles. These seldom used candles were only on special occasions, and the last time she used those candles were during her and her wife's wedding anniversary. Lisa Lavender-Goodwitch returned to the kitchen where she lit the candles. The scented of pumpkin entered the atmosphere as if the fall harvest was occurring. Although there weren't a carnival or any other festivities, tonight was indeed a special night for the brunette. She untied her apron, exposing her nakedness. She hung the apron around the kitchen counter where she began humming a tune. A familiar tune she played for Glynda the night when they met at the opera.

She went into the kitchen drawer where she got the remote for the kitchen radio. She turned it on to some smooth jazz and set the volume low. She dimmed the lights. Everything was going to be perfect, she thought as she clapped her hands. It wasn't just for her sense of accomplishment, but a signal for her beloved.

Glynda stepped from the bedroom where she was wearing a bathrobe. She sighed as if she was recovering from a workout. She wiped the sweat from her forehead with a towel as she made her way into the kitchen. She let out a slight smirk, blowing a kiss to Lisa as she, too, reciprocated her affection.

Glynda inhaled the scent of their love. She also loved the scent of the dinner her wife made. Lisa was a woman of many hats: an anchorwoman, a reporter, a community service volunteer, a homemaker, a mother, a wife, and most of all, her best friend. Glynda adored and admired the woman of the many years they have been together. Often, she felt that she didn't deserve such a beauty. Granted, they weren't perfect. There were faults into the marriage, but they were minuscule compared to her undying light for Lisa.

It didn't take long for Glynda to discover that her wife was back into her old tricks. It wasn't the first time Glynda knew of Lisa's  _obsession_.

Lisa poured a glass of Wild Turkey into a glass. She presented to glass to Glynda in a bowing position. She took the glass and finished it in a couple of gulps. She sighed loudly, returning the cup back to Lisa.

"The water of the gods, I swear." Glynda beat her chest, kissing her wife on the forehead before taking a seat at the dinner table.

"I do my best for my beloved," replied Lisa with a smile. She poured another glass and put it on the table beside her. "I hope everything is to your liking, dear."

Glynda smirked, taking a sip of her second glass. "All is well, my love. You never cease being amazing. Your beauty, your charm amazes me even as the day we met those many years ago."

"Oum, we were such children. Children in love. Children that desired the heart of one another," said Lisa as she put her hand on her tender cheek. "You were the mysterious phantom in my opera. Instead of playing to entertain, you were playing a lovely tune with my heartstrings."

"Such a lovely tune you have, my dear," cried Glynda. "If I could go back to the very moment, the time where we met, I would. I would, I would, I would."

"I know, dear. Tell me something," said Lisa as her tone became serious. "Are you okay about us and what I am doing?"

Glynda extended her hand, caressing Lisa's cheek, cupping them and giving her the devilish smile that intrigued and melted Lisa's heart. "Whatever makes my princess happy, I am all for it. Of course, it wasn't easy. I mean, seeing another person, especially a man, touching my princess. It feels as if someone is dismantling the design, the schematics I purposefully design for our being."

"Don't ever think that dear. You will always, I mean, always will be mine," cried Lisa. Lisa went on her knees where Glynda received her. She lied on Glynda's lap, looking into the pleading eyes. Glynda knew she wanted to cry, but rubbed her hair, cooing her.

"No one wants to see my princess cry," said Glynda quietly. "I know it is something you can't help. I remember the day where I caught you in the hands of my little cousin. He was a curious kid, a child that admired his big cousin."

"He was such fallible. I couldn't help it, dear," said Lisa. "It still doesn't compare to the love I have for you. Nothing can compare it, believe it, please…."

"Hush," replied Glynda. "I understand. I understand the many times I have seen you with those boys. They were playthings. When you were finished, I was always there with support." Glynda looked away. "But there is something about Jaune you can't let go, can you?"

Lisa looked up to Glynda.

"I noticed the change the moment he came into your life, Lisa," said Glynda. "The same glow you give him is the same way you give me. I can tell about the boys who were toys and there is Jaune."

"Glynda."

"Can I ask you a serious question?" Glynda lowered herself to kiss Lisa on her cheek. "Promise, I won't get mad. But, what are your feelings for Jaune?" Glynda took another drink before putting it down. "I have never been with a boy in quite some time. I have never been really interested in guys, not saying I wouldn't try. I can never understand why such fascination with the opposite sex that a woman and with a dildo can provide instead."

Lisa looked again to Glynda before returning back on her lap. "The moment I met him was the moment my feelings for him began. It was a spark, an aura. Something about him that bedeviled me, charmed me. It was his innocence, his heart. I craved it and wanted a piece of him." She took a breath. "I couldn't let him go, dear. What should have been a one-night thing turned into many, many more. I even thought playing too rough with him will cause him to run away or make me snap out of it. Honestly, Glynda, I love him. This boy is precious to me. What was lust is turning into something more."

"You mean love?"

Lisa shook her head in confirmation.

"I understand. And frankly, I am not upset," said Glynda. "However, I envy him. I say that because he fills the void whenever I can't serve you. I know I am a busy woman and don't have as much time taking care of you as a wife should." She took a sharp breath while rubbing her wife. "I shouldn't be surprised if your limits being a tested. What made me happy was that you confessed to me this time without catching you in the act. I often feel stupid."

"Please, baby, don't think that way."

"Lisa, you are my one and true soulmate. You are my first serious relationship. I have dated many women, but none couldn't fathom the strength of the love you have for me. You keep me soaring. I love when you call me, text me, blowing me kisses, inspire me, ease me of my troubles. Just everything. How your children accepted me as their other mother or their real father. I just don't want anything to take my place." She took another sip of her wild turkey. "If he is going to be part of our life, then I am okay. Just make room for me as well."

"But how do you feel about him?"

"How do I feel?"

"When you had time to yourself with him?"

Glynda put her finger to her lip. "I know he is a sweet boy. There is no fault in him. I know it is not his fault. I do envy him. He is a cute boy. However, Lisa, I am in a lesbian relationship. I am not really into boys. However, when I tasted him, he gave such a powerful aura, such a scent that it made me look at him as the exception. He easily accepted me and I received him. He didn't put up a fight. He just wanted me to be gentle with him."

Lisa's face brightened when hearing the news. "Were you able to have sex with him?"

"We didn't. We just spend time kissing and cuddling. As I haven't had an interaction with a boy in quite some time, I was exploring him."

"Did you like it?"

"I admit, it was different. Nevertheless, I don't mind engaging him again."

Lisa put her head around Glynda's stomach. "Does that mean you are fine with him?"

Glynda smiled. "Yes, I am fine with Jaune being with us. On one condition."

"Anything."

"Just don't forget about your wife."

Lisa stood up and sat on Glynda's lap. "You are never forgotten. You are always the girl that swept me off my feet." Glynda took Lisa's chin and pulled her to her lips. The couple shared a kiss made Lisa moaned. Glynda grabbed Lisa's breast, cupping it affectionately. She used her fingernails to use slight scraps.

"Glynda," moaned Lisa.

"Shh," replied Glynda as she returned her lips to Lisa. Glynda's tongue did a dance with Lisa as Lisa's tongue returned a favor. They continued to kiss until they broke it, leaving a bridge of saliva between the pair.

"I love you, Glynda."

"I love you, too, princess."

"So, are you ready for dinner?"

Glynda let out a smile. "I am. Are you ready for dinner, Jaune?"

Lisa and Glynda dimmed their eyes at the dinner table where the couple finished having their discussion over Jaune. He was lying naked on the dinner table with the dinner that Lisa prepared for them.

"A nyotaimori," said Glynda. "You never cease to amaze me with the creativity of your brain."

"It came to me when you and I were taking advantage of our son," replied Lisa while she was clapping her hands. "I wanted tonight for us to savor every moment of our beloved." She scanned Jaune's body while he was fidgeting, keeping his eyes closed. His face was blushed; his hands and his feet were tied and bounded to the table.

"Shall we start with the appetizer," asked Glynda while she was licking her lips.

"Sure," replied Lisa as they walked to Jaune's chest.

His chest was covered in sliced watermelon and sliced cantaloupe. His nipples were covered in vanilla frosting as it served as a dipping sauce. Lisa's eyes glared at the sight. As they continued forward, the remainder of his body was covered in sushi. Where his groin was located was surrounded with assorted fruits and vegetables.

"You have made such a spread, dear," said Glynda. "A feast indeed."

Lisa smiled as she began taking a piece of the watermelon and put it in her mouth. She held it and pressed forward to Glynda where she took the other half and they embraced in a kiss. Afterward, Glynda leaned forward and took a bite of the watermelon from his chest. After ingesting, she took another bite but rubbed it against his nipple for the vanilla icing. Lisa used her tongue to suck on the vanilla icing on his other nipple, which made him sightly moan at her touch.

Glynda decided to take another taste of watermelon and dipped it in the icing, but rubbing it fervently, making Jaune blush on contact. After taking the bite, she returned to his chest where she cleaned the rest of the icing. As a result, his dick became erect.

"Aww, Jauney," pouted Lisa. "You are messing with the centerpiece." She put her hands on her hip. "You are supposed to be our guest of honor." She sighed. "It can't be helped. I know you want a taste yourself." Next, to his leg, Lisa spotted a banana. She grinned as she peeled it, putting the fruit to the side and using the peel to place it on his dick.

"What are you doing, Lisa," asked Glynda as she continued licking on Jaune's nipples.

"We are out of icing. Plus, I think Jaune is hungry," answered Lisa as she wrapped the banana peel around Jaune's dick. "We are going to have so much fun with you."

_Oh Oum, help me!_

_**To be continued….** _

Meanwhile, Saphron was lying in bed with Terra at Tera's house. She woke up with a discerning feeling in her conscience. She rubbed her forehead and looked at her phone. On the screen was a picture of her, Terra, and Jaune. Her first sight was on her lovable brother. She grew concern about him.

"Saphron, what's wrong, sweetheart," asked Terra with a sleepy look on her face.

"Something is not right," cried Saphron. "My senses tell me that someone is messing with our Jaune."

Terra got up and laid against the headboard. "You think somebody is trying to take advantage of him?"

"I am not sure, but I hope it is my imagination."

_It better be my imagination. Whoever is thinking about taking my Jauney away has another thing coming!_

_**To be continued...for real this time!** _


	30. Take On Me (Part II) (Jaune x Pyrrha)

_**Ladies and gentlemen, here is the second installment of 'Take On Me.' As a reminder, this is a work of fiction. All characters portrayed in this story are at the age of consent. The premise of the story: Jaune is attending classes at the community college where he catches the eye of a curious classmate. What will he do? What will she do? Stay tuned and read. Enjoy!** _

It was in the middle of the afternoon when Jaune sat in his religious studies class at the local community college. Although he believed in Oum, he had never felt that Oum was not as almighty as believers claimed he was. He refused to compare himself to agnostics or skeptics but knew that there was a higher power in another realm. A deist since the age of thirteen, he concluded that although there was a Oum, he was like a "man in the sky" who watched over all. He orchestrated the world; the structure was established, and the consequences of every man's action followed. He surely couldn't tell his mother, who was a devout churchgoer, his idealist views on religion. She would have blown a fuse. His sister, Saphron, felt the same way as him. Similar to Jaune, she believed in Oum as a deist as well. However, she believed in the multitude of other gods who functioned as one Oum.

He sat there as the professor sniffled through his handkerchief and continued lecturing. The smell of his day-old coffee and the overindulgence of cologne loomed the room. He watched his professor tenderly returned to the podium to contribute more notes for the class. Jaune did not really need the class. As an elective to serve for core courses, he took it because there were no other classes he would consider. Mediocre was not in Jaune's vocabulary. If he picked a class outside of his curriculum, it would be something meaningful.

He turned on the next page of his notebook for write a new batch of notes. As he continued writing, the sounds of the professor and the murmuring of the students disappeared. His thoughts were shifting to another realm of newfound interest.

After class, he had to go to the pharmacy and pick up Jennie's medicine as she had a high fever. Fortunately, Saphron was kind enough to babysit her niece for a couple of days. On the surface, he had told his daughter that he was going on vacation for a couple of days. Amidst the sobs and the tears, Jaune delivered his promise to the sickly child.  _Always remember, Jennie Sweetness, I am nothing but a phone call away. I am always close to you here, I am always close to you there. I am always in your heart. An Arc never backs down on his word._ Kissing his child on the forehead, knowing that he didn't need to get sick himself, that was how important his daughter was to him.

He knew later on after picking up the medicine, he will travel with his mentor, Cinder Fall, to another part of Remnant in which he will be participating in a modeling shoot for a magazine. Cinder informed him by phone that the shoot will involve him in a threesome with two older women. Following the shoot, he will be featured in an interview as the upcoming boy-next-door sensation. Next, he and Cinder will participate in another sex scene with each other followed by a veteran porn actress. And then finally, a solo act with himself. In the end, Cinder offered him nearly $8000 to do this.

At this time, anything will help support him and his daughter.

He took another look at the professor as the professor was slightly adjusting his wig before writing chalk full of work on the board. The blonde sighed as he knew it was going to be on the test. However, his eyes darted at another person of interest. As soon as he turned, there was a woman who gave the young teen a passing glance. Hiding her smile behind another classmate, she gave another smiling glare before resuming to her work.

Jaune tried his hardest to preserve himself. The last thing he needed to have on his plate was a relationship. Since his relationship ended with Weiss after the birth of their daughter, relationships with other women were little to none, if it didn't pass the coffee date. The women who managed to pass the coffee dates and began a relationship didn't last long. The idea of being a stepmother to his daughter didn't fit into their vocabulary or most of all, their plans.

He was a packaged deal. And he disliked it whenever he was referred negatively as many referred to his very own flesh and blood as luggage. That very luggage was a gift and a gift that was well-received to the blonde. If his remaining single was the consequence for his daughter, then he would serve it with pride.

Because no one was going to consider his daughter as luggage.

Jaune didn't ask Oum to choose this life. The life had chosen him on that fateful day at the park when he was met with a stranger who had noticed him playing video games alone. It was that stranger that introduced him to the forbidden fruit of womanhood. At that young and tender age, the stranger who became known as Sienna gave him experiences that even older adolescents have yet to experience unless they had watched it in pornography.

Throughout their time together, Jaune was the mortar and Sienna was the pestle. He was the canvas and she was the paint and the paintbrush. Night after night since their fateful encounter at the park, he made his route to her apartment where they engaged in the never-ending passion of lust. He was truthful on it being lust. They were not in love, at least that was what he thought. Granted, before their encounter he did not really give sex a thought. His personality doesn't allow to look at women as sexual objects. He abhorred the objectifying of women. It was not in his nature.

His respect for women was high. Anytime he had an opportunity, he gave women high regards and high esteem. He was the middle child of seven sisters. If one of them were to discover his disrespectfulness to a woman, they would have killed him. Nevertheless, his sisters and his mother were the main reason why he tries his hardest to show the love, the respect, and the honor a woman deserves.

However, at the end of the day, Jaune was still a man. He finds it quite ironic as he was the very industry that women were objectified in such a toxic nature.

The classroom faded into darkness as moments of he and Sienna were returning to his psyche. Images flashed through his mind like a camera. Each flash and each flick showed images of their encounters. The abundance of sweat dripping down their pores in their intercourse. The taste of her lips as they exchanged their kisses. No longer were they human, but beast abiding themselves to their natural function of life. Jaune slowly panted as he thought how tight her vagina was as she was atop of him. The thrust she made, the moans she made; each opening every one of his senses. She laughed, she cried, she moaned, she lusted. The look she gave Jaune was as venomous as it was seductive. She had one thing in mind and he knew as well: she wanted him.

His flashback caused him to release a slight moan. He then coughed to excuse himself if anyone had noticed. He covered his mouth and closed his eyes. However, it failed as it returned to the soprano-like noise she was making. She cried his name throughout their session. She clawed at his back; she bit his neck and left him with hickies. The conquest she gave him became overbearing that he whispered a prayer for it to suffice. He managed to calm down. When he turned back, he was noticed by the girl from before. She gave him a stare. He averted himself from her. After a moment, he returned and there she was staring. It was an innocent stare, like a young child eyeing a toy or looking at their favorite candy. He gave her a slight smile before returning to the lecture.

The class concluded and the students gathered their belongings and exited the lecture hall. Jaune was always one of the few to remain; finishing whatever notes were on the board. He wanted assurance to not miss any information that was going to be on the test. As he walked down the stairs on the way out, he was met with the familiar stranger who saw him earlier.

She had a smile that reminded him of sunflowers. It stands tall and full of life; standing proud to be what it is and to live its purpose. She was a beautiful girl. Standing at over five feet tall, she had a built of an athlete. He could tell that she had done cheerleading in the past by how stomach appeared slim and her legs were tenderly thick. She had fair skin, which was a plus to him. She had long red hair, like the river of wheat from a rich plain. Her eyes were green like shining emeralds that reflected from the moonlight. Her breasts were average but appeared very perky. She stood beside the door; holding her books like a typical schoolgirl.

She gave him a finger wave like a young schoolgirl. He flushed by the sight. He was not a popular student by any means and never planned. It was just interesting that a girl was giving him a time of day. Cautious and sort of self-conscience, he slowly went down the steps and made his way toward the exit. Maybe she was waiting for someone else, as there were other students who were in the lecture hall. Maybe she was being nice and friendly, as that was some girls' nature of presenting themselves. Those thoughts ran through his mind. As he made his way to the girl, the beautiful sunflower girl stopped in his direction.

She looked at Jaune and blushed. He did the same. Like a scene in a movie, the pair distanced at arm's length; neither had the courage to make the first word. He decided to break the silence.

"Hi," said Jaune.

"Hi," said the girl.

"You were the girl that sat two rows down from me, wasn't it," asked Jaune for confirmation. It was not necessary, but he needed an icebreaker.

"Yeah, that was me," she slightly chuckled. "I guess I wasn't good at playing incognito."

"I wouldn't say that," he chuckled. "Just surprised that you looked at me. That's all."

"Well," she interjected. "I have seen you a few times in class. You look like you are really into the class. Your face just shows some seriousness. It is very interesting."

The blonde never gave his face any thought when studying or listening in class. He knew when he was in deep thought. His forehead wrinkled deeply like small trenches; his eyes narrowed, and his eyes become blank. The solace of that professor talking serves as white noise for the imaginative Jaune.

"My name is Pyrrha. Pyrrha Nikos," said the girl as she extended her hand for a handshake.

"My name is Jaune. Jaune Arc," he said as he returned her handshake.

"So, your mother was part of the feminist moment," she asked jokingly. "Since I didn't beget a daughter, I must name him Jaune of Arc."

He was tickled with her humor. "Close! I do have a sister, a twin sister named Joan."

She snapped her fingers. Her face looked as though she had accomplished something. "I knew I was spot on!" She patted herself on the back. "Well done, Watson! Well done!"

If Jaune could guess, she was the type that was easily amazed by her own humor. He could appreciate that as he had always felt it was important to laugh at oneself. If one couldn't do it, then who would?

Jaune moved to the side as the remaining students were departing from the class. Pyrrha remained with her candid smile. It was a delicate kind of smile that reminded him of a nimble and gentle kitten, eagerly ready for whatever comes her way.

"I can see that you're not a liberal arts major," she had said adamantly.

"What gave it away," he asked inquisitively.

"Because I don't see you hanging out with the beat junkies or the beatniks at the library or at the student center."

He rubbed the back of his head while smiling. "Well,  _Watson_ , I believe you may want to go back to Holmes for a second check." He reached into his backpack and show his Psychology book. "I happen to be a man of social science...so liberal arts!"

Pyrhha produced a cooing voice, which brought a surprise to the blonde. "My Oum," she snapped her fingers. "You've gotten me!" She stuck out her arms. "I was wrong and I must be arrested!" It was quite dramatic in a way as if she was trying to pitch a role. Her eyes were shut. Her face was tightened. For a moment, Jaune couldn't tell rather she was joking or she was serious."

After a few moments of pregnant silence, she snapped open her eyes before tilting her head. "Aww, weren't convinced of my acting!"

"You were acting!"

"Yes," she exclaimed as she stamped her foot. "You can say I am a struggling actress. I am majoring in Theatre."

"Oh...Oh!" Jaune's voice became pitchy as he wanted to make her feel better. "It was...how you say...abstract in a way?"

She instantly slapped behind his back. She snorted through her nose. "I didn't want it to be  _abstract_ , I wanted it to riveting and moving." She pressed her way forward to him, squeezing her cheeks. It made his face turned beet red. "I wanted my performance to be moving like Rachel McAdams or Octavia Spencer or Kirsten Dunst...minus the nasty teeth!"

Jaune stared blankly into her as she also delivered her octopus lips.

Jaune remained calm. He slowly backed away without alerting her that she was too close to comfort. He raised his hands, stretching his fingers. "The soul is there, the spirit is willing for you to pursue." He cough, trying to find the right words without hurting her feelings. "I strongly suggest finding an actress  _or_ an actor as a muse. Spend time knowing their in's and their out's. Really obsessed with their works and then learn from there...or at least that is how I would do it."

Another pregnant silence ensued. Jaune wasn't sure if he would be slapped or scoffed at. It wasn't the first time in his young life.

Instead of an outburst, Pyrrha remained calm and relaxed. "Thank you for being honest, Jaune." She rubbed her hands. "Quite surprised, especially when I have only known you for a few minutes." She went into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone. "Listen, if you are free or anything, would you like to get some coffee or something?"

Jaune was hesitant. It didn't go without notice from Pyrrha. Her face shown concern. "What's the matter? Is it something I've said."

Jaune shook his head in disagreement. "No, I think coffee is great. However, there is something you should know." He took a sharp breath, trying to keep his composure. Especially when he prepares to tell women something important. "I have a daughter!"

Her face was unmoved. She grabbed her phone and hit a few buttons. "So, how do you spell your name?"

He was taken aback. That itself took a lot from his chest. The hollowness in the pit of his stomach was still there. "Pyrrha, didn't you hear what I have said?"

"Hmm, hmm," she replied in a sing-song. "That doesn't bother me, Jaune. So, how do you spell your name?"

"J-A-U-N-E!"

"The place is a lovely joint. A bit of a dive bar," she told him as she programmed his name. "They also sell some very delicious french toast and freshly squeezed orange juice. I love the joint. You should check it out with me." She bumped his arm with her elbow. "Plus, you seem cool! And at least you were very honest with my acting."

He tried to say something but changed his mind.

She reached into her phone and exchanged numbers with him. "Give me a call sometime," said Jaune. "Wouldn't mind a friend or a study buddy." She gave him a wink following the comment. "Bring your daughter if you want!"

She waved him goodbye before leaving the lecture hall. He remained as he relished on the fact that there was a girl that was interested in him. Surprisingly ironic, despite his stunning and often quoted superb in his erotic films, he was actually inexperienced with women of his own caliber. Despite what Sienna has taught him, he was young, nubile, and didn't know any better. When it came to women on his own, he shook like a leaf.

And then, there was Weiss.

As students were gathering for another seminar, he left and exited the building. As he was heading for his bike, he felt a vibration from his cell phone. Thinking it was Cinder or Saphron, he picked up the phone to prepare a response. However, it came from Pyrrha.

_Give me a call sometime. It was awesome meeting you. You seem like the guy I would like to know._

_So, give me a call._

_~Pyrrha_

"She moves fast," he said under his breath. He kept his composure and gave Pyrrha a response. He scheduled a date with her at the establishment for the next week.

_**To be continued….** _


	31. (Love Is) The Number of Keys (Part IV) (Jaune x Raven)

It felt like his brain was going through a whirlpool. He felt that his synapses were going into eight million directions at once. The surge of pressure from the blunt object hitting his once. The agonal breathing he had to succumb before paralyzing into an unconscious state. Ringing occurring in his eyes as the goons continued attacking him; pelting him and kicking him until they were too tired to continue. Although it was Cardin that delivered the finishing blow, it was one of his goons who dished out the coup d'etat. He opened his zipper and pulled out his penis. The gnashing of teeth and the haughty laugh of the goon as he urinated on Jaune. The others saw and proceeded to join their comrade-in-arms. Cardin spat on Jaune and urged the others to leave for evening traffic was picking up.

Alone Jaune was after leaving school and alone he was in the alleyway. Misbegotten and injured, the concrete served as his bed and the snow accompanying the concrete on the unconscious Jaune.

He was nauseated, never in his life has he been put in this position. He had faced bullying through the teasing of Nora, but never in that degree. He faced some incidents in the latter part of high school, but he always kept his peace. With the exception of Ren, although he and Ren attend different schools, he was a loner. He had difficulty fitting in at his school.

Cardin and his goons made a sheer reminder of his unwelcoming.

 _Water, water_ , the blonde teen thought to himself. He was parched for water, something to alleviate his headache, his sickness. Slowly, he was drifting in-and-out of consciousness. He barely felt the snow touching his exposed body. He barely felt that stray cat coming to lick his wounds. He barely saw that vehicle coming into the alleyway. He tucked in his eyes, fearing that it was Cardin and his goons returning for more.

He counted to himself until he felt they were to leave. He heard the slamming of a door. He continued counting to himself.

_Joey, stay in the car._

Jaune kept counting; he wanted to drift away. Away from the pain.

_Jaune, I am here. Oh my God, what happened to you?_

He was gracious that Joey was safe in the arms of her music teacher. He silently prayed for her safety when he knew the goons were following him.,

_Joey, grab the blanket in the backseat. Pass it to me._

He continued counting, praying that the goons wouldn't return to the music school after Joey, after Raven. He knew if they were capable of attacking him, then maybe Joey would be insurance. He knew of the Cardin's reputation. Spying on girls were the least of Cardin's troubles. His troubles extended in gambling, extortion, and assault.

_Don't worry, Jaune. I am here. C'mon, I will get you up._

There was a girl by the name of Velvet Scarlatina. Velvet was a classmate of Jaune's. They had an art class together. What he admired about Velvet was the expression she displayed in her art. She was shy and communication was difficult. Nevertheless, her words were expressed in her work. It spoke wonders, beyond words, beyond comprehension. Jaune loved it and at the same time, valued for her, cared for her, and honestly, he started to fall for her.

Unfortunately, the day he was going to confess, Cardin made his rounds to the art room after school. The school was liberal, allowing access until they closed in the evening. Velvet tended to stay alone. Jaune would have gone there, but he had to take care of duties he could no longer remember. It didn't matter for Cardin administered his green light special on the poor girl. From what the rumor mill told him, he asked Velvet on a date. Politely, she turned him down. Because of his ill-mannered personality and unfamiliarity of the word, no, he persisted. When she refused again, he forced himself on him.

She cried and pleaded for help, but it had fallen on deaf ears. Once again, the rumor mill said that Velvet was sexually assaulted. Velvet didn't come to school the next day. She didn't come to school the day after that.

Jaune learned that Velvet became homebound. He came one afternoon to visit her, but her parents didn't want any visitors from that school. They shut the door and that was the last time he had heard of Velvet.

_Don't worry, Jaune. I will get you some help. Don't cry, Joey. He is going to be fine. We just need to be prayerful. I can still feel his pulse. So, don't cry, Joey._

Karma has no expiration date was the saying Jaune told Ren when he handed the evidence of Cardin's pictures of spying on their female classmates. Ren, with his experience and expertise in photography, joined Jaune as they pursued Cardin on his misadventures. Although Jaune wasn't responsible for telling on Cardin, he was responsible for his downfall.

He knew it was a matter of time before the Cardin would get to him. He wanted restitution. He wanted justice. There was a girl crying in agony at home who was unsung. A girl crying herself to sleep and beating herself up for losing her virginity. A girl who wanted a prince but instead confined to a toad. Jaune wanted to be that prince and was robbed of that opportunity.

_Jaune, wake up, please. Please, darling, wake up._

Once again, he returned to his unconscious state. He saw his brain trying to flicker, alerting him that he needed to wake up. He couldn't see, but he felt his brain telling him to wake up. Figuring out something to wake himself up, he started to clap his hands. When he felt it wasn't enough, he did it harder. He continued clapping and clapping until he felt his body waking up. He continued until he felt oxygen coming into his body.

_I am starting to feel a pulse. He is being stabilized. Repeat, the patient is becoming alert._

When Jaune opened his eyes, he saw the ceiling moving sporadically. He was seeing people covered in masks. He thought he saw one with a stethoscope.

_Everything is going to be okay, sir._

"Where am I," asked Jaune as he realized that he was feeling an apparatus around his face. As he observed further, he realized that it was an oxygen mask.

"You are at the hospital," said the doctor. "We are going to get checked out."

"What happened to me," asked Jaune. "What happened to me? Where is Joey? Where is Joey?" Jaune was gasping for air as he was extending his arms. He was trying to fight, but the surgeons held him down.

"Sedate the patient until he is stabled," said the surgeon.

"Roger that," said the other doctor.

Jaune cried as the syringe entered his vein. He continued extended his arms until they were getting weaker. No longer was he seeing the ceiling or the doctors, his eyes drooped once more into an unconscious state.

_**Back to the present….** _

Remnant's Creek was the place where Raven and Jaune were to be found. The vehicle was turned off and the pair sat in silence. Jaune stared at the window. There was nothing to see but darkness. Raven looked at the steering wheel, staring into nothing as well as they were all engulfed in darkness. Before arriving to the place, the news reported of power outages in the area. With the pair familiar with the area, it was less likely of someone or something were to look for them.

Raven pulled out a cigarette and inhaled before pouring it into the night's sky. The window was down, allowing the breeze to enter the car. Before Raven could speak, he opened the door and stepped out of the car. Pursuant to Jaune, she joined him as well.

The sound of rocks accompanied the footsteps of Jaune when he sat on her hood. He reached into his pocket and retrieved a pack of cigarettes as well. He lied back on the hood, allowing its heat to comfort him on this cool night. The ring of smoke blending in lingering smoke that it attracted the flying creatures of the night. In a way, he was grateful for the silence, leaving him time to think. Thinking has been the latest subject of his brain.

Raven vacated the thought she wanted to say, but instead sat beside him and smoked. Every other second, the end of the cigarette flickered like fireflies.

"So," said Jaune as he flickered his ash onto the ground. "What are we going to do?"

Raven didn't immediately answer. Her eyes wandered over to the nearby creek. The sound of the roaring water was beginning to make its presence known in the dark. Jaune took a final drag of his cigarette before discarding it into the night sky. He watched it land a few feet in front of him. Even when it is discarded, the light continues to flicker. That alone made his heart wrenched. Was that the direction of how he and Raven's relationship? Just another cigarette to be used and later discarded?

"This creek brings us memories, doesn't it?" Raven exhaled the night's air as she brought her legs closer to her chest. "Remember when I have sprained my ankle after jumping from the cliff?"

Jaune snorted loudly before covering his mouth. "How couldn't I forget?" He sucked in the night's air as if this was the last bit of oxygen he was ever going to receive on this planet. "You were crying, wanting me to kiss it to make it feel better." He narrowed his eyebrow. "Only to find out you were faking it."

"How did you know?"

"You grabbed your right ankle but telling me to kiss your left." He paused when a bug hit his eye. "Good try on faking it to grab my attention, Ms. Branwen!"

"It worked, didn't it," replied Raven as she slightly laughed. She turned to his sight, gazing as she watched this young boy becoming a man in front of her. She put the cigarette down.

"I remember taking you on my back and climbing the heal back to the parking lot," said Jaune. "I grab my first aid kit from the car and wrapped the area."

"You held me to the car and secured me tightly with the seat belt," said Raven gingerly. "You even drove me back to my apartment."

"Allowing a kid to drive you home without having my license yet," said Jaune. "Thank Oum police didn't catch me."

She slapped his thigh. "Shoot, if they did, I was teaching you."

"So, you are now a driver's ed teacher?"

"A jack-of-all-trades, Jaune! I can be tough when you were living on your own."

"At least you had me taking care of you whenever you needed," said Jaune.

"You have always been a good kid. An honest kid at that." She sighed. Wasn't sure it was because it was out of instinct or because of the inevitable that was to come. "That was why I have grown to fancy you...to adore you."

Jaune felt the gap between and Raven getting closer. Her shoulder touched his.

"What are you doing, Raven?"

"Just wanted to feel you again, dear. I've missed you!"

Feeling as if a vacuum sucked away his oxygen, he slid further away. "No, Raven! No, Raven!" He didn't look at her. His eyes were facing the dirt. He spoke low as if he was still hiding from someone. Although others finding out were the least of his concern, it was still the concern for his boss, the very woman that he has established a network to put him with other mangakas. An opportunity presents himself and now thwarted because he had slept with his boss' wife.

"Jaune, baby," she said pleadingly as she stretched her hand to his direction. Tears were flowing from her solemn, melancholic eyes. Jaune didn't want to look. Those heart-sunken eyes knew how to quell any emotion that was against her. "Jaune, my love for you is true. I wouldn't do what I have done if I didn't mean it."

Jaune slapped his head, grunting and gnashing his teeth as he debated with himself. He turned to the car to her direction, keeping his eyes onto her sweatshirt. "I know I am young. I know us teens can be gullible but you are a married woman, Raven." His heart began panting which caused him to grab it. "You think by saying these words I am going to fall into your arms?! That goes against every single thing I believe in, Raven." He pointed his finger to her. "Does "to honor and obey" mean anything to you?"

Jaune turned grabbed his chest as he was fighting the tears. Raven slowly got from the car, making slow, calculated steps to Jaune. "It's not your fault, Jaune. You have every right to be mad at me. I shouldn't have told you. I don't know why but I didn't."

He felt her arms reaching around his waist. He stood motionless as her touch, her scent, her body pressing her way to his. "Your baby,  _our_  baby. What are we going to do?"

"Jaune."

He cracked his voice, trying to fight his sobs. "When were you are going to tell me about this?"

Raven didn't say anything. She held on tightly to him as a snake does to its prey. She didn't like that analogy, choosing to believe what she was doing is what a lover should do. "I wanted to. Soon, I promise. I just didn't think she would come back so soon."

"What does Cinder think how you got pregnant?"

"Cinder thinks that I went to a doctor and got sperm from a donor," she said matter-of-factly. "And that is all she is going to know." She blew into his ear, smoothly rubbing through his hair. "Cinder won't know as she doesn't have permission. Plus I went to a private doctor." She continued to coo him. "What I want right now is you, Jaune. Just to see your lovely face." She pressed her lips to his back. "I've missed you. I miss this. And no matter how you look at this, I still love you."

Jaune didn't respond. His eyes were staring into the dark.

"You don't have to respond. Deep down in your heart, you know the answer." She inhaled his scent. "If it takes days, months, years, an eternity, I will await your answer. Like I've said that day in front of your car at the manor, I won't let you go, Jaune. My love for you is real. Just give me time, I will work something out. Please, just give me that."

Jaune still kept silent.

* * *

 

Looking for a place to stay, she found a nearby motel that was off the grid. She wanted to find a place where no one was going to look for her and no reason to find her.

Before leaving her car, she applied some makeup and straighten out her luscious hair. She put on her glasses. It was not the best disguise, but it would do, for now, she thought to herself. She just needed a place where she can recuperate.

She told Jaune to stay in the car as she checked-in.

She stepped out of the car. The sounds of birds were making their call, breaking the silence in the cold morning sky.

He watched her entered the lobby of the small motel. From the window, he saw that she was greeted by a receptionist that smelled of stale perfume. The tables had ashtrays instead of flowers. It was dingy, dark, and cheap. That was fine for Raven. She relaxed as she knew she wouldn't be in any danger here. She asked for a room and without any hesitation, the room key was dropped in the lines of her hand. She grasped the key before departing to her car.

She quickly entered the car, shutting it. She held her finger to alert Jaune she needed a second before speaking. She kept one hand on the steering wheel and the other with the key. "Our room is around the back. It is tucked away without any of us being seen but access to hit the back road to a neighborhood."

Jaune nodded without answering. The sounds of the dangling key made his way to his thigh. Jaune covered his hand with hers.

"You won't get in trouble by your parents," asked Raven.

"Your question is quite trivial as your whereabouts from your wife," interjected Jaune. He wrapped her hand tightly as he became remiss. "They wouldn't know I am missing." He raised his eyebrow, rubbing the itch on his itch with his other hand.

"Cinder is out of town on business. Remember that woman? The lawyer," said Raven as she coughed. "A serious lawsuit with down...well that isn't important." Her eyes drifted to his face. "She won't know that I am missing."

"All right," answered Jaune as he sighed through his nose.

Raven released her hand from his thigh, using it to shift it back to reverse to head to their hotel room. Both had their reservations on their purpose of being in this hotel room. Nevertheless, they both had one thing on their mind. Just the difference is how one wants to find resolution and the other still pondering on their feelings.

_**To be continued….** _


End file.
